Forget Me Not
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: 4 sisters, were kidnapped when they were young. 4 boys, couldn't stop it from happening. Years later, they meet up again, but the girls have no memory of the boys. Can the boys help them remember? Can the boys stop them from being kidnapped again? Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping and Caffeineshipping. I do NOT own the characters except OCs. Read, Enjoy and Review Please
1. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

The girls giggled as they ran as fast as they could away from the boys that were chasing them.

"You can't catch us!" a girl with blonde hair taunted.

She had deep green eyes that were flashing dangerously.

"We'll see about that!" A boy called back.

He had bright blue eyes and messy brown hair.

The girl giggled again and turned to the three other girls with her. One had short orange hair and green eyes, one had long thick blue hair with matching dark blue eyes and the last girl had medium length brown hair, also with bright blue eyes.

"What do you think girls?" the blonde asked, "should we stop and give the boys a break?"

"No way!" the brunette shrieked, "I'm not letting grass brain catch me!"

"Bit harsh for your best friend don't you think?" a boy laughed, coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her as he tackled her to the ground.

He had light green hair and green eyes, probably the reason why the girl called him grass brain.

The girl giggled.

"You catched me," she sang.

"It's caught," the boy corrected, "mama always told me that catched isn't a word."

"Ok," she said, unfazed, "get off me. I need to go help the girls."

The boy chuckled and got up, offering his hand to the girl. She took it and he yanked her to her feet.

A squeal was heard from the blonde as the boy with brown hair and blue eyes caught her wrist and she fell.

"She's caught," the brunette girl complained.

"And your other friends are almost caught as well," the green-haired boy laughed.

A boy with purple hair and black eyes smiled as he tackled the girl with blue hair.

All that was left was the girl with orange hair who was being closely followed by a boy with black hair and brown eyes. The other friends watched as the orange haired girl continued to run, laughing as she stayed just out of reach from the boy.

"No fair!" the boy yelled as she one again dodged from his grip, "you know you're faster than me."

He stopped and pouted, crossing his arms. The girl stopped running as well and looked back at the boy.

"Don't be upset," she cooed, "it's just a game."

The boy huffed and turned his head away. The girl sighed heavily and went towards him as he flopped dramatically on the ground.

"Hey, don't be like that," she complained.

The boy looked up at her, a cheeky glint in his eyes. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the ground.

"Got you!" he called triumphantly.

"Cheater," the girl yelled back, "you can't do that."

"It said nowhere in the rules that I couldn't," he shouted.

"You're a cheater!" she yelled again.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Hey guys stop," the blue haired girl said, coming between them, "no fighting ok?"

"Yeah," the blonde girl agreed, "we came out here for a picnic remember?"

"Yay food!" The black-haired boy sprang up and quickly ran to where a red checker blanket was set out on the ground.

There was a basket and little plastic plates, cups and fork were set out. The other kids joined the boy as he sat down.

They were all about five with the exception of the orange haired girl and the black-haired boy who were older at 6. The blue haired girl and the purple haired boy were also the exception; both of them being the youngest at 4.

The girl with brown hair opened the basket. She pulled out a box of grass and another container full of rocks. She opened them and put a rock and a bit of grass on each plate.

"You know this isn't actually food?" the green-haired boy said.

"I know that," the brunette girl giggled, "but it's pretend. See the grass can be salad and the rocks can be…um…cupcakes!"

The boy rolled his eyes.

The girls enthusiastically pretended to eat the 'meal', throwing the stuff over their shoulders as they 'ate' it.

"Come on boys," The blonde giggled, "play or I will really make you eat it!"

The boys looked at each other in fear of what the girl would do to them and hurried to pretend to eat the meal, throwing everything over their shoulders in a hurry.

"Who wants tea now?" the brunette girl asked.

She didn't wait for a response and poured dirty brown water in each cup.

"Where did you get that water?" the green haired boy asked, eyeing his cup suspiciously.

"The river!" she called cheerfully.

"Don't drink this guys," he warned, "you could get sick."

The brunette girl stuck her tongue out at the boy who again just rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys look at that!" the blue haired girl yelled, pointing in the distance.

"What is it?" the blonde asked.

"I don't see anything," the guy with brown hair shrugged.

"Can't you see that sparkling?" the blonde asked.

He shook his head.

"I bet it's a big sparkly jewel," the blue girl squealed.

"I still don't see anything," the brown haired boy muttered.

"Come on girls," the blonde said, "let's go check it out and leave the boys here."

"Wait," the purple haired boy said, "mama said you can't go by yourself!"

The blue haired girl turned to him, pouting.

"We're big girls now," she said, "we can look after ourselves. No need to worry."

"That's when I worry the most," the purple haired by said.

The girls stuck their tongues out at the boys and started to run away.

"Wait girls!" the black haired boy yelled, "Wait for us!"

The boys got up and ran to catch up to the girls.

"I'm sure it was around here," the blue haired girl said, not noticing the man that was creeping up behind her.

"Look out!" The boys yelled.

Too late. The girls looked up in surprise and were hit in the back of the head. They each fell down, unconscious and the man picked two of them up and slung them over each shoulder.

"Let them go!" The brown haired boy yelled, hitting the man's arm that held the blonde girl.

The man pushed him away easily and the boy fell to the ground, wincing as he scraped his elbow on the ground. The green haired boy knelt down by the brunette girl and shook her shoulder.

"Wake up," he called frantically.

She didn't move. Next to him the black haired boy was doing the same to the girl with orange hair.

"Help me take her away," the green haired boy said to the purple haired boy next to him who had, up until then, been frozen in shock.

He nodded and they both grabbed one of her hands each and started to drag her away.

The black haired boy cried out in horror as the man came back and picked up the orange haired girl.

The man now had two little boys clinging to him and hitting him, trying to make him let go of their friends. The man put the unconscious girl in the back of his van with the other two girls. He turned back to see the other two boys dragging the last girl away, towards the bush where they were attempting to hide her. The man rolled his eyes at their efforts. He batted the two kids away and picked up the last girl, putting her in the back.

All of the boys were now hitting him as he shut the doors. He batted them all away like they were flies and the boys lay sprawled on the grass. The man picked up his flashing white light and walked to the front door. He opened the door, chucked it to the side and sat in.

The boy got up and tried, with no success, to open the back door and free the girls. They coughed as black smoke hit them in the face as the van drove off, leaving the boys dirty, tired, hurt, and without their best friends. They all screamed out a name at the same time, but by the way their voices were mixed together; you couldn't make out what they were saying clearly.

* * *

**Drew: You realise it's really obvious who these people are?**

**Me: I know! I don't know why, but I just felt like doing that.**

**Paul: What happened to your hiatus.**

**Me: I'm still on hiatus!**

**Ash: So why are you writing? I'm confused.**

**Me: I felt like writing the start to be a tease. Because I've had the idea floating for ages and it's been a while since I closed the poll, so I thought why not just put it out there. I'll come back to this... I was trying to give myself some motivation here.**

**May: So you're trying to motivate yourself to write?**

**Me: Uh...Yes?**

**Dawn: How does that make sense?**

**Me: I don't know...I think I might have just destroyed the whole point of my hiatus, but whatever.**


	2. 11 years later

**11 years later**

Jaiden's POV

I paced down the halls. I honestly felt completely agitated to the point of exploding. Not literally though.

Why wasn't I allowed to do anything? I was so useless just standing here. How long had it been, 11 years since she was taken away from me.

There was nothing really to do. Other than train and hope that us boys didn't kill each other from frustration.

Call me impatient, but I missed her. And I wasn't saying her name anytime soon. Ah, my head hurt.

I spotted Ash ahead. He was furiously slashing at one of the straw dummies set around the place. He was sweating excessively. Judging by the state of the poor murdered pile of straw around the place, I could guess that he'd been doing this for a while.

"Ash!" I yelled, waving.

He looked up at me, panting.

"Jaiden," he said, "What is it?"

All that was left of this place was an empty carcass of a building. Almost no-one stayed, feeling it wasn't necessary. All there was for to do was wander around aimlessly, murdering innocent straw, trees and whatever other inanimate objects we could get our hands on.

Was there a point to this?

I grabbed a sword from the rack.

"Fight me," I said.

"What? We've got no armour on," he said, "And I've just been training."

"I don't care," I said, "I need to vent and you've destroyed most of my targets."

"You're going to kill me," Ash said.

I swung the sword and knocked his cap off his head, narrowly missing his hair. He yelped and ducked.

"Keep your guard up," I said.

"You almost took my head off!" Ash exclaimed.

"But I didn't," I said, "Just fight me."

"Not with swords," Ash said, "It's too dangerous."

I stabbed the sword into the ground, feeling more annoyed.

"Fine then, use your fists," I said, swinging a right cross at his jaw.

He instantly defended and got in boxing stance.

* * *

Midnight's POV

I stalked through the darkness from which I was named. Many people asked me why I was called Midnight when my hair was blonde. I just told them it was because of my eyes. They're normally green, but they turned black when I was angry. There was a saying that 'when I was angry, the sun hid from my eyes' hence being called Midnight.

I preferred to travel at night time. The darkness of the night could hide me. No one could see me. I preferred it that way. I couldn't talk to people that well, so darkness was a good cover for me. I could see perfectly well in the dark night though. I don't know why, maybe I had once eaten a lot of carrots.

See, I am a coordinator. My partner is Ninetales. I've known her since I was little and she was a Vulpix. She found me injured and saved me. I learnt how to understand her and she'd looked after me since I had nothing left. She was more like a sister than a mum though.

Right now I was walking with Umbreon. Because Ninetales needed her sleep and Umbreon didn't. Umbreon could see in he dark like I could so it was safer to bring out Umbreon at night anyway.

I was travelling between towns right now. I was actually on my way to Lilycove City. There was a big contest coming up and I was planning to win it. I had been practising for this for a while now. I was ready for this.

"Just wait Umbreon," I said as she pushed against the back of my leg, causing my knee to buckle slightly, "We'll get there, then we can try again."

I put a hand on her head, soothing the Pokémon. I had been planning this for so long; waiting for so long. There was no way it was going wrong now.

* * *

Ash's POV

I watched as Jaiden angrily cut the straw dummy. I had been exhausted still and Jaiden still had so much pent up energy left. So to avoid my head really being taken off, I'd gone and put together another dummy.

Thank goodness for that. The way Jaiden was destroying this one, I'd not like to be on the receiving end of that.

The poor guy though. He was so angry. He'd changed on that day. Then again, all of us had changed.

"I hate it," Jaiden yelled, "We'll just rot if we stay here."

"But we were told we could go next year," I said.

"They said that last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, and the year before that!" Jaiden exclaimed.

"Maybe they think we're not ready yet," I input.

"Not ready?" he asked, laughing bitterly, "We're ready alright. Ash, we've been training for 11 years now. How are we not ready?"

"Perhaps it's a particularly tough enemy," I suggested.

He groaned and went back to stabbing.

Truth is, I was just as frustrated as he was. There was no way they were letting us go out and look. They'd almost said that straight to our faces. I think they were only saying next year to keep us complacent. Not that it was doing a good job of that. Every year we all became more fidgety. Honestly, one of us were going to snap soon; it was hard to tell who first.

"Come on Jaiden," I said, "leave the poor murdered straw alone for now. It's dark. It's been dark for a while. Let's head to our room."

He dropped the sword, looking almost exhausted.

"I'm going outside then," he said, "I won't be long."

He walked out and I watched him go before walking the other direction.

These years have been hard on all of us.

* * *

Drew's POV

There was a knock on my room door before it swung wide open. Ash walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi guys," he said.

"You know the point of knocking Ash, is to ask if you can come in? Not just opening the door," I said.

He shrugged.

"I don't see the big deal," he said.

"Go to your own room," Paul muttered.

He was in a bad mood, but then again when was he not?

"Jaiden's outside," Ash said, "I'm waiting for him to get back.

Us four guys had two rooms to share. To avoid many fights, we rotated. Right now, I was with Paul and Jaiden was with Ash.

"He always goes outside," I said, "You know she used to like looking at the stars."

"I know," Ash said, "I wish we could've done more."

"What were we supposed to do," I said, "We were kids for goodness sake."

"We were supposed to protect them," Ash replied.

"When we grew up," I said, "They should've had someone else to protect them until we were old enough. How are kids supposed to take on grown men?"

"I don't know," Ash moaned.

"I hate this," Paul muttered.

"We all do," Ash said.

"Wait a minute Ash, what happened to your face?" I asked.

I only just noticed the dark purple bruise on his jaw and the slight sweeping around his left eye.

"Jaiden decided I'd be a good catharsis," Ash said.

"Aren't you using fancy words," Paul said, "Isn't that a little too out of your vocabulary."

"NO," Ash said, "I know what it means. Jaiden taught me the other day."

"Surprised you remember it," Paul retorted, "Anything else that doesn't involve food or Pokémon never stays in your head."

"Hey, it does too," Ash exclaimed.

Paul rolled his eyes.

We'd learnt by now that Paul and Ash never really got along without fighting over something. It was just something we had to deal with now that there was no-one else.

* * *

May's POV

_"Hello? Is there anybody here?" I called. _

_Everything was burning. It was all on fire and somehow it was my fault they'd been set alight._

_I gasped at the dead bodies al over the ground. This was all me? But how? Why? I didn't understand._

_I reeled back in horror as I saw a young girl, her body completely deformed by the flames. Her eyes were writhing in pain, blood pouring from both her mouth and open burns. She had no legs._

_"No"! I cried out, "I didn't mean it. I didn't want to."_

_"May Maple."_

_I found myself in court._

_"May Maple, you have been convicted of murdering 11 men, 7 women and 4 children, how do you plead?"_

_"Guilty!" I yelled._

_"You nearby are sentenced to a lifetime in solitary confinement."_

_"Please no," I yelled as I was dragged away, "I didn't mean it. I didn't know. Stop! I can explain."_

I woke up with a start, cold sweat all over my body.

Whew, it was all a dream. Just a horrible nightmare.

I looked over to the side and at the time, expecting it to be early in the morning.

"AH! I'm going to be late!" I yelled.

It was way past early. It was almost midday. If I didn't hurry up, I was going to miss the contest here in Lilycove.

I jumped up, quickly grabbing my towel and clothes before I headed into the shower. No way could I miss this. Beautifly and I had been looking forwards to this since I'd found out about this contest.

I had a new routine I wanted to try with Beautifly for the appeals. I'd trained Blaziken so I could used him in the battle rounds and of course he was also excited for this. It would be a huge let down for them if I was late.

I took the quickest shower I could manage and got out again, dressing.

I looked in the mirror as I tried and brushed my hair, tying on my trusty bandanna. I clipped my bag around my waist and put my Pokéballs inside the largest pocket.

"Ready to go," I said to my reflection, twirling around.

Good enough. I had everything. Okay then, I was set to go. I grabbed my keys and locked the door before dashing out, running all the way towards the contest hall.

Almost there, almost there. I'd make it now. Surely the registration was still open. Why didn't I enter yesterday when I had the chance? I'd be so much less stressed if that happened.

Whew, I made it. I burst through the door and ran up to the desk.

"Can I still enter?" I asked.

"You're just in time," the lady said, "I'll just need your ID for a moment and I'll have you entered in a jiffy."

"Thanks," I said, reaching in my bag and pulling out my card.

I handed it to her and let her register me while I tried to calm myself down from the run all the way here.

She handed back my card.

"All done," she said, "Just wait. The contest will start in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you," I said politely.

I walked away and called out Beautifly.

"I got in," I said, breathlessly.

She trilled and fluttered around.

"I would practise," I said, "But we only have ten minutes. I don't want your guys to get tired from overtraining."

She made a sound of disappointment.

"Don't worry," I assured, "I'll get to show you off soon."

There was a popping sound as Blaziken release himself, crying his name enthusiastically.

"Alright," I said, "How about we go for a quick refreshing walk. Not that I need anymore exercise."

Beautifly trilled happily and Blaziken nodded his approval.

I turned to go and slipped over as I came face to face with another trainer, only just managing to avoid them as I fell. I hadn't even realised that I was walking towards someone else.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, "I didn't see you there."

I stood up and looked at the other person. It was a girl. She was dressed in all black clothing and because of the hood over her head, I couldn't see her hair.

She glared at me.

"Watch it," she snapped.

She walked away, not giving me a second glance.

"Well that was rude," I said.

Beautifly trilled her agreement and Blaziken grunted in response.

I guess some people were like that.

* * *

**Me: *sheepish smile***

**Drew: You wrote more...**

**May: What are we going to do with you, you're supposed to be taking a break.**

**Me: Apparently to my brain, taking a break means that I get a ton of inspiration. Oh well. I'm sure none of you guys mind. I just felt like writing this.**

**Ash: Who's Midnight?**

**Me: Midnight is a character obviously Ash. Seriously, I thought that was obvious.**

**Ash: HEY! Jaiden almost chopped my head off.**

**Jaiden: and you notice that now?**

**Me: Dense Ash will be dense.**


	3. Midnight Nightmare

**Midnight nightmare**

May's POV

Well…I didn't end up winning it. The contest ribbon had gone to the trainer I'd bumped into before. I missed her name though. She'd gone on stage, collected her ribbon and walked back off.

I kicked a stone on my way back to the Pokémon centre. Beautifly was next to me, also looking a little down.

That was the last contest for a little while. The next one was two weeks away. All the coordinators knew that. The chances to win five ribbons were now very pushed for time. Without an extra two weeks of contests, the chances were lessened. There was going to be less participants in this year's grand festival.

"We'll win the next one," I told Beautifly, "I'm sure we will."

She trilled happily.

"Actually, I was going to let Skitty do the next appeals," I said, "She hasn't had a chance for a while now. You don't mind?"

She nodded.

"And I think I'll let Glaceon do the battle rounds," I continued, "Glaceon has been getting a lot stronger and her attacks are usually very nice don't you think?"

Beautifly cooed her agreement.

"I have lots of time to practise now though," I said.

She fluttered out in front and twirled around. I laughed.

"Maybe if I get good enough with Skitty's appeal then I can practise with you again. Maybe Wartortle and Munchlax too," I said, "I haven't trained Munchlax for a while now actually."

She spoke to me, nodding her head.

"Well, I would've, but I was so focused on this contest, that I forgot," I said, "I'll train him between the contests, I promise."

I recalled her back into her Pokéball once we were nearing the Pokécentre.

"Thank you," I whispered to her ball, knowing she'd hear me from inside, "I still think you did wonderfully today."

I climbed the stairs to my room and wearily flopped down onto my bed. I hadn't even realised how late it had gotten. It was already dark outside. Daylight savings would have to start soon.

I picked up the phone on the bedside, deciding just to call for rom service tonight.

I ordered chips and chicken nuggets for myself and some deluxe Pokémon food for my Pokémon. Once we'd all eaten I lay back, trying to get to sleep.

* * *

Midnight's POV

_Black. Black everywhere. The darkness I couldn't see in._

_"Don't hurt me," I whispered._

_It was the same. Pitch black where I couldn't see. That's how it always started. And then…_

_They came again. The same eyes. I couldn't see the rest of the face, I could only see the eyes. They were full of fear and hurt. _

_I tried to close my eyes, but the image remained on the back of my eyelids, invading my mind._

_"Midnight…"_

_The voice that whispered my name, sent shivers up my spine._

_"Look what you've done."_

_A bright flash and there it was. A field. A mass murder. Children screaming, crying out for their parents. A little boy clinging to his dead mother, crying for her to wake up. He looked at me, his blue eyes seeming to pierce through the darkness and see me._

_"I didn't do it," I said, "Please, no. I didn't do it."_

_A young girl, barely conscious, bleeding from wounds all over her body. Her blonde hair was splashed with the red of blood and her form was twisted on a strange angle._

_"I can't take it," I said, "I didn't do it!"_

I woke, sitting bolt upright. It was that nightmare again. It was always the same.

Those eyes. that boy. That girl. They haunted me.

I shivered, cold sweat having drenched my body. I heard a pop sound as a Pokémon released themselves from a Pokéball.

"Ninetales," I whimpered, "Why? I haven't done anything."

She cooed softly to me.

Why did my parents abandon me? Didn't they ever love me? Did they even think of me? What was wrong with me?

Maybe it was because I wasn't the perfect child.

"Ninetales, do you think my parents will ever come to find me?" I asked.

She let out a sad whine.

"You're right," I said, "I can't expect you to know."

She raised a paw and put it on my shoulder. I looked at her, seeing a caring face I'd never seen before. And I broke down crying, using her fur to dry my tears.

* * *

May's POV

I woke to the sound of soft crying. Who was crying? It sounded like it came from next door. I groaned and pushed myself out of bed. There was going to be no way I could just leave someone crying.

I put my feet into the Buneary shaped slippers that my brother had gotten me for my last birthday and headed out into the hall. I walked only to the door left to my room before I could hear the quiet sobs.

This was the door.

I knocked gently.

There was no reply.

"Are you alright?" I called softly.

The sobbing stopped for a moment and I heard a shuffling noise. The door opened after and I was shocked by what I was greeted with. It was the girl from the contest, the one I'd bumped into. Her face was red and her eyes were damp with tears. Her hair was tangled and she looked so sorrowful.

"What do…you want?" she asked, an irregular deep breath interrupting her in the middle.

"I could hear you next door," I said, "I wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"You're obviously not," I said, "Can I come in for a while? You look like you shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not alone," she protested, "I have Ninetales."

I smiled slightly.

"Come on, just for a little bit. It might help," I said.

"I don't even know you," she said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm May. May Maple," I said.

She paused for a moment and then sighed, letting her door swing open so I could come in.

"I'm Midnight. Midnight Ace."

* * *

Jaiden's POV

I rocked Ash's sleeping form.

"Breakfast already?" he mumbled.

"No Ash," I said, "No breakfast."

"Then go back to sleep," he muttered, turning back over.

"No Ash," I said, "We're leaving. Now."

"What?" he asked, opening one eye to look at me.

"We're escaping and we're going to look for them," I said, "I've already planned out our route. We just need to pack and sneak out."

Ash groaned.

"You woke me up for that? We can go in the morning," he whined.

"We're leaving now," I said, "Do you think if we try to leave in broad daylight that they'd actually let us?"

He groaned again.

"Are we really doing this?" he asked.

"I am," I said, "Even if none of you come along I'm still going. I thought I'd let you have the opportunity to come with and look for _her_."

Ash paused.

"Give me a few minutes," he said, sitting up now.

"Good," I said, "I'll get Paul and Drew."

I walked over silently to our door and carefully turned the doorknob. I pulled the door open quickly to avoid it from creaking. You learnt tricks like that went you snuck out late at night.

I did the same and for the room next to ours and tiptoed into Drew and Paul's room.

I went to Drew first.

"Wake up," I said, "We're breaking out of here."

Drew moaned and turned over, mumbling something about grass. Did this boy dream of his hair or something?

"Drew," i said louder, "Get up, we're going to break out and search for her if you're interested."

Drew sat bolt upright.

"Grasshead!" he exclaimed, still half asleep.

Well I guess he does dream of his hair.

I clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Not so loud," I hissed.

He blinked a few times and looked at me.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Pack and get ready," I said, "We're leaving as soon as we're all ready."

He swung his legs out of bed, only to slip and fall with a thud onto the ground. Drew really wasn't the coordinated when he'd just been woken up. It was rather funny at times actually, but I had other matter to attend to now.

"Paul," I whispered, shaking him.

I recoiled back as his fist shot up and hit me in the face. I cupped my jaw, letting out brief seething hiss of pain.

"Ouch, Paul, get up," I said, using my foot to kick him slightly.

"You better have woken me up for a good reason," Paul said.

So now he was awake.

"We're leaving," I said, tenderly touching my jaw, "We're going out and we're going to look for _them_."

Paul hesitated before swinging out of bed.

"When," he said.

I looked at Drew, who was just about finished packing a medium sized back pack, and then at Ash who was standing in the doorway with a small camo patterned duffel bag.

"Now," I said.

* * *

**Me: I'm doing pretty good with this one so far**

**Drew: *groans* I do not dream about my hair.**

**Me: *shrugs* I thought I'd add humour after Midnight's nightmare.**

**Midnight: Seriously? You wrote another nightmare?**

**Me: *jumps* WHA! When did you get here? Yes, I had another nightmare scene. You guys can sort of expect those things to be a sort of trend. Don't worry, they'll add up later on. For now, things are going to be confusing**

**Misty: Because that's just what you want to do, confuse the reader**

**Dawn: Why haven't I appeared yet?**

**Paul: Just be thankful**

**Me: All in due time Dawn...All in Due time. You'll get your turn *evil grin***

**Dawn:...I don't like that look.**

**Me: I dunno what you;re talking about *grins innocently while drawing angel halo***


	4. Escape, cold fingers

**Escape, cold fingers**

Ash's POV

We quietly walked around the place. At night time, it seemed more like a prison than anything else.

"So why are we deciding that we want to get out now?" I asked.

After all these years…It seemed a little random.

"Because I've had enough of waiting," Jaiden whispered back, "And keep your voice down."

So that was it then. Jaiden had been the one to snap first.

"Less talking, more moving," Paul muttered.

We came to the fence. The high brick wall that guarded anyone from coming in and out. No-one came or went from here unless it was approved by the front gate.

We'd once tried to climb this wall before. When we were about 7 and again when we were 11, but both times failed.

"How are we planning to get over this?" Drew asked, "Last times we failed."

Well, voice my opinion much?

"Well, my aim has gotten a little better since then," Jaiden said, pulling a rope from his back pack.

"Since when?" Paul asked.

Jaiden tied a hook onto the end of the rope.

"Why else do you think I spend ages outside?" Jaiden said, glancing at us.

Sneaky guy. We all thought he'd been thinking about her the whole time. He'd actually been practicing for this?

"Stand back," Jaiden said.

I took a large step back from him and watched as the other three guys did the same.

Jaiden swung the hook back and forth and finally threw it up. The first time it bounced off, not going high enough. The second time did the same. The third time, it hooked over, but then slipped off when Jaiden tested the strength. Finally he threw it over and it stayed.

"I'll go first," Jaiden said.

"Not planning on leaving us behind," I teased.

He rolled his eyes in the dim light of the stars.

"Cover me," he said, "Because I'm not going to be able to see."

He jumped and grabbed at the rope, pulling himself up along the wall. I watched for a while as he scaled up the wall, only using his hands, before I turned around again. I looked across the yard, watching all the places that someone could possibly come and spot us. That wouldn't be good. We'd be taken back in and probably punished. It happened when we were 7 and all of us had different punishments.

Paul was whipped 42 times with a leather strap. Drew was kept in solitary confinement. I was given no food for 3 days. Jaiden was the worst though. He'd been the leader so he'd been whipped, locked in solitary confinement with no food for a week.

No way I'd want any of that to happen again. It was a pretty harsh punishment for a 7 year old, but they obviously really didn't want anyone to escape this place.

"I'm up," Jaiden called, "Can one of you chuck me the ladder? It's in my bag."

I looked at the ground and spotted his bag.

Drew grabbed it and searched through. He pulled out the ladder, another two ropes with planks in between, held apart by knots.

"Ready?" Drew asked, throwing it up.

Jaiden caught it at the top, wobbling slightly.

"Don't fall," Paul muttered.

Jaiden soon threw the ladder down, and climbed down.

"It's safe," he said, "but you all need to come up so I can throw it over the other side.

He picked up his bag and climbed back up again. Drew was the first one to follow. Then I went and lastly Paul came up, all of us balancing on top of the wall.

Jaiden pulled the ladder up and threw it over the other side.

"Too late to go back now," he said.

I climbed down first, then Drew and finally Paul. Jaiden fiddled at the top for a moment and then the ladder fell to the ground.

I heard a buzzing noise and lights flashing.

"Hurry Jaidne," I hissed.

They must've found us gone now.

He threw the rope down and quickly slide down the rope, pulling the hook down as well.

"Let's run," he said, throwing the ropes in his bag and running.

I quickly ran after him, the sounds of barking and shouting coming from behind the wall.

"They're going to catch us," I said.

We'll be beaten again.

"No way," Jaiden said, "Not when I'm this far. We head that way. If we keep running, there's a forest that we can hide in."

He pointed to the right and I followed him.

There was a howl behind us.

"Run faster," Jaiden said.

"I don't see a forest," I said.

"It's over the hill," Jaiden said, "Just keep running."

"There," Drew said, "I can see it."

The howls grew louder, followed by barking.

"I see them!" A voice yelled.

"We're almost there!" Jaiden yelled, "Don't give up."

The sun was starting to rise now, the sky looking paler. How were we supposed to hide in broad daylight.

"I don't think I can run anymore," I said, my legs feeling like jelly.

Jaiden looked back briefly, scowling.

"If they want a fight, then they got one," he muttered.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Jaiden stopped.

"I'll hold them off, keep running," Jaiden said.

"By yourself?" Drew asked.

"You heard him, keep going," Paul muttered, "Jaiden can hold his own."

I yelped as I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt and dragged back.

"No!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to go back!

* * *

Dawn's POV

_"Hello? Can anybody here me?" I asked._

_I looked around. There was no one here. Why was I all alone?_

_I gasped as I came face to face with a mirror. Wait no, not a mirror. There was someone trapped inside._

_I leaned closer, looking. It looked like a young girl. She had black hair and dark blue eyes._

_My eyes widened as I suddenly saw a whole bunch of people. All with white eyes of fear. Some were on the ground, stone still. Some has their mouths open with silent cries of terror. _

_And I saw it. A group of men, dressed in black, hoods covering their faces. They went around, slashing men and women and children._

_The young girl looked at me, her eyes in terror as she pounded on the glass. Her lips opened and closed in silent cries for help._

_"I can't help you," I said, "I don't know how to."_

_I hit the strange mirror that was separating me from the scene in from of me._

_The man charged. I screamed for her to move._

_The mirror was splattered with her blood as it spurted from the wound cut straight through her chest._

_She crumpled to the ground, her hands clutching her chest. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She looked at me, her glance accusing as she lay, dying in front of me._

_"I didn't do it," I said._

_I pushed my hands against the glass and gasped when I saw they were covered in blood._

_"No," I said, shaking my head and stepping back, "I couldn't help you. I didn't do it."_

_I slid down next to the mirror. She reached up and this time her fingers past through the glass. I gasped as cold blood-soaked fingers touched my face._

_"Dawn."_

_It was a quiet whisper. An accusing whisper as she clutched my hair._

_"Why didn't you save me?"_

_I shook my head, cold fingers trailing down my spin. I could see blood stains all over me. I grabbed a bar of soap from the ground and furiously tried to get rid of them._

_"I didn't do anything!" I cried, "It's not my fault!"_

I awoke, panting, clutching tightly the bed sheets in my fingers. It was all a nightmare. All just a horrible nightmare.

I shook slightly. I'd been having them more frequently recently. I stood up, somewhat shakily and walked to the entrance to my tent. Maybe if I got some fresh air, I'd feel better.

I unzipped the flap and stepped out. Judging by the light coming from the sun, I could see that it was barely morning.

Well, no point in sticking around then. There was no way I'd get back to sleep. I may as well pack up and continue.

I was on my way to Lilycove City. I know I'd missed the contest there, but Lilycove was a big city. I was hoping to get some rest and maybe find someone who could help me with these nightmares. There was no way I could continue to live with them. Not with those cold accusing eyes and those cold bloody fingers touching me.

I shivered. It still felt like she was there, touching me, accusing me, staring at me in such a way that I knew she blamed me.

I put away my tent, taking apart the poles and folding the tent neatly into it's little travel bag. I rolled my sleeping bag and also put that in it's bag. Luckily I had those convenient travel sized tents that compacted down to the side of a purse. The same went for my sleeping bag so I could shove them both in my back pack.

I used to carry around a handbag, but that was a whole lot less convenient to carry my essentials in while I was travelling. Besides, I still had a handbag just for show, but I didn't carry it while walking.

I looked at the sun. Hopefully by the end of today, I'd make it into Lilycove. I'd be able to have a proper bed and a proper hot-water shower.

Better get moving.

* * *

**Me: Happy Dawn? I let you come into this one.**

**Dawn: Only to have a creepy nightmare! *shivers* That description alone id enough to give me the shivers.**

**Me: *shrugged* Well, you said you wanted to be included.**

**Midnight: Well, I'd say her nightmare has been the worst so far. That was downright creepy.**

**Me: You want me to give you a worse one?**

**Mignight:...no.**

**Me: Didn't think so.**

**Ash: We're escaping!**

**Jaiden: Possibly we are. Seems you're being dragged back**

**Ash: But you'll save me won't you?**

**Paul: I vote leave him**

**Me: that's not very nice. You realise I still need the guy for this. How else am I gonna get my Pokeshipping?**

**Misty: It would help if you included me as well**

**Me: I dunno, I think I might leave you and Mina out for a while. Mina will come last though, so at least you're next. Be grateful!**


	5. So much for a good start

**So much for a good start**

May's POV

_Burning, burning. Everything was burning._

_A baby was crying out loudly. _

_Pain, pain, and all I felt was numb. No, everything was cold, but I could hear the pain in the voices._

_I could only watch everything play out in front of me._

_Children were being pushed out of their homes. Loud wails from parents were cut short as gunshots sounded._

_"Mum!"_

_There was a boy. He looked so young, maybe two. He looked so innocent, no signs of guilt on his face. He looked so pained, tears running down his cheeks as he cried out._

_A woman was dragged out of one of the houses by her hair. A figure dressed in black held her tightly as she kicked and screamed._

_No, not the boy's mother. Please say that wasn't his mother._

_The boy started towards the woman, yelling out 'mama!' He was held back by another figure in black. The woman looked at the boy and then screamed agony as a knife was plundered into her chest._

_The boy screamed loudly._

I also screamed and sat bolt upright.

Midnight came rushing in from the other room.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

No burning? No screaming? No killing?

It was all a nightmare.

I looked at the girl beside me.

After telling me her nightmare last night, I'd offered for her to stay with me so that maybe she would get a good sleep. Maybe it was being all alone that had caused the brutal nightmare she'd had.

She'd been alone for all she could remember. Her parents had abandoned her; left her injuries and in pain. It was only because a Pokémon found her that she survived her injuries.

She really was a mysterious girl. She wouldn't tell me anymore than she was abandoned and her Pokémon found her. Her name was Midnight, named after they darkness she loved. She wouldn't say any more though.

"Just a nightmare," I said to Midnight.

"I was going to wake you," she said, "It's almost midday."

Midday huh? Opposite to midnight.

I looked at Midnight, who was opening the curtains now.

She was mysterious.

* * *

Drew's POV

"I can't believe you thought Paul was dragging you back," I said, laughing for the 5th time.

Ash crossed his arms and huffed.

"It's not like I knew was him," he complained.

Ash was currently in a bad mood. After Jaiden had told us to keep going, Paul had decided that Ash was too slow and had started to drag him away; kicking and screaming. Ash really did kick and scream, apparently thinking Paul was dragging him back to that place even though Paul was going in the complete opposite direction.

Jaiden had managed to hold them off, fighting them with a single Pokémon that none of us knew he'd even caught in the first place. None of us were supposed to have Pokémon after all.

Right now though, we were all up in the trees. For some reason, we'd decided that climbing trees was a good idea to escape.

Well, I guess it wasn't so illogical. I mean, the Pokémon on the ground couldn't smell us in the trees and it was easy enough to throw random bits and pieces on the ground to throw off our scent. Shaking the trees made the leaves fall down and it was all covered.

But I'd been sitting in this tree for a while now and there was only so many 'grassy/blending in/we're-making-fun-of-your-hair-for-being-green' jokes. My arms and legs were cramping and we still didn't know what Jaiden had been doing to get a Pokémon even though the men had past us hours ago.

"Can we get down now?" Ash whined, "I'm hungry. I need breakfast."

I looked to Jaiden, waiting for his answer.

"We may as well start moving," Jaiden said eventually, "It's past midday and I doubt they'll come back here now."

"Midday!" I exclaimed.

No wonder my muscles ached.

"That means I missed lunch as well!" Ash howled.

Slowly and tenderly, we all climbed down. My muscles groaned at each movement, having being cramped in the same position for hours.

"How do you have a Pokémon?" Paul asked Jaiden once we got down to ground level.

"I found it when it was an Eevee," Jaiden said, "It somehow dug under the fence and I saw it one time when I was outside thinking."

"But it's a Jolteon now," I said.

"I snuck into the guard's office and pinched a thunder stone and a Pokéball," Jaiden said, "Simple."

"How you've managed to get away with that, I'll never know," Ash said.

* * *

Dawn's POV

It was late afternoon when I finally made it into Lilycove City.

I released Piplup from his Pokéball.

"Look Piplup, we made it," I said.

He cooed something and I nodded.

"I know," I said, "We weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow, but I couldn't sleep."

He frowned and reprimanded me sharply.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" I retorted, "I wasn't going to go back to sleep if that's what you mean."

Piplup sighed and then tugged on my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Where are you going? You can't just lead me around like this, you're just as lost as I am."

Piplup pointed and chattered in his own language.

I snorted in response before covering my mouth and nose with my hand. That wasn't very lady like. I hope no-one heard that.

"What do you mean it's obvious which way to go," I said, "you're bluffing and hoping we-"

I cut myself off as I noticed a massive sign with the Pokécenter symbol on it.

Piplup made a smug noise.

"Ok, shut up smart guy," I said.

I walked into the Pokécenter, intending to sign up for a room as soon as I could so I could have a shower and a bed.. As soon as I came in, something caught my eye.

In the corner of the centre, there were two trainers. One was a brunette girl. The other…I couldn't see much of, they were wearing a dark hooded jumper.

I don't know what it was, but something about them made me feel drawn to them.

I looked at the table they were at. There was food set upon it.

Piplup tugged my hand and chatted.

"Just hold on a minute," I said, "I want to see something first."

* * *

May's POV

There was something incredibly frustrating about Midnight. I couldn't figure out what it was, but she made me incredibly frustrated.

Something was too strange about her. It was just too coincidental about what she'd told me so far; no more than she had before. It felt kind of weird. I felt uneasy around her.

Right now, we were eating dinner. I'd offered for her to come travel with me once I move from Lilycove and somewhere else.

She'd shrugged in response and said 'why not, don't have anything else to do'. It just all felt a little dodgy.

"Excuse me," someone said to the side.

I jumped and looked at the new voice that had joined in. It was a girl, who looked around my age, maybe a little younger. She had dark blue hair and matching eyes. Next to her was a cute little Piplup, who actually didn't look very impressed right now.

"Yes?" I said.

"I was just curious," the girl said, "I feel like I've seen you before."

"You have?" I asked, "What's your name?"

"Dawn," she said.

I racked my mind.

"No, I'm sorry," I said eventually, "I can't think that I've seen you."

She looked slightly confused.

"You look familiar though," she said, "I don't know how."

"My name's May," I said, hoping to help.

She paused and sighed.

"That name doesn't bring any recognition," she said, "I'm sorry for troubling you."

She looked kind of awkward as her stomach growled loudly.

"How about you eat with us?" I asked, "You sound like you need a meal."

"I don't want to intrude," she said.

"It's fine, isn't it Midnight," I said.

Midnight just shrugged in response.

"Not talkative?" Dawn asked as she sat next to me.

"Seems like it," I said.

"That's alright. Mum says I talk enough for two," Dawn said.

* * *

Misty's POV

Lost. That was what I was. Totally and completely lost.

It happened because I was walking, on my way from Lilycove to the next town when I'd heard something behind me. I'd looked back to see men dressed in black hooded cloaks, not even trying to pretend they were hiding.

I continued to walk, thinking maybe I'd made a mistake and that they merely were just innocent bystanders who enjoyed dressing up to look like the grim reaper. I'd walked a little faster though. Their presence had been enough to make me start to feel uncomfortable.

Then they'd sped up as well.

And that's when my panic had set in. I'd dashed off, convinced they were after me. Maybe it was irrational, but it scared me.

Eventually I'd found myself running into a forest and losing my way quickly. The good thing was I'd also lost them, but being out in the wild was not my ideal way to spend the night. I'd need to find my way out sometime.

Which brought me to my current situation; being totally and completely clueless of where I was. The map didn't help either.

I thought about the Pokémon I had with me. None of them were especially good at navigating.

I gasped as I found myself suddenly tumbling down a sharp decline. I screamed as my feet slipped out. I tried to grab onto something, but ended up stinging my fingers as I conned to fall.

I landed at the bottom with a sickening crack, pain entering my body. My right leg was especially sore. I tried to up, but yelped and fell down straight away. It hurt way too much.

Something was wrong and I was all alone…

* * *

**Me: There! Misty's here now, happy Misty?**

**Misty: No, look what you've done to me.**

**Me: It was necessary. Remember, Mina's still to come.**

**Ash: I thought you weren't going to add Misty in until next chapter.**

**Me: Well, things changed this chapter and it was shorter than I thought it was going to be, so I thought I may as well add in Misty. **

**Drew: Why is Jaiden the smart one of us boys?**

**Paul: yeah, I think you may be slightly biased.**

**Me: I'm not biased at all, I think Jaiden deserves some credit now.**

**May: Why's that**

**Me: *evil grin* Because he's going to suffer!**

**Jaiden: WHAT?!**

**Me: Nothing! *innocent smile***


	6. Hold on until Dawn

**Hold on until Dawn**

May's POV

Midnight kept her head down as we ate. It was completely silent. Dawn wasn't actually talking and Midnight wasn't talking either. I had nothing to say and every time I thought of something to say, it only was met by a short response.

I sighed at the tension around me.

"So Dawn, why are you in town?" I asked.

"I was hoping there'd be a dream specialist," Dawn said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I've been having horrible nightmares for a while now," Dawn admitted.

This girl was so open. Not many people would admit to suffering nightmares to someone they'd only met a few minutes ago.

"Sounds terrible," I said, "When did they start?"

"About two weeks ago," Dawn said, "I've lost sleep over them."

"That's when mine started," I said.

"Yours?" she asked.

"I've been having pretty bad nightmares too," I said, "They started about two weeks ago."

"That's strange," Dawn said.

"Mine started too," Midnight said.

"You as well?" I asked.

Midnight nodded.

"She has them?" Dawn asked.

Midnight nodded again.

"What are yours like?" Dawn asked, "If that's not too much."

"Mine always start with burning," I said.

Midnight rubbed her hand along the bridge of her nose.

"It's his eyes," she said, "They just haunt me."

"Whose eyes?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, "It's some little boy. His eyes always look so sad, or accusing, or scared, or hurt."

"Mine always have murder," Dawn said, "Someone murdered right in front of me and I can do nothing to stop it."

"Creepy," I said.

A shiver went down my spine.

"I don't think there's a dream specialist in this town," Midnight said slowly, "I would've gone to them already. Anything to get him out of my mind."

Dawn groaned.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Dawn asked, "What can I do? I can't go on with these any longer. I'm losing sleep."

"Maybe we can walk along one of the routes," I suggested, "You know there could possibly be a lonesome lady who interprets things there."

"I guess that'll do," Dawn said.

"Sounds fine with me," Midnight said.

"It's settled then," I said, "we'll leave tomorrow. It's dark now."

"Oh no," Dawn groaned, "I totally forgot to book a room."

"We can do that now," I assured, "they can't be out yet."

"I hope not," Dawn said.

* * *

Ash's POV

"Jaiden, it's dark," I said.

"I know," Jaiden said.

"Jaiden, we've been walking for ages," Drew said.

"I know," Jaiden replied coolly.

"Jaiden, they're not going to find us now," I said.

"I realise that," Jaiden said.

"Will you stop now?" Drew asked.

"I want to keep going," Jaiden said.

"Slow down," I said, "I'm tired and my feet hurt."

Jaiden sighed and stopped.

"You really want to stop for the night?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "We've been walking for ages."

"We'll get somewhere tomorrow," Drew said.

"Paul?" Jaiden asked.

"I don't care," Paul muttered.

"Fine, we'll stop," Jaiden said.

I flopped back on the grass.

"It's so cool," I said.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Have you really thought about it?" I asked, "We're totally free right now. There aren't any rules right now. We can relax."

"We have to find them," Paul muttered.

"Yeah, I mean we still have to do that," I said, "but other than that, there's no one we're held accountable to."

Jaiden nodded and looked up into the sky.

"I always wanted to know what it would be like to be free," Drew said lowly.

Jaiden hummed in acknowledgement.

"Will we stay free?" Paul asked.

"What?" I asked.

"When we find them? What do we do after?" Paul asked, "Will we be free? Or locked up again?"

I paused. Paul had a valid point. When we finally found them, would we be allowed to just come back. Would we go out of there again? Would we have to stay there for the rest of our lives? Would we ever see the outside world again; this world that was beyond the high brick walls?

"Do you think they'll be locked up too?" I asked quietly.

"She hated being cooped inside," Jaiden said, "If I know anything about ow she used to be, she'll find a way back out. Just like she did then."

That day. When we had snuck outside. Everything had gone wrong.

"Why did we ever go out?" Drew asked, "We could've stayed and everything would've been ok. We wouldn't have to go through this."

"She loved the outside world," I said, "They all did. I wanted to make her happy."

Drew sighed.

"That's right," he said, "Her charming ability to persuade me of anything."

Paul shook his head, but I could see he agreed. He was thinking about her just as much.

"Mew, why did we ever let them go for this long?" Jaiden hissed, "Look at what we've become without them."

He gestured to all of us. He was right though. We'd all become mopey, lifeless vessels trying to make it through daily life. Why did we need them so desperately to feel any sort of motivation? Everything seemed so bleak without them.

Jaiden shook his head.

"You guys sleep," he said, "I'll keep watch."

"Don't you need sleep too?" I asked.

He shot me a wry smile and shook his head again.

"I've gotten countless sleepless nights," he said, "I'm kinda used to it."

* * *

Misty's POV

_People were panicking. They were running all over the place. Children were crying. Women were screaming. Men were yelling orders around. Pokémon cried out as they ran around._

_What was happening? Why was everyone yelling, screaming and crying?_

_"Hey, what's going on?" I asked._

_No answer._

_"Excuse me," I said again, "Can you tell me what's going on?"_

_Still nothing._

_I gasped as I felt something cold go through me body. I looked down at myself, only to see a little girl had run straight through me. Didn't I exist?_

_"Hey!" I yelled, waving my arms around._

_There was no response. No one could see me. No one could hear me. No one could feel me._

_"Mum, I'm scared."_

_"It'll be alright darling."_

_A little boy with black hair clung to a women, shaking excessively. I wanted to reach out. I wanted to hug him, but my body wouldn't move at all. It was like I was frozen._

_A slightly crashing noise brought my attention upwards._

_No._

_Men, dressed in black hooded cloaks were all hitting a large dam wall with scythes. They were going to flood the place._

_"Get out!" I screamed._

_That's why women and children were being piled into vans and cars. That's why the men had jumped in the front and started driving. That's why the women were screaming for their babies._

_It all slowed down. The dam broke and a great wave burst from the dam. It swept along the ground, sweeping debris into it's current as it rushed._

_They weren't going to make it. I watched in horror as the water came crashing down. Buildings were crushed, cars swept away. Bodies went flying as the were dragged in. It went over my head, but I didn't move at all. I could see like I was in an invisible tank underwater. _

_Bodies were smashed against things, becoming horribly disfigured. The cars were ripped apart. Air bubbles from children escaped their lips, their last moments of fear frozen onto their face as they stopped breathing._

_"NO!" I screamed._

_The little boy looked at his mother, clamping a hand over his nose and mouth. The woman smiled at the boy before her hands were ripped away and her body battered._

_An ear piercing scream filled the air._

I sat up and then screamed in pain as my leg moved. Somehow I must've fallen asleep, but now…

It was dark still. I must've fallen asleep before.I had considered letting out one of my Pokémon to go out and find help, but I was scared they'd get lost and I wouldn't able to find them.

Right now though, I was more lonely and in need of some encouragement.

She searched around in my pockets and finally came across Azurill's Pokéball. With a small popping sound, I released the Pokémon inside.

She trilled her name and looked at me in concern.

"It's ok," I said, taking deep breaths and clenching my teeth against the pain, "I've just hurt myself."

She made a noise of slightly horror and cuddled into my arms.

I wanted to cry. The intense pain was worse than any shin cramp I'd ever experienced. There was both a sharp pain that kept coming back and an ache that just seemed to spread through my whole body.

"I'll wait out the night," I said, "I just need to keep calling once the sun comes up."

She whimpered.

"It'll be ok," I said, not sure who I was talking to more.

Azurill trilled sadly and looked at me.

"I just need some company," I said.

Just hold on. I could do it. I was a strong girl. Just hold on until the break of dawn and help will come.

_I will never stop running until I catch you…_

* * *

**Me: Well, here you go. Another chappie :D**

**Misty: YOU GAVE ME A NIGHTMARE!**

**Me: It was coming at some point.**

**Drew: We're all so mopey**

**Me: you just need your girls**

**Paul: Whatever**

**Midnight: Did you hear any denial there?**

**Me: Nope! Good choice.**

**May: When is Mina coming in**

**Me: I still haven't decided. Maybe in a few chapters. I've already got three girls to focus on since I've brought Misty in sooner than I expected.**

**Jaiden: Aren't you giving them your important ****announcement?**

**Me: OH YES! thank you. I have an important announcement!**

**Dawn: Every time she says this, it's bad news...**

**Me: Is not!**

**Anyway, as some of you may be aware, I am taking on the Nation Novel Writing Month Challenge (AKA NaNoWriMo). For those of you who don't know, you try to write a 50 000 word Novel in 30 days. Now, I know I already have a ton of projects and that I probably should finish them, but this is a HUGE opportunity for me and I'm so glad a friend told me about this. It's seriously inspiring and if I actually complete this challenge, I'd have written an actual novel...I still need to let that sink in a little.**

**SO because I will be trying to write daily to stick to the word count, I will be taking complete hiatus from any other writing I am currently doing and I will most likely only PM at night once I have finished the word count for the day. There are a few exceptions to this rule. The first is a oneshot I will hopefully be posting on the 13th. The second is another oneshot that will hopefully be posted on the 17th. And third is the one I hope you're most interested in. Due to my use of main characters for my NaNoWriMo being Mina and Jaiden, it will be very easy for me to twist my idea into a Fan fiction. I have several other characters that are similar to Pokémon characters. So, I will be updating (hopefully) a new project daily which will be my adaption of my NaNoWriMo. Just so you guys know that I haven't completely disappeared off the face of the Earth. **

**SO far, I've decided to call it '_the princess and her kidnapper_'. I don't really like that name much though so it could possibly (meaning most likely) change. You'll see what it's about once I post it. It'll be a double sided story though which I've never tried to do before. So this could be interesting. And there will possibly be a fair amount of romance for you crazy romance maniacs like me! It'll have Caffeineshipping and in the adaptation it'll have contestshipping and possibly hints to festivalshipping, and maybe Ikarishipping or Pokeshipping depending on what I decide to do with it. **

**And that's all I really have to say. So...Yeah...All my projects on hold except for my above mentioned ones. See you all in that project and if not, bye until December. **

**Jaiden:...You're really not good at sticking to one thing are you?**

**Me: Nope! :D**


	7. Trapped

**Trapped**

Dawn's POV

**_Run_**

_The voice in my head urged me on through the dark corridors. It was painted white and was completely empty. Bits and pieces were falling apart in this broken house._

**_Run_**

_I didn't even know what I was running from, but I didn't dark look back. Something was hissing behind me. Like poison leaking through the gaps._

**_Go!_**

_Someone was screaming behind me. I looked back. A small girl was writhing, her hands going to her throat as if something was suffocating her._

**_Just get out._**

_I turned back, ignoring all the things that were telling me to go back. I paused as I ran into a flat invisible surface. The girl pushed up against the other side, mouthing for help._

_"I can't," I said._

_I couldn't get past this. There was no way I could save her._

_Things went black and I started running._

**_Dawn_**

_I shivered at the small voice calling my name._

**_You never saved me._**

_I screamed as I slipped and suddenly I was falling. Things flashed past my eyes, too quickly for me to register. _

**_You could have saved me._**

_Cold fingers touched my neck and I screamed._

_"I couldn't do anything!" I screamed._

**_Dawn._**

_Fingers wrapped around my neck tightly. I shivered at the cold and coughed for air. I couldn't breathe._

_I reached up, trying to pull the hands away, but my hands met empty air._

_"Stop," I wheezed, "I'm going to choke."_

**_Dawn…You left me to die._**

_"Please stop. I never meant anything," I pleaded, "I can't breathe. You're going to kill me."_

**_You have to die._**

I gasped, my eyes snapping open. A sob shook my body as sweat covered my skin.

Another nightmare. I couldn't do this for much longer.

I looked over at the time on the clock. 5:06 am. Way too early for a normal human being to be up. I was only up because of the nightmares that invaded my mind.

There was no way I would be going back to sleep. I may as well get ready.

Groaning, I swung myself out of bed. A nice warm shower would make me feel better.

After a hot shower, I still felt awful. Something felt empty. What was it?

I headed down to the lobby. Maybe Nurse Joy had something I could do while I waited for Midnight and May.

I stopped when I came to the door. Midnight and May were both already there. Midnight was picking at a pile of pancakes while May was lazily spooning cereal into her mouth.

"What are you both awake for?" I asked, coming to sit by them.

"Nightmare," May said mournfully.

Midnight nodded silently, seeming to agree with May.

I sighed. The sooner we found a dream specialist, the better.

"Another one awake so early?"

I looked over to the kind smiling face of Nurse Joy.

"Would you like something to eat while you're here?" she asked.

"Do you have any fruit?" I asked.

Something light and refreshing would be good.

"Sure, did you want some," she said, just as cheerful.

I nodded back.

"After you've eaten, want to head out?" May asked.

I nodded slightly. "We're not doing anything else. We may as well get out as soon as we can."

Midnight stood up, slapping her hands on the table. "Don't include me in your travels."

I jumped. She looked so angry.

"Why not?" May asked, "Aren't you coming to see the dream specialist?"

"I am," Midnight said, "But after that, we part ways and you never see me again."

"Aren't we all friends?" I asked quietly.

Midnight glared, her eyes going a darker green, almost black.

"No," she said firmly, "I don't make friends with humans."

She started to walk away, but then paused. "You can't trust humans."

* * *

Misty's POV

After fitfully sleeping, I finally woke up to the sunshine.

Azurill trilled to me.

"I know," I whispered, "I'm going."

I turned over, wincing every time my injured leg moved. Ignoring it, I pushed myself up on my arms, getting into a push up position. I looked up at the climb.

"Azurill," I said, "Go ahead of my. Not too far, but make a clear path."

Azurill trilled slightly and ran ahead a little, clearing the prickly branches out of the way.

I pulled myself higher, crying out slightly at the sharp pain as my body protested to the movement.

"I have to go," I told myself, "You'll die out here."

I pulled myself higher and higher. I couldn't ignore the burning sharp pains, but I had to push through. I was going to die out here.

I panted once I got to the top. I was feeling battered and bruised and in severe pain, but I had made it. The path wouldn't be far from here.

"Azurill," I mumbled, falling down on my stomach again.

I had no energy left.

Azurill trilled urgently.

"Please," I whispered, "Go get help now."

I lay down, feeling something strong pulling on my conscious to just let go and fall asleep. I pushed on Azurill. I needed help. I couldn't do it any longer.

"Please Azurill," I said one last time before the darkness got to me.

* * *

May's POV

I was confused by Midnight. She said not to trust people and she hadn't elaborated at all. She refused to tell us anymore.

In fact, she'd hardly said a word since we started travelling. Her hand was always by her Pokéball. It was as if she expected something to jump out and attack her.

'Azurill!'

I looked over and saw an Azurill waving at us urgently.

"Hey, what is it little guy?" I asked, bending down to it's level.

It trilled slightly and tugged on my shorts lightly.

"I think it wants you to follow it," Dawn said.

"Great," Midnight muttered.

"Should we go?" I asked.

"Whatever," Midnight mumbled, "Let's just go see what it wants."

I nodded and stood up again.

"Tell me where to go," I said.

The Azurill scampered away slightly before turning back and looking to make sure we were following.

"I'm coming," I assured the frantic Pokémon.

We followed it off the path and around some thick shrubs.

When it finally trilled that we'd reached an end, I gasped in shock at what I saw.

There was a trainer, lying on the ground. She had short orange hair. Twigs and leaves and dirt were all tangled up in her messy ponytail that was hanging to the side.

Her skin was pale and scratched. Her clothes were dirty and prickles were scattered all over her.

Her leg was what made me feel most sick. It was obviously broken. Her skin was slightly crooked, and very swollen.

"Who is this?" Dawn asked, "I feel…Like I've seen her before."

Her leg," I said sadly.

Midnight rolled her eyes. "Get me two straight sticks, May. Dawn, check her trainer ID. See who this is and if there's anyone we can contact."

I nodded and searched around, looking for some sticks.

What had happened to her? Why was she so hurt?

Why did I feel like I knew her somehow? It felt like I'd seen that face before, but I couldn't place where.

Was I imagining it?

I picked up two long straight-ish sticks, heading back to Midnight and Dawn.

Dawn held a trainer card in her hands.

Midnight held an arrow in her hands and was slowly tearing it up her pant legs, making two long strips until she was wearing what looked like shorts now.

"I'm back," I said.

"Misty Waterflower," Dawn read, "I don't think I know the name, why do I feel like I know her?"

I frowned. The name didn't seem familiar to me either.

"She's not familiar at all," Midnight said blankly.

"There's no contact number," Dawn said.

I handed Midnight the sticks.

"If you're squeamish, look away," Midnight said.

Midnight put both her hands on Misty's leg, one hand above the break and the other below.

I winced as Midnight jerked the bone, lining it up so it wasn't so bent.

Misty whimpered in her unconscious state and I felt sorry for her.

Midnight laid the sticks next to Misty's legs, one on either side and started to wrap the cut strips around Misty's legs.

Once she was done, Midnight leaned back.

"If there's no contact, we'll just have to take her back to Lilycove ourselves," I said.

"Count me out of it," Midnight said, "I've put her in a splint. That's enough."

"Please Midnight," I said, "We can't just leave her. She's helpless like this."

Midnight picked up her arrow. "That's none of my concern. I gave her enough."

"Where did you even get that arrow?" I asked.

Midnight tensed, pressing her lips together tightly. "It's a reminder I keep. It reminds me why I should never trust people."

I sighed. "Please, just help us take Misty back and then you can go by yourself. We'll leave you alone after that."

Midnight growled in slight aggravation.

"Please Midnight," I begged, "I think you know the most out of us. We'd be lost if you didn't come."

"Fine," Midnight snapped, "but after this, I owe you nothing anymore. You let me go in peace and you never see me again."

"Uh, guys," Dawn whispered, "Don't freak out, but I think we're trapped."

I looked up suddenly and gasped. Men in black capes with sickles that resembled the Grim Reaper were surrounding us.

Midnight tensed. Dawn backed up.

"Anyone know what to do?" I asked.

"Don't panic," Midnight said quickly.

Dawn's back pressed against mine as we backed into each other.

"Kinda hard not to," Dawn said.

Midnight pat her thigh and growled slightly. She took a deep breath and then let out a loud sharp whistle.

"Ninetales! Help me!"

I screamed as the men advanced and I felt a hand on my wrist.

We were trapped.

* * *

**Me: Whew. It's been ages since I last updated this. What's it been? Almost 3 months? Eek, sorry guys.**

**Misty: Yeah, leaving me in pain like that, you better be sorry.**

**Ash: Hey, where are us guys this time?**

**Me: Later**

**Midnight: *rolls eyes* Just be patient guys. Seriously. It's not that bad.**

**Dawn: ARE YOU KIDDING!? Panic! We're going to die by a group of Grim Reapers!**

**Me: *laughs evilly* **

**Don't worry guys, I will try to update a little more often now. Hopefully between trying to catch up on my 365 challenge, I'll be able to do some more of this. I will finish it! I swear I will!**


	8. Recognise the pain

**Recognise the pain**

Jaiden's POV

I jumped up as I heard a sudden sharp whistle.

"Ninetales! Help Me!"

"Guys!" I called quickly.

Drew sat up slowly. Ash groaned and rolled over while Paul kept snoring.

"Get up!" I yelled, "I heard someone."

"Who?" Ash asked, yawning.

There was another piercing shriek.

Drew's eyes widened. Ash sat bolt upright and Paul also woke up.

"Who is that?" Ash asked.

"I have no idea," I said, "Let's go see!"

I started running.

"Wait up Jaiden!" Ash called.

I didn't slow. The way those screams sounded sent chills down my spine. It sounded like someone was being murdered.

It made me angry.

I heard footsteps as my friends caught up to me, running alongside me.

Another scream pierced the air and I jolted forwards.

Adrenaline was pumping through me body and I couldn't stop now even if I wanted. Something was wrong.

Finally I came to where the scream had come from and I felt myself slow down in order to take in the scene before me.

There were four girls. One of them was lying on the ground. The other three each had their backs against each other and each had called out one Pokémon.

The bluenette has called out a Buneary. The brunette had called out a Blaziken. The last was a blonde and she was fighting with a Ninetales. The one on the ground had orange hair.

I stopped and my eyes widened slightly.

But then I snapped back when I realised they seemed to be in trouble.

Black, cloaked men surrounded them and they seemed to be in a losing battle. Their Pokémon seemed tired and the men just kept advancing.

I saw from the corner of my eyes as Drew, Ash and Paul each stopped, taking in the scene.

I withdrew my sword.

"No time, just go!" I called.

* * *

Misty's POV

_I screamed._

_It was everywhere. _

_It was all over the place._

_Blood._

_Crimson red blood._

_It made me feel sick._

_There was so much of it everywhere. It was like a river._

_And I felt like I was drowning in that river._

_I looked down at myself to see I was already covered in it._

_The worse part? I knew it wasn't my blood._

_It was that boy's. The one with the black hair. I could still see his haunting brown eyes staring at me as if pleading me to save him._

_There wasn't anything I could do though. He drowned and I could only watch as he was ripped apart, his blood staining the waters red._

_I could only stand by. I couldn't do anything._

_His mother was sobbing over his battered body. Or what was left of it. It was so gruesome that it made me cringe._

**_I would run for you…_**

**_…Why don't you run for me?_**

I woke suddenly, a chill going down my spine. That voice felt so real.

"Keep Misty protected!" Someone yelled.

I gasped suddenly as I took in my surroundings. There were three girls and lots of men in black. They looked just like the man I had run away from before falling.

"They're back!" I yelled suddenly.

The brunette looked at me. "She's awake."

The bluenette knelt down for a moment. "How do you feel?"

"Shut up and help," the blonde snapped, "You don't have time."

I gasped as I saw one man raise a sickle. He swung it around, heading for the brunette.

"Look out!" I screamed, thinking she wouldn't be able to get away in time.

I heard the sounds of blades clashing and my eyes widened. There was a boy stranding in front of the brunette girl. He had messy brown hair and held a sword against the sickle as he twisted at an odd angle to keep his balance.

The brunette girl gasped suddenly.

Before I knew it, three more boys jumped in, each with a sword drawn.

One had strange green hair. One had queer purple hair. The last had…black hair.

I shivered, remembering my nightmare.

That had to be coincidence.

"I can fight myself," the blonde girl hissed as the purple haired boy jumped to help her.

"Shut up," the boy with purple hair snapped, "be grateful."

"I can defend myself," The blonde said quickly, throwing a punch at a man who had gotten to close.

The man however, merely grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm around.

I looked away as the purple haired boy drew his sword back, aiming for a stab.

When I looked back, the man was on the ground, covered in blood.

"Sure you can," the purple haired boy said sarcastically.

Eventually all the boys had slain all the Grim Reaper look-a-likes.

"Who are you all?" I asked.

The boy with black hair turned around. I recoiled slightly when I saw his eyes.

They were the same chocolate brown eyes as the boy who drowned.

* * *

Ash's POV

I stared at the girl with orange hair in shock. She looked so much like…

I turned to all the other girls. All except the blonde looked exactly how I remembered…_them_…

I turned to the other boys to see if they noticed at all.

Drew was staring. As well as Paul while Jaiden's expression was unreadable.

"I am Jaiden," Jaiden said slowly, "and these are my friends, Drew, Ash and Paul."

He pointed to us individually as he stated our names.

"Thanks for helping us. My name is May," the brunette said cheerfully.

I watched Drew recoil back slightly.

"May?" He asked.

"Yes?" May replied, looking confused at Drew.

"You shouldn't just give a stranger your name," The blonde snapped.

"But they helped us," the bluenette said, "No need to worry. I'm Dawn. Thank you boys for helping us."

Paul's eyes widened a fraction and he stepped back.

I looked at the range haired girl, noticing her leg was wrapped slightly.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded slightly, not looking at me. "I don't know what's going on. What happened?"

"We saved you," I said.

She was quiet for a moment. "Oh…I'm Misty."

I didn't know what I was supposed to feel. Happy, sad, shocked, surprised, angry?

I'd finally found her. I was sure it was her. But she didn't look like she recognised me.

"Don't you know me?" I asked.

She frowned. "I've never met you before in my life."

I felt crushed. It was like someone had dropped a heavy weight on me and I couldn't get back up.

I backed off and looked at the blonde.

So far, they had been…But she looked different.

Jaiden looked at the blonde expectantly.

She just glared back.

First warning sign. _She_ would never glare, especially not at Jaiden.

I wanted to tell Jaiden not to get his hopes up. She didn't look like her. Her eyes were too dark. Her hair was slightly different. It was short too. And something about her voice was different. And the way had been acting was not right.

Still, Jaiden waited expectantly.

"What's your name?" Jaiden asked.

"I don't tell random strangers my name," she snapped back.

I watched Jaiden flinch and right then I felt like yelling at the blonde. She was so inconsiderate. I had no idea how Jaiden thought this could even remotely be her. She was too different.

"I just saved you," Jaiden said.

"I owe you nothing," The blonde said sharply, "I was fine."

Why was she so short with him? We'd only helped her. Why didn't she appreciate it? She should at least say a thank you.

I could see Jaiden's hope was slowly being crushed and it made me feel bad.

"It's just your name," Jaiden said, "Please?"

"Am I never going to be left in peace?" the blonde exclaimed.

"Just tel; me your name," Jaiden insisted.

His body language was tense. I could see that he was starting to realise what he really didn't want to believe.

I didn't really like the blonde. I hated the fact that she didn't realise it one took a few words for her to totally destroy him. Only a few.

And I couldn't do anything to warn him about it.

There was no way I could stop this from happening.

Jaiden was going to get hurt again.

The blonde sighed. "You're persistent. Will you leave me alone if I say who I am?"

Jaiden didn't do anything, neither nodding, shaking his head or saying anything.

The blonde twitched slightly.

"You're really irritating me," she said, "Answer me."

Jaiden stayed quiet. I could almost feel his inner turmoil. If he said no, then he wouldn't get the answer he wanted. but if he said yes, then he'd have to stick by his word and leave her alone.

In a few short movements, the blonde had a dagger under Jaiden's chin. She glared dangerously, her eyes almost black.

"I hate it when pathetic people like you ignore me," She snapped, "Answer me, now!"

I knew Jaiden could easily get away. Jaiden was trained in combat skills.

"Alright," Jaiden conceded, "I'll let you go."

The blonde took her dagger away and put it behind her back, up her top where I assumed she had a case for it.

"My name is Midnight," She said shortly, "Midnight Ace and I'm leaving."

I felt like yelling at her as she stalked away.

She didn't even realise how much she had pained Jaiden. A pain he was familiar with before.

* * *

**Me: And...there goes Midnight...**

**Ash: That's so harsh!**

**Midnight: He'll get over it, no big deal**

**Dawn: poor Jaiden.**

**Me: I did**** tell you Jaiden's going to suffer. No Mina for him. The rest of you boys should be happy enough though ;P ****Don't worry, I'll introduce Mina soon enough. She's coming. Just not yet. A few things have to happen first.**


	9. Meeting you over again

**Meeting you over again**

Midnight's POV

Stupid people. Stupid trainers. I was finally getting away. I was on the road. I was prepared to finally do the mission I'd been trying to do for years now. No more interruptions.

I didn't care for a dream specialist. I could deal with the nightmares.

I didn't want anymore human contact.

I'd had enough. I was done.

They got in the way. I was finally free from them. I didn't need anyone. I could only rely on myself. And my Pokémon. That was all I needed.

* * *

May's POV

"Jaiden?"

I watched the boy named Jaiden as his shoulders slumped forwards and his face fell in what looked like a defeated expression. He looked slightly pained and just stared down the road sadly.

I watched as the boy named Ash put a hand on his shoulder.

Jaiden stiffened and then shook his head, straightening. His gaze turned to us and his eyes scanned each one of us warily.

I blinked at the one they called Drew. He looked slightly spooked and hopeful at the same time.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you looking at, grassy?"

His expression turned even more hopeful.

"Seriously, you're so weird," I said, "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You remember me?" He asked.

I blinked. Remember him? I'd never seen him before.

"How am I supposed to remember someone I've never met?" I asked, "You're weird."

Jaiden grabbed Drew's collar and pulled him away for a moment, the boys forming a circle where they spoke in hushed whispers.

"Who are they?" Dawn asked me.

"I don't know," I said, watching them talk, "They're strange."

"Maybe we look like people they used to know," Misty said.

"Well, they have the wrong girls," I said.

"No!" Jaiden yelled suddenly, backing away from the other three boys.

"Jaiden calm down," Drew said, "I'm not saying it's true."

"It's just possible," Ash said.

"You're lying!" Jaiden yelled, "She's not dead. She's not dead! She's alive!"

"Jaiden!" Paul said sharply, "Be reasonable. The other three are here and she's not. It's possible they killed her. Think about it."

Jaiden shook his head furiously. "She's not dead."

Drew sighed. "I know you want to believe that, but it's still possible."

"I refuse to believe I broke out for nothing!" Jaiden shouted, "She's alive and I'm going to find her."

Break out? I looked at the other two girls in concern. Were they jail breaks? Should we run?

"Shut up!" Paul snapped, "You don't know. It's a possibility. Just get your head around the fact we might not ever find her."

"She's not dead," Jaiden said softly, shaking his head and backing away again, "She's not dead."

Ash shook his head and sighed. "Alright, she might not be dead. We don't know anything until we have proof."

"Excuse me," Dawn said, walking over, "What's wrong? Who's not dead?"

"Jaiden's best friend," Ash said, "We're all looking for our best friends. They were kidnapped."

I gasped. "Oh no, that's awful!"

Misty groaned slightly and lay back. "Hate to break it to you guys, but my leg is killing me. Can we talk after someone helps me to the doctors?"

I nodded. "Hey, can you boys help us out?"

"Hey, that's a great idea," Dawn said, "You help us get Misty back and you can talk on the way back. We might be able to help you find them."

The boys all looked at each other and then Jaiden nodded.

"Alright," he said, "I suppose it's worth a shot. You can help us."

* * *

Drew's POV

Everything was silent as we helped Misty back to Lilycove City. It was strange; seeing the girls again, even though they didn't seem to remember us.

I glanced at May from the corner of my eyes. She looked almost exactly the same as I remembered her, only older and more mature looking.

I wanted nothing more than to finally embrace her again, but Jaiden had warned all of us to act like we didn't know who they were. If they had no memory, it was more than likely, we'd freak them out. It was going to be better to take them back so our leaders could help them understand.

"So grassy, tell me about your best friend," May asked.

It's you! I said in my head.

On the outside, I shrugged.

"She's my best friend," I said.

"No duh sherlock," May said sarcastically, "Tell me more about her. What did she look like?"

"She has brown hair and blue eyes and she's shorter than I am. She has paler skin and a grin that lights her whole demeanour when she's happy," I said.

"Aw," May cooed, "You sound like you really like her."

"I do," I said, "We all really do. Some of us have never been the same since they were taken away."

"That's really sad," May said, "I really hope you find them."

I had. Ash had. Paul had.

Jaiden hadn't.

I looked up and nodded towards Jaiden. "Some of us are pretending to hold up better than we really are."

"Is that because Midnight?" May asked.

"She looked similar," I said, "She wasn't his friend. She looked a little different and she acted totally different. I suppose he still hoped he'd find her."

"Do I look like your special friend then?" May asked.

And so I did something that almost broke my heart.

"Who you? June, I know you wish you were special to me already, but I'm afraid I don't know you that well," I said, smirking as I flicked my hair away.

I pretended that I didn't know her.

* * *

? POV

I frowned as I walked along. I think I was lost. Something had gone wrong somewhere along he way. I was supposed to be heading out…somewhere. Which way was I going?

I didn't really know this area well. Perfect. Why did I have to get lost like that?

If only someone was around to show me.

I wandered through town. Which town was this? Lilycove City. That's right.

I sighed and called out my most trusted Pokémon.

"Oh Ninetales, I don't remember where I was going," I said to her.

She looked at me sympathetically. 'You could ask someone.'

I looked around at all the people rushing by. "Everyone looks so busy. I don't think they'll have time for me."

I flicked my golden blonde hair away from my face and looked down at my friend. I blew my side fringe back out the way and pouted as Ninetales rolled her eyes.

'Umbreon remembers where you needed to go,' she said.

I clicked my fingers. Of course. Umbreon. She had a much better memory.

I called out my other Pokémon and knelt down.

"Do you remember where I'm supposed to be going?" I asked her.

She nodded to me. 'Fortree City.'

"Fortree!" I exclaimed, "That's right! I remember now. I should ask which way that is."

I looked around and spotted another trainer who looked about my age.

I grinned and bounded over to her. "Hi."

She glanced at me, dark green eyes fixed in a glare.

That wasn't a nice thing to do to a stranger.

"Can you please help me?" I asked, "I'm lost."

She tensed slightly. "I don't help humans." She walked away, leaving me confused.

What did I say?

I guess some people were just grumpy.

Umbreon and Ninetales looked at me.

"I know," I said, reading their expressions, "that was really rude wasn't it?"

'Maybe you should just go in somewhere and ask someone' Ninetales suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed.

I looked at the closest building. The doctors. Well, that would work.

I bounded in through the door and squeaked in sudden shock as I crashed into someone.

* * *

Jaiden's POV

I winced slightly as I crashed into someone and fell down.

"Ouch," I mumbled.

I rubbed my arms and pat my body down, making sure I hadn't damaged anything. Not that it mattered. We were at the doctors anyway.

Seriously, who runs through the door?

"Uh Jaiden?" Drew said slowly.

"What?" I snapped, looking back at him.

Ash just pointed forwards, his eyes wide.

I turned around, wondering what they were going on about.

My eyes also widened as I watched the girl I'd run into sit up.

She stared at me, green eyes curious.

Golden blonde hair…

Green eyes…

"Oh my gosh," She said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. That's not the way a meeting should go."

She stood up and tugged on my arm slightly.

I stared in shock for a moment before I slowly stood up.

Could it really be her?

She was the same as I remembered. Long, wavy golden blonde hair. Forest green eyes that twinkled cheekily.

She grinned at me and my mouth opened slightly.

Don't get your hopes up, I told myself, it could all be a lie.

But she looked so much like her. Even more than Midnight did.

Her name slipped past my lips without me even thinking about it.

"Mina?"

* * *

**Me: There we go! I finally completed this chapter! **

**Jaiden: Mina!**

**Me: I'm right here. Don't freak out!**

**Drew: I thought you weren't coming in yet?**

**Me: I wasn't...But then I forgot the events I had planned so I decided why not? Jaiden's suffered quite a bit already and I got too sad for him**

**Dawn: Favouritism...**

**Me: No!**

**Midnight: What happens to me?**

**Me: You have your own special little role later on *evil grin* It's going to cause a lot of pain...**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Me: *innocent smile* nothing**


	10. Questions without answers

**Questions without answers**

Jaiden's POV

She looked at me. "Do you know me?"

My eyes widened.

"Mina?" I asked again.

She giggled. "Is that who I am?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know who I am," she said, "So I've always called myself Daniella Kata-Lee because I thought it sounded cool. I've been hoping to run into someone who knows who I am."

"How can you not know who you are?" Ash asked.

"I don't remember," she said, "I don't remember anything. Some people found me when I was five. They said I fell out of a car or something as it sped past. They said I was unconscious. I don't remember anything at all though."

Fell out of a car? The kidnapper's van! Of course. This really was Mina!

I couldn't help myself and I embraced her. "Yes, I know you."

"Really?" She asked, "Who am I?"

"You're Mina," I said, "You're my best friend."

I could feel the other guys and their eyes on me.

"Is this true?" She asked.

I nodded.

Shortly after, I felt her embracing me back. "Then I'm so happy."

"Me too," I said, sighing into her hair.

* * *

Midnight's POV

I was happily walking along, alone with Umbreon.

I stopped when I felt the presence of another person. "Who's there?"

My hands reached for the dagger I kept strapped to my spine for emergencies like this.

"Very good, sharp senses. I like it."

I whipped around, uncasing my dagger, holding it up against the intruder's throat.

"And quick and deadly, even better."

I narrowed my eyes, inspecting who is was who disturbed my peace.

It was a man. He seemed to be an average man. Dirty brown hair and similar brown eyes. From what I could guess, he was in his late 40's. He was taller than I was and he carried a way about him that was calm and collected. I would guess that he was used to being in charge of people from his upright posture.

I looked over his face, trying to read what he could possibly want from me.

His face, however, was carefully blank. If anything, there was a certain look of hunger in his eyes, like he'd found something that he had been searching for.

His eyes were cold and hard and they ran over my features as he was inspecting me.

I dug the dagger into his skin slightly, and his eyes met mine again.

Strangely, they showed no fear at all.

He laughed slightly and I frowned. What person would laugh at a situation like this.

"Forgive me for my rudeness," He said, "My name is Nathan."

I raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask, what is your name?" he asked.

I poked the blade of my dagger into his skin enough to draw a trickle of blood. "I don't give my name freely. What is it that you want?"

"Forgive me if this sounds creepy to you, but we have been observing you over a number of years now," he said.

My eyes narrowed. "Who is 'we' and why are you watching me?"

He clicked his tongue. "Where are my manners? I work for ALPHA. We aim to liberate all captive Pokémon from their enslaving masters."

"What does this have to me?" I asked.

"Ah, you see, you may be a valuable part of our team," Nathan said.

I took my dagger away and started walking away. "Not interested. I don't trust humans."

Not after what had happened to me. I shall never forget how it felt or the look in their eyes.

I paused when I felt something sharp poking into my back.

"Let me rephrase, you will be a valuable part in our team," he said.

"Threatening me won't get you anywhere," I said, "Why do you want me so bad?"

"Because you're special," he said.

"Special?" I asked.

"You're very special Midnight," he said.

"I don't think I told you my name," I said.

"We've observed you," he replied, "I know your name. I know about what happened to you."

I tensed up.

"With us, you can get revenge on those people, like you've always panned to do," he said.

I fingered the arrow I kept strapped to my leg. This was the reason I didn't trust people.

"When you're done, you can have them begging for mercy," he said, "You can have them in the palm of your hands and you can do anything you want to them."

I pricked my fingered on the sharp tip through the fabric of my pants. I brought my finger up, staring at the blood drizzling down slowly.

That was a lot of blood for such a small wound.

I sounded like me. Such a lot of hurt came from such a seemingly small event.

"All you need to do, is join us and you can have everything you want," he said.

"Everything I want," I repeated.

"All you have to do is one little favour," Nathan said.

"What do you want?" I asked, clenching my fists.

The one thing I want. Revenge on those who had left me like this. And now I was so close.

"Do you remember those girls you met a while ago?" Nathan asked.

"What about them?" I asked, turning around to face him.

I would do anything.

He leaned close, his mouth next to my ear as he whispered his next words. "Bring them to me."

* * *

Ash's POV

"So can she really not remember a single thing?" I asked Jaiden.

Jaiden shook his head. "Completely blank. She can't even remember her name."

"So why did you get to tell her who she is and we didn't?" Drew asked.

"She can't even remember her name," Jaiden said, "The others can remember their name at least. They at least know what happened after they were kidnapped. Mina has no memory at all. I had to give her something."

Paul huffed slightly and crossed his arms. "What happens now?"

Jaiden shrugged. "We'll take them back and find a way to regain their memory."

"We should check on the girls," Drew said, "I would think Misty's alright now."

"I wonder how they don't remember us in the first place," I said.

Jaiden shook his head. "I don't have the answers to that."

He sighed. "Out here, I don't have any of the answers."

* * *

Misty's POV

_Rain, rain, let it rain._

_Children. Two of them._

_One an orange haired girl._

_One a black haired boy._

_Chocolate eyes stare into mine. It's like he can see me even though so far I had been invisible._

_Look at me please._

_I'm not invisible._

_It was pouring. Raining down._

_Thunder went and lightning struck._

_"We should go inside," the orange haired girl said, "We'll get rained on."_

_The boy shook his head, staring at the sky. "I like the lightning."_

_She tugged on his hand, but he stayed still._

_They would get hurt if they continued this. The lightning and thunder was getting closer._

_She huffed and crossed her arms, going back to go inside._

_No, don't leave him alone. Something bad could happen._

_As if on cue, lightning rained down again._

_I shut my eyes and blocked my ears, but it didn't stop me from hearing the pained scream or seeing the brief look of horror on his face before the lightning hit him._

_It was silent. Deathly silent. _

_I opened my eyes and gasped. _

_The boy was lying there. He was dying, but still his eyes still looked at me._

_Haunting me. Accusing me._

_His mouth opened as his eyes closed, words slipping past his lips before he went still._

**_Why don't you remember me?_**

"I don't know you!" I screamed as I woke up.

Six faces peered at me in worry.

"It was a nightmare?" I asked.

I raised my hands to cover my face and realised, in horror, that it was damp with tears.

"Are you ok Misty?"

It was Ash who had asked the question, but the amount of concern in his voice confused me. Why would he be so worried for a stranger.

"I…I don't know him," I said, "Why does he keep coming back?"

"Who is?" May asked.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"The boy in my dreams," I said, "He keeps coming back, but I don't know him."

"Boy?" May asked slowly.

I nodded and then blinked. "Wait, what happened?"

"They had to knock you out so they could operate," Dawn said, "There's a pin in your leg because it was broken pretty bad."

I looked at the cast over my leg. It was plain white.

"They said that you could choose a colour when you woke up again," May said, "For the waterproof wrapping."

"Blue," I said instantly, "I love blue."

I looked at Ash.

He had chocolate brown eyes.

Like the boy in my dreams.

"I don't know you," I said to him, "get out of my head."

"I know," he said sadly.

Why? All these unanswered questions were driving me crazy.

Who had the answers?

* * *

**Me: Finally an update!**

**Ash: MIDNIGHT IS THE BAD GUY...er...GIRL!**

**Midnight: *shrugs* Seems to fit**

**Misty: I'm so confused.**

**Drew: This isn't fair. Why does Jaiden get Mina and we don't get to tell?**

**Me: Ah, but I don't remember a thing, do I? That includes Jaiden.**

**So yeah, sorry for updating in a bit. I had other priorities. I shall try to update this more often because I do realise that cliffhangers are awful.**


	11. Keeping secrets

**Keeping secrets**

Midnight's POV

It didn't take me long to find the girls again.

They were taking Misty to the hospital so it wasn't hard to backtrack and find them again.

Of course the boys were there too.

Nathan had told me what to do. I had to get close enough to them. Make them trust me enough to follow me and then I'd lead then straight to Nathan.

I didn't know what he wanted with them, but if it would get me revenge on those people who had taken away everything I had ever loved then I didn't care.

It wasn't like I cared about those girls anyway. They were stupid.

I walked in and paused, eyes narrowing as I counted.

There were four boys, but there were four girls now.

Misty, Dawn, May and some other girl. I wasn't told about a fourth girl.

"Who are you?" I asked, pointing at the new girl.

Everyone in the room looked up at me in surprise.

My eyes were briefly drawn to the blue plaster over Misty's leg, but I quickly brought then back to the blonde.

"You came back?" May asked.

"I changed my mind," I snapped, "I do want a dream specialist. These nightmares are making me lose sleep."

"Well, the boys were just saying that they knew a place that might be able to help us," Dawn said, "Why don't you come along too?"

I narrowed my eyes at the boys as they all fidgeted. They didn't want me here.

"Sure," I said quickly before someone could interrupt.

I had to get those girls to Nathan.

"Now, who are you?" I asked, pointing to her.

Something nagged at the back of my head, but I ignored it for the moment.

"Me?" She asked, "Well, I don't know who I am. He says that I'm Mina."

She pointed at Jaiden.

She had no memory? I was never told about an amnesiac.

I clenched my hands, hissing at a sudden pain in my head.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked.

I nodded. "I need a moment. Don't leave without me. I'll just go get a pain killer."

I darted out quickly and ran to the bathroom. Lying was one of the things I had become good at.

I pushed a button on the earphone that Nathan had given me. He said that we'd need to keep in quick contact in case anything happened. I was supposed to keep him updated and he'd tell me about any changes in plans.

It was a way that we going communicate. It had a speaker and a microphone installed and could easily be hidden by my tattered hair.

"Nathan," I hissed.

"Is there a problem?" he asked back calmly.

"Who is this fourth girl?" I asked, "she calls herself Mina. You never said anything about a fourth girl."

"Mina?" he asked, "Oh Midnight, you have nothing to worry about with Mina. She is completely brain dead."

"What do you want me to do with her then?" I asked.

There was a pause and I heard a few lazy clicks of a mouse. I assumed he was on a computer then.

"Leave her for now," he said, "I don't think she'll be harmful right now."

"Now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But," he continued, "If Mina does anything to step out of line or interfere with your mission…"

He trailed off and I heard another click.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Kill her," he said.

* * *

May's POV

"Come on, I hate this, let's go," Misty said.

"We have to wait for Midnight," Dawn said.

"Is it just me, or does something seem off about her?" Drew asked.

"I think you're imagining things," I said, "She's just moody."

How could that silly grassy just make a judgement like that. Midnight seemed to have gone through something tough. It would be better if he wasn't rude about it.

Drew hummed, but the frown didn't leave his face.

I looked over at Mina to see what she thought of things, but she was currently occupied.

Jaiden was talking to her about something. He held her hands and was smiling gently at her.

"Is that how close you guys are with your best friends?" I asked, pointing to Jaiden and Mina.

I looked over at the other boys to see Ash and Drew nod slowly.

"At least we used to be," Paul muttered.

"No need to worry," Dawn said, "We'll help you find them!"

She pat Paul's arm and he flinched at the contact.

I tilted my head.

"Don't touch me," Paul said sharply, pulling his arm away, "Troublesome girl."

Dawn twitched angrily. "My name is Dawn! I'm not troublesome!"

Paul just grunted.

"What kind of response is that?" Dawn yelled at him.

"Stop screaming," Paul said, "You'll give me a headache with your voice."

I stepped forwards and grabbed onto Dawn's arm, seeing how agitated she was becoming. "Don't. It's a hospital. People need peace, quiet and rest here."

Dawn huffed, but slowly settled down. "You got lucky."

Paul raised an eyebrow, but Drew quickly shot him a disapproving look.

Midnight came back in, looking around. Her eyes narrowed slightly at Mina.

"Are we going now?" Misty asked.

Jaiden looked up and dropped one of Mina's hands. I noticed though that he kept a firm hold on her other hand, as if letting it go would mean she would run away.

I stepped forwards to help Misty up and she put her good foot on the ground.

Ash handed Misty her crutches and she smiled gratefully at him. Though a suspicious look remained in her eyes. Or was it curious?

She stood up and nodded.

"Do you need help?" Ash asked.

Misty shook her head. "I can do it myself."

She looked over at me and I gasped.

I held my head tightly as a sharp pain entered my brain. It ached and it pulsed, like a bad headache.

Something though, felt like it was tingling at the back of my mind. Like a distant memory.

* * *

Drew's POV

I looked at May in concern as her face scrunched up in pain. She dropped to the ground and I ran to her side.

Dawn was beside me, trying to get May to uncurl and talk to her.

"May, say something, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Misty," May said suddenly.

I tipped her head up so that she'd look at me. "Misty?"

"Misty," May said, her eyes widening, "Misty!"

Misty looked at her, confused. "I'm right here."

May stood up and looked straight at Misty. "I know you."

"What?" Misty asked.

"It just came," May said, looking a little dazed, "I think you were in the childhood that I don't remember."

I twitched slightly.

"I don't remember anything before the age of 5," May said, "But something just came to me. I remember saying your name. And I saw a young version of you in my mind."

"You know me?" Misty asked.

I clenched my hands slightly. She remembered Misty?

May nodded slowly. "I think so."

"How?" Misty asked.

May shook her head. "I don't know how."

"Why wouldn't we have seen each other if we knew each other?" Misty asked, "Why don't I remember you?"

May shook her head. "I don't know. Don't you remember anything?"

Misty frowned. "I don't remember you. I can't remember anything before I was 6."

"Do you think maybe we used to be childhood friends?" May asked.

"That would be a big coincidence," Misty said, shrugging, "I suppose it's possible."

I walked outside and unleashed my frustration by hitting a tree.

May could remember Misty. Even if it was just a tiny bit. That confirmed that they definitely were who we thought they were.

But out of all the people she had to remember, why did it have to be Misty?

"Why didn't you remember me?" I shouted, hitting the tree again.

It wasn't like me to get angry like this, but I'd had it. I was at my limit.

I was the closest to May. I was her best friend. If she remembered anyone, it should've been me!

And why couldn't I tell her that she was special? Why was Jaiden allowed to tell Mina who she was, but I couldn't tell May who she was?

It was unfair.

I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Midnight.

Her eyes were trained on my face, her own expression carefully blank.

"You seem upset," she said.

"I'm fine," I hissed through gritted teeth.

Her eyes narrowed at me. I got the feeling she didn't buy it.

"What are you hiding?" She asked.

I flinched. "I'm not hiding anything."

Her eyes narrowed further, her dark jade eyes locking onto my own green eyes as if we were in an intense staring contest.

Something about Midnight wasn't right. Something was…off…

She was like a puzzle I couldn't figure out. I couldn't tell what made her tick.

"You're hiding something," Midnight said, "And I'm going to find out what it is. If you're planning on doing something to those girls, I can assure you I won't let it happen."

I frowned. Midnight seemed to have her own secrets that she wasn't saying anything about.

Midnight tensed and then straightened.

I raised an eyebrow and looked up to see all the others coming out.

"We can stay here tonight," Jaiden said, "We'll move out in the morning."

"No," Midnight said, "I think we've all delayed enough."

She turned to stare straight at Jaiden as she said her next words. "We move now. If you want to rest, we can camp when it gets dark."

Midnight and Jaiden stared each other down, tension crackling in the air.

I bounced slightly on my feet, wondering what was going to happen.

Jaiden was a very protective type. He could be quite stubborn when it came to what thought would be best.

However, Midnight also didn't look like she was very well going to let him dictate her actions.

I worried for what would happen and who would back down first.

* * *

**Me: Don't hate me!**

**Midnight: Hmm...Are you really going to have me kill Mina?**

**Drew: that's silly! Mina wouldn't kill anyone in her stories**

**Me:...**

**Jaiden: No way! I'm not letting that happen**

**May: I remember Misty? Is that all?**

**Me: Yup! I think things are going to speed up a little now. I've been dawdling a little when it comes to plot, but I think I'll start to speed things along now. Or maybe not. It is quite fun to torture-I mean tease all of you *evil grin***

**Ash: you're so cruel!**

**Me: hey, I let Drew suffer this time. You suffered last chapter a little. Don't take it out on me. I wonder who's next**

***silence***

**I suppose I'll see who I want it to be next chapter when it comes to it.**


	12. Increasing injuries

**Increasing injuries**

Ash's POV

Drew looked at me and I shot a concerned look back as Midnight and Jaiden continued to stare at each other.

"Misty is injured," Jaiden said.

"She's fine," Midnight replied, "The sooner she gets moving, the better. How do you expect her to get better if she can't strengthen herself?"

"How do you expect all of us to move out when some of us are clearly exhausted?" Jaiden answered.

He shifted Mina, who was leaning on his shoulder and pointed to May who was yawning.

"They can sleep when it gets dark," Midnight said, "Do you want to throw out sleep routines?"

"It won't do their sleep routines any good if you tire them out," jaiden said, "And they have more nightmares."

"I know where to find a dream specialist," Midnight said, "So the girls should follow me."

Jaiden opened his mouth to answer, but stopped as Mina shifted.

"Jaiden," Mina said softly, looking up at him innocently.

Jaiden's eyes softened and he looked down at her. "Yes?"

"I don't mind," she said, "Let's follow Midnight."

Midnight's eyes narrowed at Mina and I tilted my head slightly. What was that look for?

"Yes, follow me," Midnight said.

Jaiden sighed. "Fine."

Drew shifted over to me, and lowered his voice to a soft murmur. "We have to watch that Midnight."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"There's something off about her," Drew replied, "I'm going to warn Paul and Jaiden to keep an eye on her too. I think there's something she's not telling us."

"Drew, we don't know her at all," I pointed out, "How can we know anything about her?"

"Her actions and what she says doesn't match," Drew said, "And I don't know her motivations, but I get a bad feeling from her."

"Don't be paranoid," I said, "Just keep May safe. We can all watch one of the girls and if anything happens, we'll definitely protect them this time."

I looked at Misty as she hobbled to keep up as we started to follow Midnight.

"Even if they don't remember us," I said, "It's what they deserve."

* * *

Paul's POV

It stung. For Dawn not to remember me at all.

It felt unfair; unjust.

It'd been an important part of her life. How could she forget? How could she throw that away?

And for her to be around me, hurt more than I thought it was going to.

I felt so bitter that I just couldn't help pushing her away from me.

"What are you looking at, troublesome girl," I said.

She'd been staring at me silently ever since we started walking.

"I have a name!" She exclaimed, "Dawn! It's Dawn!"

I knew that, but I didn't care to say it. It felt too painful.

She was right there, but I still didn't have her back. Saying her name would just acknowledge that even more and I didn't know if I was ready to feel that kind of burning pain again.

"Whatever," I said, "You were staring at me. Why?"

"I was just wondering how a person could be so cold and rude," she said.

I shrugged, not offering her an answer.

It would be hard to explain to her exactly what I was feeling and why I felt that way. Especially since she didn't remember anything.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched her fists clench in irritation.

"That is not an answer," She hissed through her teeth.

I shrugged again. I wasn't in the mood to give her a reason.

How was I supposed to tell her that I was upset because things would never go back to normal?

I guess they were right when they said memories were delicate things.

And I wasn't going to get them back, so now mine remained bittersweet.

I looked over at her, seeing that she was fuming.

"You!" She screamed.

She stomped her foot and pointed a finger at me accusingly.

My eyes widened slightly as I watched something shoot from her fingers. Dark purple barbs.

I ducked out the way and winced as they cut into my upper arm instead, tearing through my jacket and shirt down to my skin.

I held a hand over the area and felt warm blood seep through my fingers.

Dawn's eyes were also wide and she stared at her hands. "What just happened?"

"You tell me," I snapped.

I turned to yell at Jaiden near the front. "You guys need to stop. I have to wrap and injury now."

I glared at the ground and unzipped my jacket, feeling a little dizzy. It was probably from the blood loss. I supposed I'd have to drink a lot of water and eat something sweet to keep my blood sugar levels normal.

I dropped my pack on the ground, shrugging off my shirt before reaching in to find a bandage.

"Paul," Dawn said softly.

I tensed, knowing she was staring at the scars on my back.

"Paul, are you alright?" Ash asked.

Drew, Ash and Jaiden crowded around me, shielding me from Dawn's view.

I knew she was going to ask about them eventually, but I wasn't prepared to deal with it yet.

"Is it bad?" I asked, finally finding a bandage.

"It's…purple?" Drew said, sounding confused.

I turned my head to look at it. My head was throbbing with a headache, but I ignored it. I would have to get this covered first before I could recover the fluids I'd already lost.

I frowned when I saw Drew was right.

The would itself was a dark red and it oozed blood down my arm. It look deep. Not deep enough to require stitches, but not quite a shallow would. A wound like this would require some time to heal and might leave a scar. It wouldn't kill me though.

At the edges though, the skin was turning a deep purple, like a bruise. The barbs had cut me however, so I couldn't think of why it would be bruising.

Maybe that was the result of cutting through my clothes. Then again, my body did tend to bruise easily.

"It's fine," I said, "but I think we should stop so I can rest it and recover from what I've lost."

I wrapped it tightly with the bandage, intending to stop the flow of blood. I tapped in in place with medical tape and then searched for a new shirt to put on for a while.

"We can set up," Jaiden said, "You do what you need."

I nodded, hardly noticing as they walked away to tell the girls.

I opened my drink bottle and drank some water.

This headache really was bad and getting worse.

"Paul, you look a little pale," Dawn said.

"Probably from blood loss," I replied with a glare.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Sorry isn't going to change what happened," I snapped, "Just leave me alone for the night."

I sipped the water quietly while they set up camp.

My headache got worse and finally when camp was ready, I crawled into my sleeping bag.

"I think I'll have to sleep it off," I muttered.

"I think we should all rest," I heard Jaiden said before I slipped into the peaceful darkness of sleep.

* * *

Midnight's POV

_Darkness. Again, that pitch black that I couldn't see in._

_Fear was closing in on me. I didn't know what I was afraid of._

_It felt like metal clamps were on my wrists, but when I looked, there was nothing there. But the coolness of metal stung my skin still._

_"Leave me," I said, not sure who or what I was talking to._

_All I knew was fear. _

_I turned in circles, trying to see anything that I could recognise. But I couldn't see anything._

_It was like a black hole; a never ending vortex of darkness that I couldn't escape._

_And then suddenly I saw them. Blue eyes. Staring straight at me. Pale blue eyes._

_I stared at them back. I don't know why, but I always felt like I knew them. Like They knew me. _

_I didn't trust humans though, so I don't know who it could be._

_I cried. "Who are you?"_

_I screamed as something wrapped up my arms. Something cold and dark and I couldn't see._

_I felt like I had once loved whoever these blue eyes belonged to._

_But now, I wasn't sure._

_I hated humans. They were pathetic. Taking things that didn't belong to them. Taking control of things that were not theirs to control._

_"You hurt me."_

_"I would never hurt you!" I exclaimed._

_Something about them was so painful to look at. _

_It was like they burned straight through me._

_They accused me. But I didn't do anything._

_They looked so sad. But I didn't know what for._

_They looked so pained._

_But why me?_

_And I felt it. Intense pain throughout my whole body. And I screamed._

I woke up, cold sweat over my body, still screaming in agony.

I panted and looked around.

No darkness? No eyes? No pain?

It was all a nightmare. A horrible nightmare.

I let out a choked sob.

"Midnight?"

I jumped as a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked over to see Jaiden.

"I heard you scream," he said, "are you ok?"

I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop sobbing.

I heard him sigh and shift. I jumped suddenly when I felt arms around me.

The first thought I had was to jump and run, but then…

They were warm.

His arms were warm.

I turned, putting my face on his soft shirt. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Perhaps is was the haunting nightmare I'd just had that was making me soft.

I sighed slightly and felt my body still shaking. I needed to calm down.

Why was he so warm? It was so cold outside.

I hadn't gone into the tent with the girls. There was no room so I was resting by the dimmed embers of the fire that had gone out hours ago.

Had he come out of his tent for me? Had I woken him?

What was wrong with me? I hated humans!

I gasped and suddenly pushed him away, backing away.

Cold. It really was cold outside.

He tilted his head at me and I felt my lip quiver.

When he stared at me like that, a half sleep, half concerned look on his face…

It almost made me believe that good could come from people.

"Please," I said, "Leave me alone."

"Midnight," he said, "I don't know you, but I want to help you as well."

Help me? Help me! I didn't need help! I never needed help from another human. Humans have never helped me. They only cause pain in the end.

I hardened my eyes and stared at him coldly. "I don't want your help."

I watched the look on his face turn to one of hurt and he shortly disappeared into his tent.

Yes, let him feel the pain. I bet he had never experienced pain before.

Not like I had.

* * *

**Me: WOOO! Go me! I got another chapter done quickly! Yay!**

**Paul: Hnn, what did you do to me?**

**Dawn: What did she do to me!**

**Me: Well, I had to make Paul suffer sometime. There wasn't too much suffering on his part.**

**Drew: I'm really worried about all this suffering you keep talking about.**

**Jaiden: Hey, Midnight is mean**

**Midnight: Hmm, yes indeed I am. But I don't need you Jaiden.**

**Me: I told you that Midnight was going to hurt Jaiden. I think you guys may be able to guess how. In fact, Midnight's going to cause quite a lot of pain a bit later on. As you guys will soon see. If I can keep writing things for you ;P **

**Midnight: But did you honestly have to give me a nightmare**

**Me: Eh, it was your turn to have a nightmare...I think...Either way, it worked out to make Midnight hurt Jaiden like that. I didn't actually mean for that moment to come out like that. I just really meant for Midnight to push Jaiden away, but well, I figured Midnight would soften a little in her vulnerable state. **


	13. Worsening condition

**Worsening condition**

Paul's POV

I woke up, feeling hot and sticky.

My head ached horribly, my stomach churned uncomfortable and the wound that I got yesterday stung awfully.

I groaned and rolled slightly, wincing as the muscles in my body protested by sending pain through my body.

My stomach flipped and I had to force down the feeling of gaging.

I felt awful.

I sat up and looked down at myself, seeing that sweat had plastered my clothes to my skin.

I wincing in pain and groaned loudly.

"Paul?" Ash asked, sleepily sitting up.

I peeled my shirt from my body and tossed it aside.

I had to grit my teeth and do this. I had to check on my wound and probably redress it.

Ash rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "Paul, you don't look so good. Your cheeks are all red and you look feverish."

"Probably got infected," I muttered to myself.

I unravelled the bandage and then stared at the wound.

It was a lot worse.

"Paul, that looks really bad," Ash said.

I knew that. It looked infected. Pus was oozing from the wound and it hadn't scabbed over at all.

The bruising had spread further, a purple ring around the scratches.

From the corner of my eye, I watched Ash shake Jaiden and Drew awake.

"Paul doesn't look good," Ash said once they were both awake, "he looks sick."

My head felt like slush. I just wanted to lie down and sleep again, but I knew I had to treat this before it got worse.

"Jaiden, do you have any disinfectant?" I asked.

Jaiden nodded and got up to rummage through his bag.

I used the dirty bandage I had to wipe the pus away from the wound. However, it kept leaking.

"It's really infected," Drew said, "What even happened?"

"I don't really know myself," I replied, "Dawn shot something at me and then this happened."

Jaiden handed me the disinfectant, but I dropped the bottle as sharp pain shot up my arm.

My stomach churned dangerously and I hurried to crawl out, making my way to the bushes before I vomited.

I sat back and then collapsed. I felt so weak.

"Do you want me to do it?" Jaiden asked.

I nodded and instantly regretted it when my brain punished me with sharp pain in my head.

"I feel awful," I admitted.

"You're burning up," Drew said, when he touched my head.

"Your whole body is burning," Jaiden said.

I winced as the disinfectant stung my wound.

"It seems to be the hottest around here," Jaiden said, gesturing to my wound.

I panted slightly, feeling a sweat break out on my body again.

"What's happening?"

That was a female voice.

"Paul doesn't look good."

I focused my eyes, raising my head slightly to see that the girls had gathered around me. All except Midnight, who was glaring at me.

"This purple looks unnatural," Jaiden continued.

I saw the deep frown on his face. He was thinking of possible causes and I could tell he wasn't happy with what he was coming up with.

"We should get moving," Midnight said.

I wiped my mouth and then slowly stood up, my whole body screaming protest.

"Paul, you should probably rest," Dawn said.

"No," I said, "She's right. We need to keep moving or we'll get caught."

"Caught by what?" Midnight ask, her eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked, tilting her head.

I collapsed on the ground, my legs giving way underneath me.

I looked at the wound to see that the purple bruising had spread again. Only I was starting to think that it wasn't bruising anymore. It was streaked up my arm to my shoulder.

"You need to stop moving Paul," Jaiden said, his mouth set in a straight line.

I grunted slightly. "What is it?"

"I'm pretty sure you've been poisoned," Jaiden said.

* * *

Midnight's POV

After Jaiden had said Paul had been poisoned, things were set up revolving around what was best for Paul.

That meant that I wasn't moving out anytime soon. So I had to tell Nathan.

But I was having trouble getting away from everyone. It seemed like Drew was constantly watching me.

Something was strange about those boys. I know they were hiding something from us. I didn't know exactly what it was.

Paul was now set in bed though and was asleep again. Sweat covered his body and his shirt had remained off so that they could monitor the progress of what was happening with his wound. It had spread further, all the way down to his fingers.

It was impossible to tell what type of poison it was.

Ash had been sent away to search for a poison antidote back at the last town and Dawn had insisted on going with him.

This meant that I was stuck for now. I needed to get Dawn to Nathan as well if I wanted to take revenge on those people.

Those people who had taken everything I loved. Those people who had abandoned me for their own lives.

I looked over at Paul again. Jaiden was by him with Mina. They were both tending to him.

Mina held a cool cloth to his head while Jaiden was redressing the wound.

"It isn't closing," Jaiden said, sighing

"I think we have to wait for a cure," Mina said, "We can do all we can to keep him alive until then."

Jaiden smiled kindly at her and finished dressing the wound.

I was confused at how he'd managed to become poisoned in the first place. Had he been scratched by something poisonous?

But he'd said that Dawn has opened the wound. So perhaps he'd gone and laid in something poisonous. With the wildlife around, I wouldn't be surprised.

Jaiden sighed and finally came to sit by me next to the ashes of the fire pit.

I didn't look at him. I was embarrassed after what had happened. Why I even bothered to open up to him in the first place was beyond me.

* * *

Jaiden's POV

Midnight seemed so cold, but after last night, I was convinced that she wasn't this tough exterior that seemed so heartless.

Last night, she'd been vulnerable. Even for a moment. I'd seen her cry. Those tears weren't fake.

And I'd felt her trembling.

And I was determined to show her that I could help. She said she didn't need it, but I think she was putting it on again.

I wanted to break past that and help her make a friend. She seemed like she didn't have many friends.

I think she would be happy to have a friend. I was very happy now that I had Mina again. Even if she didn't remember me, it was nice to have her back.

So I wanted Midnight to feel the same, but I had to teach her what friendship meant first.

"So do you feel any better after last night?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

I watched her shoulders tense.

"You should forget about last night," she said, not looking at me, "It was a mistake."

I tilted my head at her in slight confusion.

"I let myself make a mistake," Midnight said, poking the ground with a stick she picked up, "It doesn't mean anything. I hate humans. I don't trust you."

"Why do you say something like that?" I asked, "I don't understand why you hate humans and why you can't trust them."

I watched as a small tear slid down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away. However, I had seen it. She was about to cry again.

"When you've walked in my shoes, you'd understand," Midnight said, "but unless you've been betrayed by someone you loved, you can't understand."

"Midnight," I said quietly.

Had she gone through something so terrible? I think I understood that she was hurting. And I was starting to understand why.

I pulled her close to me and put an arm over her shoulders.

She tensed again.

"It's ok," I said, "I won't hurt you."

I felt her shaking again. She was vulnerable.

"Don't touch me," she said, her voice hard.

"It's only a hug," I said, "It what people do when they care."

She stood up abruptly, pushing me away. Her eyes darkened to black as she turned and glared at me angrily.

"Don't even pretend to understand me," she snapped, "You'll never know what it's like."

She stalked off towards the trees and I just watched her go.

"Jaiden!" Mina called.

I smiled at hearing Mina call my name before turning to face her. "Yes?"

"Paul's getting worse," she said.

I ran over quickly as Paul's body jerked violently with a seizure.

The poison was getting worse. I didn't know what poison it was, but it was strong and it worked quickly. I was afraid that if we didn't get an antidote soon that we'd lose Paul very quickly.

I didn't have the courage to tell him or the other two guys…

Paul would die in a short amount of time if we couldn't cure him.

* * *

**Me: DON'T HATE ME!**

**Paul: You poisoned me?**

**Me: Yes I did**

**Dawn: Ash! We need to hurry.**

**Ash: Run Dawn!**

**Me: *laughs* Oh, you'll have to see what happens to Paul**

**Midnight: But you are quite sick, keeping everyone in suspense.**

**Me: Hey, I uploaded two chapters in one day. Be proud of me.**

**Drew: Why is that?**

**Me: Because it's Easter! So Happy Easter everyone! This is my present. I didn't have an idea for a single oneshot this year, so I just did two chapters in one day!**


	14. Finding an antidote

**Finding an antidote**

Ash's POV

Dawn was looking awfully guilty as we walked along.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, nudging her shoulder, "you look really down."

"It was my fault," Dawn said, "That he's poisoned."

I tilted my head at her. "Yeah, Paul said you scratched him, but it's not your fault he got poisoned."

Dawn shook her head. "I don't know what happened, but it came from me."

"What do you mean it came from you?" I asked, confused.

"It came from my fingers," Dawn said, "I poisoned him."

"I don't understand, Dawn," I said.

She shook her head. "I pointed my finger at Paul and something came out of my fingers and tore straight through his jacket all the way down to his skin."

"That doesn't mean you poisoned him," I assured, "But I don't know what you mean by something coming from your fingers. Did you throw something at him?"

Dawn shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Try the best you can," I said.

"I got angry at him," Dawn said, "He wasn't answering me. So I stomped my foot and I pointed at him like I would normally do when I'm about to tell someone off."

She put one hand on her hip and held the other out, pointing with her index.

"Just like this," she explained, "and then suddenly this purple thing came from my hand and hit him."

"Came from you?" I asked.

Dawn nodded and shook her hand. "But I can't make it do it again. It's so frustrating!"

I rubbed my head. I didn't know what she meant.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she asked, "Oh, this is infuriating."

She clenched her hands and shook them down.

My eyes widened slightly and I tapped her shoulder to stop her from moving.

"Hey Dawn, did the things that came from your hands look like that?" I asked.

I pointed to three dark purple barbs that I'd watched come from her hands and hit the ground.

"Yes!" Dawn said, picking one of them up.

"This poisoned Paul?" I asked.

Dawn nodded. "I don't know why it happened. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to."

I shook my head. "It's alright. We'll find something to cure him. Paul's pretty tough so he'll hang on until we get back. He's been through a lot."

Dawn was quiet for a moment and then looked at me with a saddened expression. "You mean the scars he has on his back."

I sighed slightly. "Paul doesn't like to talk about them."

"Where did they come from?" She asked.

I fiddled with my hands and didn't look directly at her.

I knew where they came from. They came from a bad time for all of us.

"Oh, it's ok," Dawn said, "You don't have to say. I should probably ask him."

"He might not answer you," I warned, "Like I said, Paul doesn't like to talk about it. It was a bad time then."

"Oh," Dawn said quietly as we headed into town.

I looked around.

"Here," Dawn said, heading towards a pharmacist.

I followed her in and headed to the counter.

"Hello," Dawn said, smiling sweetly as the receptionist, "We're looking for an antidote for poison."

"Why?" the lady asked.

"Why?" I repeated, "Why do you have to ask? We need it. It's obvious someone we know has been poisoned."

"It's policy," she replied, "What type of poison?"

"Uh…" Dawn said, looking over at me.

"We don't know," I said, "Just give us the strongest thing you have."

"Are you sure that's wise," the lady asked, "It's not a wise idea to overdose on poison antidote."

"Would it kill a teenage boy?" I asked back.

"No," she said, "But it may have other negative side effects."

I nodded. "Then we can deal with that as it comes. We just need to get rid of the poison."

She nodded slowly and then got up to go out the back.

I smiled and turned to Dawn. "Don't worry, Paul will be ok."

* * *

Midnight's POV

After I had walked off, I found myself alone. For the first time in a while.

It might be a good time to update Nathan on what had happened.

I pressed the button on my earphone. "Nathan? Can you hear me?"

"Mm," he mumbled, "Has something happened?"

"There's going to be a delay," I said, "One of the boys has been poisoned so I have to wait until he's either cured or dead to move on."

"Poisoned?" Nathan asked, not sounding at all surprised.

"Yeah," I said, "I can't tell what poison."

"How did it happen?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not quite sure," I said, "He was scratched and then he suddenly became poisoned. I think he must've gotten poison somehow into the open wound."

"Dawn you say?" Nathan said.

I heard clicks of a mouse over the other side, so I waited to see if he would continue.

"Yeah, Dawn," I said when there was no other response.

"That's excellent," He said.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"This means that Dawn is becoming mature already," Nathan said, "Keep a careful watch over Dawn. Try not to upset her yourself and avoid the poison if you can."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"That poison is meant to kill," Nathan said, "I will explain to you once you bring the girls to me."

"Yes," I said.

I wish he would give me more information sometimes. like why exactly he needed the other girls. Why couldn't I just go in and hurt those people anyway?

Why couldn't he even tell me who they were?

I would've asked how he knew so much about everyone, but from what I'd already heard, he did a lot of research.

"Why won't you just tell me who I need to go in and kill?" I asked, "Why bother to delay it? I'm just going to do the same thing."

"Hmm, you see Midnight, it's called striking a deal," he said, "You help me and I'll help you. I see no other reason to help you as I'm sure you can agree."

"So bribery?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I call it positive reinforcement," He said, sounding just as calm as ever.

I growled slightly. The only reason I didn't slit his throat now was because he was the only clue I had to who I needed to get my revenge on.

"Calm Midnight," Nathan said, "You wouldn't want to reveal your true intention prematurely. That would not help you at all."

The smug tone in his voice irritated me greatly. I hated him.

"Bye," I said bitterly, "I'm going to see if that boy is dead yet."

I stalked off, releasing the hold I had on the button before muting my headphone.

I didn't feel any better at all.

* * *

Jaiden's POV

I relaxed and sat back for a moment as Paul finished another seizure. It wasn't over yet though. Paul was still poisoned and we still had to wait for the cure.

Mina looked at me innocently. "Can I help you some more?"

I smiled at her gently. "It's fine. You've already been a huge help."

I looked over to Drew, who was in a really bad mood for some reason. "Hey, Drew, your turn to watch."

Drew got up and walked over. I noticed how as he came closer, his facial features slowly went from angry to concerned. "How is he?"

"No better," I said, "He's only getting worse."

Drew stared straight at Paul. "You're trying to hide it from me, but I can see it on your face. He's not going to last long."

I blinked in shock.

"Unfortunately I know you too well Jaiden," Drew said, smiling bitterly, "And I know when you're not happy with something."

I sighed. "Yeah. He doesn't have long."

"How long does he have?" Drew asked.

"One more day," I said, "If we keep watching. See the poison spreading?"

I pointed to the purple streaks up his neck and running down his side.

Drew nodded.

"It's travelling around his body fast. Once that reaches his heart or his brain, there isn't much more we can do."

Drew scowled. "Then that idiot better hurry up."

"You know Ash will go as fast as he can," I said.

Drew nodded.

"You can watch him for a little," I said, "Just try to keep his fever down."

Mina handed Drew the damp cloth and Drew held it to Paul's head. I headed to the fire pit. We'd built a fire because it was cold now. But we were keeping Paul away for the sake that he was suffering a fever and already overheated.

Mina yawned and I smiled at her.

"You can go to sleep," I said to her.

She nodded and headed into the tent.

I watched her go and then looked up as Midnight came back. She still looked just as upset, but she sat in front of the fire on the opposite side.

Midnight's eyes darted to the tent where Mina had gone in and then she stared at me. "Why do you care?"

"Huh?" I asked, "about what?"

Midnight bobbed her head towards the girls' tent. "Why do you care about someone who forgot you?"

"I still care about her though," I said, "Just because she doesn't remember doesn't mean that I have to forget about caring for her."

Midnight's eyes narrowed. "But it hurts doesn't it?"

I shifted uncomfortably. Things had hurt. I couldn't deny that.

"I care about her too much," I said, "It wasn't her fault."

Midnight hummed slightly and then stared boldly at me. "Would you still care for someone like her if she purposely betrayed you?"

Purposely betrayed me? What was she talking about?

"What would you do if someone you loved dearly purposely betrayed you?" Midnight asked, face carefully blank.

What was she talking about betrayed? It was…

Something clicked in my mind.

She didn't trust humans because she was betrayed. That would explain things and why she was asking me.

'You'll never know what it's like."

Her words came back and I think I understood now why she was so cold.

"I get it," I said, "I understand."

I understood what she was silently saying.

Her eyes flashed dangerously between a few emotions that I couldn't read and then finally settled on anger. "You will never understand me, Jaiden. You do not know me."

* * *

**Me: There we go. I think I'm doing pretty well right now in writing these.**

**Jaiden: Yeah, very well.**

**Midnight: I feel very uncomfortable with all these interactions between Jaiden and I.**

**Drew: Yeah, what's with that? I thought you said this was caffeineshipping.**

**Me: It will be in the end. This whole thing with Midnight and Jaiden is a little bit of a setback. It will end up as Caffeineshipping, so don't worry guys :)**

**Paul: Well, you could make troublesome and Ash hurry up**

**Dawn: Don't call me troublesome or I won't hurry up**

**Paul: What, you want we to die before you get back with something that could have saved me?**

**Dawn:...**

**Me: Hey, don't fight. I choose what happens to Paul and how quick or slow Dawn gets back.**


	15. Straight for his heart

**Straight for his heart**

May's POV

It was like a blank canvas. A pain white canvas.

My memory. I knew it was gone from before I was 5 years old, but it had never concerned me until now.

It bothered me now that I knew exactly how empty it was. It was a nagging feeling. It was all blank, expect this tiny speck of colour.

I kept rolling the memory in my head, over and over. I didn't want to forget it, but it was quite frustrating how I didn't know where it fit in.

It was like I had a single piece of a puzzle and the rest of the pieces were missing. I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Calling Misty's name. Calling her name. And seeing her ahead of me. It was almost like I was chasing her.

I sighed.

I heard someone approach me and looked over to see Drew.

"Hey, April," he said, smirking.

"My name is May," I said flatly.

It had only been, what? Two days? And he was already getting on my nerves.

"I heard you sigh," Drew said, "What's wrong?"

"It's just a sigh, Drew," I said, "It doesn't mean something's wrong."

"It sounded like you were sad," Drew said.

I suppose Drew maybe did have a sweet spot in him.

"I'm just confused," I admitted, "At why I suddenly remembered Misty. And I don't know how it fits in."

I looked over at him. "I just don't understand."

I watched Drew's facial features. He looked tense. He looked tired.

Oh, right. It was because of Paul.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, "You don't want to hear about that. How's Paul doing?"

Drew shook his head. "Not any better. It's getting very close to his heart."

I gave him a sympathetic look. "It must be hard to see him like that and not be able to od much."

"Don't remind me," Drew muttered.

I laid a hand on his arm softly.

Maybe I didn't like his smirky arrogance, but he was still human. He still had feelings. I wasn't so hard-hearted not to feel sorry for him.

"It'll be alright," I said.

"I hope so," Drew said, "It's not looking good. It's strange."

"What's strange?" I asked.

"Well, all of us boys have been around each other for a long time," Drew said, "We know each other too well. I always kind of thought we'd probably always be around each other. It's weird to think that he might not…"

"Don't think like that," I said, frowning, "You're not helping anyone like that."

"Easy for you to say," Drew said, "You're not losing other one of your best friends."

I flinched away from him.

Drew smirked slightly and stood up. "You were getting a little too cosy with me, June. Something you want to say?"

I blinked and then frowned. Anger boiled within me and I was ready to yell at him, standing up to face him.

How dare he?

But I stopped as he just walked off, raising a hand.

I…Didn't understand…

* * *

Jaiden's POV

I couldn't sleep. One more night. That was all Paul had left.

I didn't know how long it was taking Ash, but it was taking too long.

I listened to Paul's feverish sleeping as he tossed and turned with the symptoms the poison was presenting.

I got up and walked over, trying to calm him down. It would do him no good to spread the poison faster.

Most of the others had gone to bed. May and Misty were in the tent, sleeping as far as I knew. Midnight was by the fire, also sleeping. Drew was in the tent by himself. I don't think he was sleeping either. I could hear his tossing as well.

Mina was beside me, looking at me carefully.

"You should go to sleep Mina," I said.

"I'm worried about you," she said.

Before I knew what was happening, her arms had slipped around my body and she was hugging me against her.

I smiled and held her back. She might not remember, but she was doing her best to be the friend she had once been. I admired her effort. It made me feel slightly better.

"I want to help," Mina said.

"You have," I mumbled into her hair.

It made me so happy to have her back.

"He will be ok," Mina said.

I wasn't sure, but I wanted to believe her, so I nodded.

She jumped in my arms as we both heard a sudden scream.

I looked over at Midnight as she sat bolt upright, eyes widened and fearful as she shivered.

Mina shifted in my arms and pat my chest. "Why don't you go see if she's ok? I'll look after Paul."

"You're the best friend ever," I said, letting her go and patting her head.

"Of course," Mina said, grinning.

I let her go and headed to Midnight. When I got to her, I sat down next to her.

"Midnight?" I asked.

She whimpered lightly and then turned to me.

This what I didn't understand about her. She acted like she needed people, but then she pushed them away.

"It's alright," I said, "I won't hurt you."

Midnight sniffled. "I keep seeing those eyes."

"Eyes?" I asked.

"Blue eyes," she said, "I don't know who they belong to. They might be a boy. They might be a girl. I think they loved me."

I was confused. What was she talking about?

I just pet her hair lightly. "It was just a nightmare."

"I didn't hurt them," Midnight protested, "I didn't hurt them!"

What? I didn't know what to say. I looked back at Mina helplessly. She tilted her head back at me and then wandered over.

"He's sleeping," Mina said.

Midnight's eyes drooped and she wriggled down until her head was in my lap.

"I think she's unhappy," Mina said.

I nodded to her. That was clear. Midnight was an unhappy girl.

Mina leaned her head on my shoulder and I leaned my head against hers.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep," Mina whispered.

"Go ahead," I whispered back, "You've done enough."

Because there was nothing else we could do now except wait and watch.

* * *

Ash's POV

The journey home had taken longer than I had thought it would. It was very early in the morning by the time Dawn and I finally reached the campsite.

"I have the antidote!" I yelled, running to Paul.

My eyes widened when I saw just how bad he looked. He looked almost like he was already dead. His skin was so pale and clammy. There wasn't even the slightest hint of colour left.

And he was scarily still.

Jaiden jumped up from where he was by the fire. Midnight's head dropped from its position on his lap and Mina's slid from his shoulder.

Both girls woke up with a start and looked around, confused.

"What do I do Jaiden?" I asked, panicked as I tried to remove the cap from the antidote bottle.

"Give it to him," Jaiden said.

Drew came out and stood next to me before irritably taking the bottle from me and fiddling with it himself.

His hands shook.

"Here, let me," Dawn said, taking the bottle from him and finally getting it open.

"What's going on?" May asked.

She and Misty crowded around as well until we were all standing around Paul.

Paul's muscles tightened as the purple lines spread further on his chest and then loosened again.

"Get it in him!" Drew yelled.

"Trying to," Dawn snapped back.

I didn't know I was shivering until Misty laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," Misty said, "Stop it. It's not going to help."

"I'm scared," I replied.

Paul couldn't go. Not now. Not after everything we'd gone through. Sure, we fought a lot, but Paul was still my friend. My good friend.

He wasn't allowed to leave.

I watched as Dawn tipped the antidote into his mouth.

"Swallow Paul," Dawn said, closing his mouth for him.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

There. The antidote was in him.

Please let it work.

Drew was clenching his hands. Jaiden was looking at Paul expectantly.

I just couldn't stop shaking.

Dawn opened Paul's mouth and put some more in.

"Is it working?" I asked.

Jaiden's eyes narrowed.

I looked back at Paul and felt sick as I watched the poison spread over the rest of his chest to his heart.

"Mew!" Jaiden yelled, kneeling down by Paul and putting both hands on his chest.

His next words made the world around me freeze.

"His heart's stopped."

* * *

**Me: Please don't kill me!**

**Paul:...**

**Dawn: I KILLED HIM!  
**

**Drew: Well...I didn't think you were going to kill anyone...**

**Midnight: This means I can move on now right?**

**May: That's so cruel!**

**Misty: WHO WAS IT WHO ASKED FOR POKESHIPPING!**

**Me: Hey! That was more contest moment than pokeshipping. Don't complain.**

**And for anyone who doesn't know what caffeineshipping is, I shall remind you it's Mina X Jaiden. **

**Please don't hate me!**


	16. I need a miracle

**I need a miracle **

Dawn's POV

It felt like the world froze for a moment. Only for a moment I was allowed to process what was happening before the world sped up again.

Jaiden sprang into action. "Someone do rescue breaths, I'll do compressions."

Rescue breaths? Compressions? Resuscitation?

Could I do something like that?

Before I knew it, I was knelt by Paul's side, taking his head with my hands.

"I'll do it," I heard myself speak, "It was my fault after all."

Feeling numb, I sealed my mouth over Paul's cold ones and blew. I came up for breath and did it again.

When did I even learn how do CPR?

I looked to the side. Jaiden's hands were locked together and he was pressing down hard on Paul's chest. He was using a lot more force than I would've. As I watched Paul's chest move, I felt sort of queasy.

"Breaths, go," Jaiden said.

I leaned down and breathed deeply into Paul's mouth. Then again.

Paul was dying.

A tear slipped down my face.

I didn't understand why I felt so strongly about this. Was it because I was responsible? When I thought of it though, it felt like something more.

I felt like a robot; watching as Jaiden once again started compressions.

Paul's heart had stopped. He was clinically dead. No one was here though.

Did Paul have family that would miss him? Did he have any other friends that would miss him?

I leaned down and breathed again, feeling a strange sense of anguish at the thought of him passing away like this.

There was weird feeling of warmth in my chest though. It was rising up to my head and flooding my cheeks. Like a blood rush, but different.

"Dawn!" May shrieked.

What? There wasn't anymore of those purple barbs were there?

"What's happening with Dawn?" Misty asked.

What was happening?

I stopped after the second breath and looked at Misty and May.

"No," Mina said, "Don't stop, do it again."

"Do what?" I asked.

"That glowing thing with your mouth," Misty said.

"Hey, the purple's disappearing!" Ash exclaimed.

I looked at his arm and saw that indeed the poison was retreating.

I held my hands on Paul's cheeks and watched as a soft white light appeared on my fingertips.

I sealed my mouth over Paul's and felt a rush of warmth and energy. I breathed out, regardless that Jaiden was still doing compressions.

I lifted my head and watched as the purple completely disappeared and the wound slowly started closing over. It was like I was watching a wound healing in very fast time. Only once it had completely closed, there was no sign that there had even been a cut there in the first place.

"What was that?" May asked slowly.

I was about to breathe again, but instead i heard a sharp intake.

"Jaiden stop!" I called.

Jaiden paused and looked at me in bewilderment.

I held a hand up and put my ear next to his mouth. I waited and felt soft warm air tickling my skin there.

"He's breathing," I said.

I put my hands on his chest and watched my fingertips glow again. I felt his heartbeat and sighed in relief.

"It worked," I said, "He's alive."

I leaned over his head and watched until his eyes opened just slightly, staring at me.

"I missed you," Paul said quietly.

I blinked. "I think he's a little out of it."

Why would he miss me? He'd been nothing but rude after all. It didn't make sense.

I stood up and dusted my hands off before turning to everyone.

They were all staring at me, even Jaiden from the ground.

"How did you do that?" Drew asked in disbelief.

"I don't know," I replied, frowning, "I feel like I've used moves like a Pokémon."

"That's impossible," Misty said, "Right?"

"Considering what we just watched should've been impossible," Jaiden said, "I don't think it's unlikely."

"I know!" Midnight piped up, "Where we can go to know for certain. Follow me."

"Can Paul recover a little first?" Drew asked, staring intently at Midnight.

Midnight stared back at Drew. "Fine."

* * *

Midnight's POV

I was so close now. I only had to wait one more day and then I was going to finally get the answer I was looking for.

Finally, I would know who it was that ruined my life.

Maybe I would be able to be like a normal person?

No! Why would I even consider that? All humans were awful and selfish. That stupid Jaiden was putting ideas into my head that I didn't want.

I looked over at him, crouching around where Paul was now sitting up and drinking.

…

I didn't quite understand. If every human was selfish and only cared about themselves, then what was all this with those boys? What did they gain from trying to help each other? Why did they want to find their best friends so badly, when they had obviously been hurt by them?

Who would want that?

Especially Jaiden. How could he smile at that Mina girl despite her not remembering him?

It…Made no sense. I didn't like not understanding it. It was…frustrating for some reason.

What am I thinking? I don't care.

I wandered away slightly. I needed to call Nathan now and tell him that I'd get the girls to him soon.

I paused by a tree and looked back at the girls, all smiling at each other.

Why would Nathan want some silly girls like that? And…Something was bothering me…

What did he mean, Mina was brain dead? What did he mean that he didn't want her? She looked mostly fine. She actually seemed quite stupid, even for someone with no memory, but not…brain dead.

Maybe I'd ask him.

I disappeared from their view and deeper into the thickness of the trees before I pressed the button on my earpiece.

I heard cackling and faint voices so I stayed quiet, trying to listen.

"…Almost have the weapons…" An unfamiliar female voice.

What weapons did she mean?

"Yes….sir I'll prepare…Tubes." An unfamiliar male voice.

Tubes? Of what? For what?

"Good…dismissed…Pokémon…in our grasp…" That one was Nathan.

I guessed he was talking about his Pokémon liberation or whatever.

I heard footsteps and decided to speak up. "Nathan."

"Hmm? Oh yes, Midnight," he replied.

The way he said my name made my stomach churn.

"I'll be there tomorrow with the girls," I said flatly.

"Oh well done Midnight," Nathan said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I growled lightly, but then stopped. "Nathan, I have a question about that Mina girl."

I heard a light snigger and a shushing sound after from Nathan. "What about her? Is she causing you problems?"

"No," I said, "What I want to know is why you call her brain dead?"

There was a pause and I heard some more faint laughter.

"Because, dear Midnight," Nathan said, "Mina's mind is so destroyed that there is little chance she will ever remember even her own name by herself."

That was laughable. Not being able to remember your own name. Even I could remember my name and I couldn't remember too much. I remember being named Midnight because my eyes turned black when I looked at my mother.

I guess Mina really was dumb.

I heard a rustle nearby and stopped talking before I pressed the button silently to disconnect. I looked around, narrowing my eyes to see better as I tried to spot my intruder.

"Who were you talking to?"

Drew. That stupid boy was always following me around. Suspicious boy.

"Who says I was talking to anyone?" I retorted coldly.

"I heard your voice," Drew said, coming into view.

I suppose his grassy mop helped him blend in with the trees a little.

"And?" I asked, "I can talk to myself can't I? And you may have scared away Pokémon that I was talking to."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem that kind of person."

"How do you know what person I am?" I replied.

"Because you're dodgy," Drew said, "You're strange and you're up to something. What is it?"

I glared at him. "What I do is none of your business. It doesn't involve you."

"What are you trying to gain?" he asked.

"What are you trying to gain?" I asked back, "Hanging out with those girls."

"I'm not trying to gain anything," Drew replied.

"Then why are you still here?" I asked.

He opened his mouth, but then shut it again. He stayed silent and glared at the ground.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You have a secret you're not telling them," I said.

Drew shook his head slightly. "That's got nothing to do with this! What are you planning?"

"I think the question is, what are you planning?" I asked calmly, "I sure would hope you weren't deceiving the girls. Won't that hurt when they find out?"

I stalked back to the camp, leaving Drew there.

I didn't care about him at all.

* * *

Ash's POV

Drew had been in a sour mood ever since he came back to camp. He kept muttering about how Midnight could be dangerous and how we shouldn't trust her.

I honestly thought we should give her a chance. I mean, anyone just wanted to be trusted, so shouldn't we do that if we expect the same back.

How was I to expect Misty to trust me, if I couldn't she that I was worth it. Trusting other people was part of that was it?

I hung at the back of the group with Misty as she hobbled along.

It was silent, but I didn't really think it was awkward. I just enjoyed being with her. As long as she didn't speak, I didn't have to remember that she didn't remember me. I could just pretend that I was blissfully unaware.

As Paul sometimes said, ignorance is bliss.

At the front, Midnight was leading the way.

Misty suddenly stopped and I looked at what she was staring at.

It was a building. It looked grey and sad, but quite normal.

"Ash," She said slowly, "I don't want to go in there. I have a bad feeling."

"It'll be fine," I said, "It just looks like a sad house."

"It's in here," Midnight said.

"Come on, let's go," I said, grinning at her.

She said my name and it felt great.

"You're too happy," Misty muttered, "How do you do that?"

"Simple things," I said, walking through the door.

What I was met with was a completely empty room.

Midnight rounded to the back. "I have to lock the door. It's a secret process he says."

"Who's he?" Drew asked sharply.

Midnight straightened after I heard a click of the lock. "Someone."

"Midnight," Jaiden said slowly, standing in front of Mina, "What's going on?"

Midnight looked at Jaiden and I almost thought I saw her eyes soften slightly.

Mina grabbed Jaiden's hand fearfully and he turned to assure her.

"Something," Midnight said, walking forwards, "Stay here. He'll come. He knows."

There was a steady clicking of shoes hitting the ground.

"Midnight," Jaiden said urgently, "I don't think this is good."

"It's fine," Midnight said.

I looked at Jaiden and he made a small gesture with his fingers towards him.

I nodded at the secret signal he made and took a sidestep to stand in front of Misty protectively.

I looked to the other boys to make sure they'd gotten the message and watched as Paul roughly yanked Dawn behind him while Drew took a defensive stance in from of May.

Jaiden's hands wandered to his belt where he kept his lone Pokéball and suddenly his eyes widened.

Midnight looked at Jaiden in pain and held up a Pokéball. "Sorry, he said that he can't risk you hurting him for this."

"When did you take that!" Jaiden exclaimed.

Midnight's mouth opened, but snapped closed. Something about her seemed off. She seemed nervous almost.

The footsteps stopped and I could see the silhouette of a man. How he got into the room, I couldn't tell.

"Well done Midnight," the man said, "I see you have done what I've asked."

"Midnight?" Jaiden asked.

"Jaiden, I'm scared," Mina said.

Jaiden reached down to clasp her hand. "Midnight, what's going on?"

Midnight stared at the man. "Of course, now your end of the deal please."

The man tutted and came closer until we could see him.

He looked much older than us with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with a green 'A' imprinted on it. His pants matched, but without the letter and instead with a green streak down the sides.

"How rude Midnight, so impatient. Don't you have any manners, my dear?" the man said, "You haven't introduced me to our guests. I suppose I have to do it myself."

I gulped slightly. I felt nervous.

"My name is Nathan," he said, "That is Nathan Daniels."

"Midnight," Jaiden said urgently.

"I told you we shouldn't trust her," Drew said.

Midnight scowled at Nathan. "You said you would tell me."

"And so I shall," Nathan said, "But see, while you have brought me what I wanted, I seem to have some gate crashers and that simply will not do."

Midnight twitched.

"I believe you still have one last job before I tell you," Nathan said.

Jaiden turned to me. "You and Drew try to unlock the door. Paul and I can guard them."

I briefly looked at Misty. "Promise?"

"Promise," Jaiden said firmly.

I nodded and headed to the door, Drew following me.

"You said you would tell me after I brought you the girls," Midnight said angrily, "That was our deal!"

Drew angrily smacked his fist into the door. "I knew she was no good."

"The deal has changed," Nathan said, "You still have to do one more thing for me."

I turned back to check in time to see Midnight start shaking.

"Midnight, stop it," Jaiden said, "Let us out and we'll help you. I promise."

"Jaiden, give up, she's no good," Drew yelled.

"You liar," Midnight hissed.

Nathan tutted. "Dear Midnight, don't use that tone with me. Remember I'm the one that knows what you want. I only have one more small favour to ask of you. It's something I am sure you will have no trouble with."

My eyes widened in horror as I watched him grab a gun and place it into Midnight's shaky hands.

He smirked slightly and turned her to face us. "After all, people mean nothing to you."

Midnight looked at the gun in her hands.

"Midnight," Jaiden pleaded.

"She's no good," Drew yelled.

"Jaiden, I want to go," Mina said.

"Feelings mean nothing to you," Nathan said, "You're talented enough for this."

"I'm talented," Midnight repeated robotically, "Feelings mean nothing."

"Don't listen to him!" Jaiden yelled, "You're a good person, Midnight."

"Give up Jaiden," Drew yelled angrily, "She fooled us and no one listened to me."

I looked between them all.

I was supposed to unlock the door, but I couldn't concentrate.

Nathan looked directly at us, smirking confidently as he said his next words.

"Kill those boys."

* * *

**Me: Oops? I think I just left this one off worse than the last one.**

**Drew: This is a LONG chapter.**

**Midnight: Yeah, but I'll finally get to kill someone...Right?**

**Paul: Not me, I just went through near-death**

**Me: Maybe...Anyway, I did do a longer chapter this time (almost double length!) as a way to say sorry for not uploading for a while. I just have been having motivation issues...But I'll try to get back to it, promise.**


	17. Gunshots

**Gunshots**

Midnight's POV

"Kill those boys," I repeated.

I felt myself shaking as an uncontrollable anger came over me.

"Midnight," Jaiden said quietly.

I raised the gun shakily, aiming for Jaiden.

"Oh, was there something I forget to mention?" Nathan said, "You know how Mina's brain dead?"

"Mina's not brain dead!" Jaiden yelled angrily.

I dipped my head down. Why was I hesitating?

Yes she was. She was stupid for not remembering her own name.

"Guess who made her that way?" Nathan asked.

I didn't care. It wouldn't make a difference to anything.

I felt Nathan's hands lifted my chin to look at Jaiden, who was staring back at me almost fearfully.

"Those four boys killed Mina's mind," Nathan said.

I twitched. They had destroyed someone?

"Jaiden only tried to save her," Drew called.

"Jaiden always had protected us," Ash put in.

Jaiden was just staring at me as I pointed the gun at him.

"Move out of the way idiot," Paul shouted at him.

Why hadn't he moved? I had delayed long enough.

I just couldn't seem to pull the trigger.

"She won't shoot," Jaiden said.

Why was he so confident? I was holding a gun.

"I believe she won't," Jaiden said, "I trust her."

Was he crazy?

"She won't become like the selfish people," Jaiden said.

He looked at me hopefully.

I started laughing.

He didn't understand anything. Everyone was selfish and cruel. And despite everything, I was still a human too.

I was selfish. And I was cruel. And everything I'd done up until this point proved it. How could he so foolishly believe me?

I raised my gun more firmly and aimed.

Mina screamed as I let the bullet ring through the air.

* * *

Drew's POV

My eyes widened slightly.

Midnight had…

…missed Jaiden.

And blasted the lock on the door.

Everything was silent.

"I can't kill people so foolish," Midnight said slowly, "I can't kill someone who purposely hurts himself like that. So go."

Nathan harshly grabbed Midnight's chin with his hand, squeezing it so she winced in pain.

"Drew, Ash, Paul, get the girls out and take Mina," Jaiden said, "I'm going to rescue Midnight."

After everything Midnight had done, he still wanted to rescue her?

"She's not a bad person," Jaiden said, as though he could read my mind, "I don't think she is. I think she's been manipulated."

I went up to May and grabbed her hand, ignoring what was going on with Midnight and Nathan.

"Do not let them get away," Nathan yelled, "Do you want to die?"

"Drew, I don't understand," May said, looking up at me fearfully, "I'm scared Drew."

I felt a pang of something in my chest and I put a hand on her face briefly to reassure her. "It'll be alright. Jaiden sticks by his word. Let's go get you to safety for now."

May nodded slowly.

"Come on," I said, pulling her hand gently.

I watched Paul carry Dawn out, who was kicking and screaming in protest at being carried over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Ash directed Misty to go out before he ran over and grabbed Mina's hand. "Let's go."

"Jaiden," Mina said, reaching to cling onto Jaiden's arm before Ash could pull her away.

Jaiden looked at her softly and smiled. "I'll be fine. Go with Ash, he'll look after you."

"I want you, Jaiden," Mina said.

I gritted my teeth with frustration.

"Go on," Jaiden said, "I won't be long."

Jaiden uncurled her fingers and Ash pulled her away.

My arm jerked and I almost tripped over as I felt May drop down to the ground. I looked over to see her crouching with a hand to her head as the grip on my hand tightened.

"It hurts," May whimpered.

I didn't have time to comfort her. "Hold on, May."

I lifted her up, trying to ignore the way she winced and carried her out.

"Dawn," May said suddenly, almost making me drop her.

She squirmed slightly and I put her down again.

"Where's Dawn?" May asked, "Dawn! I remember saying your name!"

I twitched.

Dawn…

Dawn!

She remembered Dawn of all people?

Two of the other girls, but not her own best friend!

I hissed in frustration and kicked a stone in aggravation, shocked when I heard a yelp of pain when it flew into the trees.

Who…was there?

* * *

Jaiden's POV

I tensed as I watched Nathan grab Midnight's face harshly.

"Do not let them get away," He shouted at her, "Do you want to die?"

I stepped forwards slightly.

Midnight chuckled lightly. "I knew it. You weren't going to give me what I needed. You were using me."

Nathan squeezed her face tighter and then threw her down. "I need those weapons. You only had one task Midnight. You really are useless."

I watched Midnight pushed herself on her hands and knees, wondering if I should intervene. She looked like she was handling it, and I didn't want to get in the way of an emotional outburst.

Nathan kicked her in the side and I heard her squeak slightly in pain.

"You're useless Midnight," Nathan said, "and here I was prepared to tell you secret information."

Midnight didn't move for a long time and I feared that she really was beaten down. All of a sudden though, she started laughing darkly. It was a creepy laugh and it kind of scared me for what was next. She pushed herself up and turned around to face Nathan.

I noticed that her eyes had gone completely black and that she looked really angry.

"I guessed you were using me," Midnight said, "Looks like I was right."

She raised the gun and I looked away as another shot rang out.

When I opened my eyes, Midnight was still standing in the same position, panting as if shooting Nathan had taken all her effort.

I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly.

"Jaiden!" She exclaimed, sounding somewhere between angry and confused, "You're so stupid! Why didn't you move? Why are you so foolish?"

She sank down slowly to the ground. "I'm not a good person. You didn't know I wasn't going to shoot you. What are you doing?"

She shook slightly and I heard soft whimpers as she cried. "I don't understand you. Why do you believe I'm something good when I'm not? I want to kill people!"

Honestly, I didn't know it myself. I just…Knew that she wouldn't. I'd seen that she was vulnerable before. I could see how Nathan was manipulating her. Something told me that she earnestly didn't want to shoot me.

"I don't understand," Midnight whispered.

I jumped up when I heard Mina scream.

"Jaiden!" Drew yelled.

I pulled Midnight to her feet and pulled her out, grabbing my Pokéball from her pocket as I went.

When I got out, everyone was pressed close to the door, people who looked like they were imitating the grim reapers surrounding them.

"These guys found us," Drew said.

I grabbed my Pokéball and released Jolteon.

* * *

We'd been fighting for a while, so I guess I didn't notice it happen until it did.

Mina screamed loudly and so I instantly turned to face her.

One of the grim reapers held her in a tight grip while she squirmed slightly.

"Mina!" I called, instantly ordering Jolteon to attack.

However the grim reaper simply side-stepped the attack.

"Jaiden," Mina said, reaching out with one hand.

I reached forwards, but she was pulled away before I could grab her.

"Mina!" I yelled.

Jolteon looked as me and released a huge wave of electrical energy, paralysing all the other grim reapers. He looked exhausted.

"Thanks Jolteon, come back now," I said, recalling him.

I ran to follow the grim reaper who had stolen Mina, but he was going really fast for some reason.

"Wait, Jaiden!" Midnight yelled.

"I gotta find Mina," I called.

I was not losing her again.

Midnight ran up next to me and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Paul and Drew.

I turned slightly to look back to see May and Dawn running as well and at the very back, Ash was carrying Misty.

"We're coming with you," Dawn said.

Midnight released her Ninetales. "Ninetales, can you track her?"

Ninetales let out a cry and ran ahead.

"Follow her," Midnight said, "She's never let me down."

"I thought you didn't like people," I said.

"Shut up," Midnight snapped, "I'm doing you one favour. There's nothing more to it."

I smiled, despite myself. Midnight really was a good person inside.

"Alright," I replied, following Ninetales.

I wasn't going to let anything happen to Mina.

When we finally reached where Mina was, she was by herself in a lone room.

"Jaiden!" She called, running to me, "I was scared."

I looked around. "Huh? Where is everyone? What happened?"

"I got away!" Mina exclaimed, "Smart thinking. And I hid in here."

I hugged her tightly. "You scared me."

She giggled slightly and held my face tightly. "I'm fine. Silly."

I could feel my face heating up slightly and I wriggled a little. It was embarrassing to be in front of everyone else.

"Give me a break," Midnight muttered, "Now I wish I'd left…"

I glanced out of the corner of my eye as Midnight's eyes widened in horror and she started shaking, hands fumbling at her belt.

"Hey Midnight, what's-"

I was cut off suddenly as Mina pulled my head down and her lips connected to mine for a brief moment.

A gun shot rang.

Mina was torn away again, a sharp scream tearing from her lips.

I felt sick as I saw a gunshot wound on her chest.

And Midnight was the only one who held a gun.

* * *

**Me: WAHHHHHHH!**

**Jaiden: NO!**

**Midnight: I killed Mina?**

**Drew: You let yourself get shot!**

**Paul:...how many times are you going to threaten to kill people?**

**Me: WAHHHH! This one's different! And I told you Midnight was going to cause Jaiden a lot of pain. Didn't I? WAHHHH!**


	18. Flashback

**Flashback**

Jaiden's POV

**_*flashback*_**

_A girl my age, who seemed rather small for a three year old, looked up at me with innocent green eyes. "My name is Mina. Who are you?"_

_"My name is Jaiden," I replied, holding out my hand politely like I was taught to._

_Here was the girl I was told I would spend the rest of my life with. It sounded like a very long time, so I hoped we got along. I hope she was fun to play with like my other friends._

_"Silly." Mina grinned. "What are you doing that for?"_

_"It's a greeting," I said, a little confused._

_I wasn't silly was I?_

_"This one is better." Mina threw herself at me and her small arm went around my body. "Hugging is always better."_

_I laughed slightly. "You're very trusting of a stranger. Didn't your mummy ever tell you it's dangerous to talk to strangers?"_

_"But you won't hurt me," Mina said, "Someone told me I was going to meet you. So it's just like I know you."_

_I laughed again. "Not really."_

_"Well, I'll get to know you," She said, "And we'll be best friends."_

_I liked the sound of that. "Yeah, best friends."_

_"Forever," She said, nodding firmly._

**_*flashback ends*_**

Shots still rang through, one after the other. One…Two…Three…until I heard the subtle click, indicating that the 17 round Glock 17 was emptied.

All the shots, excluding the one that Midnight had shot at Nathan first, had penetrated Mina's body, leaving her a bloody mess on the ground from the 16 bullet wounds.

I didn't need to put my ear by her mouth to know that she wasn't breathing anymore. I didn't need to check a pulse to know that her heart would not be beating anymore. I didn't need a monitor to know that her brain activity was no more.

I didn't need to be an expert to know…That she was dead.

**_*flashback*_**

_I tugged on Mina's arm. It was unsafe outside the walls._

_"Mina, it's not safe out there, why do you want to go out again?" I asked._

_"We want a picnic," she said, gesturing to herself and the other 3 girls standing with her, "There's nowhere good for a picnic here."_

_"Please, won't you come with us?" May asked, turning her puppy eyes to her best friend._

_"There's no need to worry," Dawn added._

_"You're acting like scaredy-Skitty's," Misty said_

_"I'm not a scaredy-Skitty," Ash protested._

_"When you say that, it makes me worry more," Paul said._

_"May, don't give me that puppy look," Drew said._

_I was caving. I could feel myself caving in as I looked at Mina's pouting face. "Please Jaiden?"_

_"It's dangerous," I repeated weakly, "What if you get hurt?"_

_"You'll protect me, won't you Jaiden?" She responded._

_"Yes," I said slowly._

_"I trust you," she said, "You'll always protect me, won't you Jaiden?"_

_"I'll always protect you, Mina," I said, grabbing her hand._

_The five-year-old girl grinned at me and tugged me to the hole they'd been digging for the past few weeks. She let go so that she could crawl through and I followed. She grabbed my hand again, clutching the picnic basket in the other and we both ran out; beyond the walls that had always kept us safe._

**_*flashback end*_**

It was too surreal.

This was not happening.

This was not happening!

It was all my fault!

If only I didn't cave in when she gave me that pout, we wouldn't have gone out! If only we didn't go out, she wouldn't have been taken from me. If only I could've protected her, then she would've stayed with me. If only she'd stayed with me, I wouldn't have had to look for her. If only we didn't have to look for her, I would've never met Midnight. If only I didn't meet Midnight, I wouldn't have tried to help her. If only I didn't try to help Midnight, she wouldn't have come with. If only I didn't listen to Midnight, she wouldn't have gotten the gun. If only…Then Mina wouldn't be dead in front of me.

**_*flashback*_**

_Mina snuggled into my arm. The 4 year old and I had snuck outside to look at the stars._

_I couldn't help it. I always caved in when I saw her pouting at me. I didn't like it when she pouted at me._

_Mina had always loved the stars. She'd stay outside and watch the sky until her eyelids drooped closed and she would finally fall asleep._

_"Hey Jaiden, do you think that the stars are dead people's spirits?" Mina asked suddenly._

_"What?" I asked, looking at her._

_"I think that when people die, their spirits go to live up in the sky to watch us," Mina said, reaching a hand up towards the dark sky, "And they become stars."_

_"Why do you think that?" I asked._

_"The stars always twinkle and wink at me," Mina said, "It's like they know secrets that I don't. It's like they're trying to tell me. I think they're watching me like someone kind who had to leave Earth."_

_"I guess that's a nice thought," I said, "But it's a little sad."_

_Mina giggled. "I think it's pretty."_

_I shrugged._

_"Jaiden." She shifted up to stare at my face. "When I die, I want to be a star. Do you think I'll be a star?"_

_I pouted at her. "Mina, I don't want to think about you dying. I want you to stay forever."_

_She giggled. "Silly, everyone dies sometime."_

_"I'll protect you," I said firmly._

_"No, you can't protect me from dying, everyone has to die," she said._

_"Then I'll die with you," I said._

_She shook her head. "No, you keep living and look after everyone else."_

_"I don't want to go without you," I said._

_She giggled. "You won't be without me. Just look at the sky at night time. When I die, I'll be a star and I'll watch you for up there." She pointed to the sky. "I'll make sure I'm a nice bright star, so you can always see me."_

_I pouted more._

_"Promise me Jaiden, that you'll protect my friends too."_

_"I promise, Mina."_

**_*flashback ends*_**

"Midnight!"

The one that yelled in outrage wasn't me. I couldn't stop staring at Mina. Her form was macabre and horrific and it made me sick. I wanted to pull my eyes away, but some part of me was frozen. It was like a bad horror film and I couldn't look away.

"How dare you!" Ash yelled, running at her.

I finally looked up and away from Mina and at Midnight in time to see Ash hit her square across the jaw. Midnight recoiled from the hit, stumbling back, but keeping balance.

I felt numb as I watched Drew next. He first lifted one leg, kicking behind her kneecaps. Midnight's knees buckled under the blow and she fell. Drew held a foot to her neck. "Why would you do that to her? What did Mina ever do?"

I watched Paul as he ran, looking like he was aiming to bring her unconscious.

But I heard Midnight let loose a shaky, pained sob and Paul froze for a moment.

"Why?" Midnight asked quietly, "She…She…She hurt me." Midnight pointed to Mina. "She tried to kill me. I remember."

"Mina would never kill anyone, she wouldn't even hurt a bug-type," Ash said.

At the words 'bug-type', Misty let out a disgusted shriek, but didn't say anymore.

Midnight insistently shook her head. "She hurt me. She tried to kill me. She killed my parents. She shot this at me."

Midnight shakily held up a single black arrow.

**_*flashback*_**

_"Hey, Jaiden," Mina said._

_"Yes?" I asked._

_"I think I'd like to do archery one day," Mina said, holding her hands up as if to shoot a fake bow, "It'll be fun."_

_"What would you use that for?" I asked._

_"I don't know," Mina said, "But it would be fun. I would practice lots and I could be the best at it!"_

_"I don't doubt it," I replied, grinning as I bumped my shoulder against hers teasingly._

_She giggled and bumped me back before running ahead of me. "Last one to the table has to do the dishes!"_

_"You're on!" I yelled, chasing after her._

**_*flashback ends*_**

"Mina!" I yelled, finally able to control my voice as I knelt down beside her. I scooped her up carefully, shivering at the contact of her cold skin and held her to myself. She was cold. She was dead. She was bleeding all over me. And I didn't know what to do. CPR wasn't going to fix things this time.

"How could you kill her?" I asked, looking at Midnight.

I'd had faith in her. I'd believed she could be something good.

But now this hurt so much. It hurt more than losing her the first time did. Because I knew I wasn't going to get her back…Ever.

Midnight looked at me, blackened eyes pained and pleading. "Why did you protect her from me? She betrayed me. She tried to kill me."

"She's my best friend!" I exclaimed angrily, "Mew, what's wrong with you?! She did nothing!"

"I remember!" Midnight exclaimed, "Why are you defending her?"

"Because I care about her and look what you've done to her!" I shouted.

Midnight looked at me, in complete hurt. "I…I…I should've known better! I actually trusted you for a minute Jaiden!"

Midnight kicked Drew off her and stood up. "I'm getting away from you. Jaiden…I hate you!"

She ran away, but this time I wasn't going to follow.

Not when this was going on. Not when I was sitting here, Mina's lifeless body in front of me while her cooling blood covered my clothes and skin.

I looked up as someone else came in. It was a younger man. He had red hair and blue eyes. A smatter of freckles covered his face, like he hadn't quite grown out of them. He wore grey clothes, like all the colour from them had been sucked out and put into his hair instead. Aside from his hair and eyes, he looked rather pale and colourless.

"Oh Mew," He muttered, "She killed her! She actually killed her! How could she do that?"

"Who are you?" Paul snapped.

He sounded really annoyed. Probably because he let Midnight get away.

"I'm sorry," the man said, "My name is Craig. Quick! You and the girls follow me, there may be a way to bring her back to life."

This was too much to handle. I felt giddy, like I was going to pass out at any time.

"How is that even possible!?" Dawn shrieked.

"Dawn, you have healing powers," Craig said, "It's possible you may be able to resurrect her, but only if we can bring them out."

"Why should we believe someone we just met?" May demanded, "Last time we did that, it ended up as…" She trailed off and gestured to Mina and myself with a wave of her hand.

"Because I have been working with her for a long time," Craig said.

"Mina said she didn't remember anyone," Dawn said.

"She met me," Craig said, "I don't know her childhood very well, but I have been working with her for a few years now. Please, believe me."

"Guys," I whispered quietly, gaining their attention, "Can we at least try? I want Mina back. Please?"

Dawn nodded slightly. "If I can do it, then I'll try."

"It's ok," I whispered softly to Mina's dead body, "When I get you back, I won't ever let you go again, ever. I promise this time. For sure."

**_*flashback*_**

_"You promise Jaiden?" Mina asked._

_"I promise, for sure," I replied._

_"Pinky promise?" She pouted, holding out her little finger._

_I hook mine with hers and shook it slightly. "Pinky promise."_

**_*flashback end*_**

I hooked my pinky in Mina's cold one and shook it slightly. "Pinky promise."

* * *

**Me: *is crying* It's so sad!**

**Midnight: Well...There we go...Only caring about Jaiden...Again...Never mind that she almost killed me!**

**Dawn: But even if she did, did you have to kill her?**

**Midnight: Blame the author!**

**Me: *crying***

**Drew: *sigh* The author is currently in a state where she cannot comprehensively talk to you guys now. I guess we'll have to do this one.**

**May: So many flashbacks!**

**Drew: Yeah, no duh, airhead! What do you think the title is for!**

**Jaiden:...I think I'm going to go alone for a while.**

**Paul:...She's not really dead, idiot.**

**Jaiden: Yeah...But you know...**

**Misty: Imagination is a powerful thing**

**Ash: Oh! If I imagine food, will it come to me!**

**Misty: Not like that! *hits with mallet***

**Drew: *sigh* Anyone realise how long this is?**

**Midnight: I think they're over compensating for the fact that Mina's...well...That...Will you all shut up? There's a way to resurrect Mina! Be happy!**

**Everyone:...*goes back to whatever they were doing previously***

**Midnight: ...*face-palm* idiots**


	19. Mina comes back

**Mina comes back**

Midnight's POV

I ran.

I didn't know what I was doing.

I didn't know where I was going.

All I knew was that I had to run.

I wanted to get as far away from Jaiden as I could. Even remembering his name felt like a painful blow to my chest.

Why had he defended that girl? That…girl! The one who had hurt me so bad.

I thought Jaiden was different. Someone that foolish, who was willing to get hurt like that. I had thought…I'd been fooled…I'd thought he wouldn't hurt me.

And I let myself open up a little bit. Maybe I should've just shot him when Nathan asked me to.

It was too late now though.

Running away wasn't going to solve it, but it took the sharp edge away from the pain.

I was thinking about the burn in my lungs. The sharp beating of my heart. The slow ache in my legs as I kept running.

Lungs…Heart…Legs…Lungs…Heart…Legs…No Jaiden…Jaiden was gone…Just burning…Sharpness…Slow aching.

I tripped over a rock and cried out as a scrapped my knee. The arrow I kept dug painfully into my thigh from the angle. Something his my head and it ached.

Why was there so much pain? Why? What did I ever do to suffer this much?

I held a hand to my head quickly as sharp pain entered my mind. I must've hit my head too hard.

_Warm brown eyes stare at me._

_'She still has black in her eyes…Midnight…'_

Brown eyes?

I paused for a long time.

I'd always thought that was my mother calling my name.

But brown eyes…?

Think Midnight, think!

Brown eyes? Brown eyes!

AH!

My head hurt more.

My mother never had brown eyes! I remember finding a photo of her! She always had blue eyes. Blue eyes!

My head pounded with pain.

So…If that wasn't my mother…

…

What?

Was I living a lie?

I remembered that girl betraying me.

But…

I wasn't saying the name everyone else was calling her.

I was saying something different as I screamed.

An arrow. I knew it was used to betray me.

But something…pale and pink.

My headache was getting worse.

Midnight?

Blue eyes.

Sneering.

Brain dead girl…

I gasped as something that felt akin to electricity shot down my spine and tingled through my body.

Something shifted.

…

It was overwhelming. My memories…They flooded my head as it ached.

I…I…I…

Jaiden! He was in trouble then!

I ran back the other way.

I knew and I needed to save him.

I grabbed my dagger from the case I had it in on my back. I may need it. They were in danger.

When I got back to the building, there was no sign of them. Only a red stain on the ground where that girl had bled from my bullets.

* * *

May's POV

I paused.

Something felt not quite right.

I tapped the closest person on the shoulder, which happened to be Drew.

"What is it April?" He asked.

"My name is May," I said quickly.

I shook my head quickly, feeling a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Drew, something's not right," I said.

He gave me a funny look. "Everything's fine. You must be feeling strange because of what we just witnessed."

He gestured to Jaiden as he followed Craig.

I didn't understand how Jaiden was standing so strong. He'd just watched his best friend become brutally murdered in front of him.

* * *

Midnight's POV

No. they couldn't have gone.

At least there was no sign of any other battle. There was no other blood other than drops leading to the door. I imagined he'd taken her away.

I called out Ninetales.

'What's the matter?'

"I need you to track Jaiden for me," I said desperately.

She tilted her head. 'You've never been this anxious to see another human before.'

"Please," I begged, "I need to. It's urgent. They'll be in trouble."

Ninetales nodded and put her nose to the ground. I waited impatiently until she found what she was looking for and ran off. I hurried to follow her.

Please, nothing happen until I get there.

* * *

May's POV

Something was happening. I felt like trouble was coming and Drew wasn't believing me. He blamed it on having witnessed everything to do with Midnight.

I raised a hand to my head, whimpering. Not again…

"May?" Drew asked.

Why was it only when I was in pain, that he could say my actual name?

"It hurts," I said.

"May, look at me, it'll be ok," Drew said.

_Laughing I looked at the blonde girl next to me. "You always know how to make me feel better, Mina."_

Mina!

"Mina!" I exclaimed.

Everyone stopped and looked at me. Jaiden stared at me with wide eyes. Drew's face was unreadable. Everyone else looked slightly interested.

"I remember Mina," I said, "She made me laugh."

Drew's eyes flashed, for a moment looking quite angry before they turned sad. "That's nice."

I tilted my head. Why was he so upset?

"We're here," Craig said.

I looked up.

That was a big building.

"It's up on the top floor," Craig said.

"All the way up there?" Dawn asked.

"Troublesome," Paul muttered, "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

"I am not," Dawn said.

* * *

Midnight's POV

I ran as fast as I could to follow Ninetales. I hope I wasn't too late.

I couldn't…

Jaiden couldn't tell any better. They would be heading straight for trouble.

Don't let them die before I can get to them.

Jaiden was believing something that would hurt him more.

Even though I said I hated him…

…I couldn't.

NInetales barked as she came across a large building.

'They're in there,' she said.

I looked up and down. "Which level?"

It was so tall. How was I supposed to tell which level before it was too late?

'We'll check every level?' Ninetales asked.

"That'll take too long!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Dawn's POV

It was up to me.

After a long elevator ride, we were finally up the top and now it was up to me to save Jaiden's best friend.

Mina was laid out of a bed. It looked much like a hospital bed. Only the sheets were a very disturbing black.

Craig had gone to get someone else to help me focus my healing energy.

We were all on guard.

How many times had this happened?

This was the third time.

I didn't really trust much good, but Jaiden was insistent.

I supposed if your best friend died, you'd be willing to try anything to get them back.

Was that what they were all trying to do? They were all trying to find their best friends weren't they?

It made me curious at why they were delaying their aim to help us?

Were they that selfless? Or did they have another motivation?

I didn't understand.

I suppose I was more grateful for their help though.

Craig came back with another older man. He looked similar in figure, but his hair was brown instead. But something about them was similar. They had the same jawline. Same ears. Or something. I would guess they were related.

"This is my dad, Jacob," Craig said.

The man, Jacob, looked at me intently.

Something about his gaze made me shiver.

"Please dad?" Craig asked, "You can use Dawn to revive her can't you?"

Jacob sighed heavily. "Perhaps, but don't get your hopes up."

He walked out and then came back with a strange machine. It looked like a rounded clamp with different straps hanging from it. It was small enough to fit in his hands. On it was a small panel which looked similar to that of a solar panel with a few buttons on it.

"This'll amplify your powers," Jacob said to me, put your arm in here.

He pointed to the middle of the clamp.

I looked at Jaiden for a moment, but he was focused intently on Mina.

I sighed and put my arm in. Jacob pursed his lips and pulled the straps tight around my forearm.

"Don't panic," he said, "There will be a needle that with inject you. That's just going to help with the enhancement."

He pressed a few buttons on the panel.

There was a click and I felt the pain of a sharp needle stabbing into my flesh.

"Now just do what you would normally do," Jacob said, "Focus your energy on the girl and think about reviving her."

I nodded and moved closer to Mina, feeling a familiar feeling of warmth spread through my body.

* * *

Midnight's POV

Every floor seemed to go by slowly. I'd pushed every single button on the elevator. Every time the door opened, Ninetales would see if she could smell anything. SO far she hadn't picked up anything and I was getting anxious.

The door opened for the second last floor.

Ninetales poked her head out and sniffed the head. She backed away and shook her head.

By logic, they should be on this last floor then, but would they really be there?

I felt my body quivering. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen the signs earlier.

The elevator stopped and I watched Ninetales poke her head out. She looked at me and then nodded.

I hurried to jump out. "Go stop them so I can catch up."

Ninetales ran ahead and let out a howl.

I followed, keeping my eyes solely in front of me as I ran down the hall. Until I came towards a door.

Ninetales jumped and pulled the door open, bursting in.

There I saw two foreign men immediately. I panted in the doorway. There was only so much running I could do.

"Ninetales!" I exclaimed, ignoring the dirty looks I was getting from everyone, "Get Dawn!"

Dawn was already holding her hands over the blonde on the stretcher bed.

Paul stood protectively in front of Dawn.

I ran up and held my dagger to Paul. If I could just hold Paul off for long enough, Ninetales would be able to get Dawn.

Paul scowled and held a much large blade against mine, scowling at me.

I ducked out of the way and darted under his arm.

Paul was strong.

I was faster though.

I went behind him and kicked his back.

From the corner of my eyes I watched Ninetales fending off the other two boys, Ash and the green-haired one.

I had no time to explain.

"Midnight!" I heard Jaiden hiss angrily.

The tone of voice he used hurt me more than anything else, but I briefly ignored it.

Dawn was backing away slowly.

The other two girls, Misty and the brunette, backed away, also standing in front of Dawn.

The red headed male in the room was looking around anxiously, continually bringing his eyes back to the blonde.

The other brown haired male, the older one that wasn't Jaiden, stood in an offensive stance. He looked like he was ready to barge in a take over. He didn't look like he was happy to see me either.

But I didn't have time for this.

"Ninetales! Overheat!" I yelled.

Ninetales jumped back from the two boys and then blasted them with a wave of fire.

I kicked Paul forwards and ran to Dawn. I darted between Misty and May and brought my dagger down.

"Dawn!" Paul yelled.

I sighed and panted heavily as I gripped the contraption on her arm and ripped it off, pulling away all the straps that I had just sliced.

Dawn cried out and I saw blood on a needle sticking out that had torn a wound in her skin.

Everything went silent for a single second before one of the boys pulled me away and hit me in the face again.

Another bruise for the collection, but I didn't care. I'd stopped them.

"You're not going to kill anyone else," the green-haired one hissed.

"Stop!" I yelled as I felt a pressure on my throat from the boy. It tightened and I could feel each of his individual fingers as they pressed into my flesh.

"You're making a horrible mistake by bringing her back" I yelled, pointing at the blonde.

The green haired boy paused and his grip loosened.

The blonde on the table stirred slightly and I scowled...If they brought her back to life my whole plan would backfire.

"She's going to kill you all," I said quickly as the green-haired boys grip tightened.

I was gasping now for breath.

"That's not Mina," I repeated, "I remember it!"

I stared straight at Jaiden. "I'm Mina."

* * *

**Me:...There you go...Next chapter. Sorry for another cliffy...**

**Everyone: WHAT!?**

**Midnight: Huh?**

**Me:...Yeah...I don't have much to say.**

**But I think the game's up now. To all of you who guessed, well done! Midnight is in fact Mina! **

**And for all of you who didn't guess...THEN I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU BELIEVED MY TRICKERY! **

**YAY!**

**Midnight: I guess I'm going now! *hologram fades***

**Drew: Wait...If Midnight was you...Then who...Is...That other blonde?**

**Ash: My head hurts...**

**Dawn: What's going to happen to her?**

**Me:...You'll find out next time!**


	20. Gunpoint again

**Gunpoint again**

Ash's POV

I blinked and stared at Midnight…Well…Mina if what she was saying was true.

Jaiden also stared. He looked between Mina and…Mina?

Wait a minute! If Midnight was Mina, then who was the other girl who was Mina? What was happening?

"Not likely," Drew said, speaking up as he looked furious.

"What?" Midnight/Mina shrieked, "How can you say that?"

My head was hurting from all the confusion right now.

"We all knew Mina." Drew gestured to Paul, Jaiden, himself and myself. "And Mina was a sweet, cheerful girl. You." He pointed to Midnight. "Are not sweet, cheerful or anything like Mina. She." he pointed to the other girl on the bed that was still suffering bullet wounds. "Is like the Mina we know and she looks the same."

Midnight Mina hissed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but the Mina of your memory is long gone. I am Mina, go on and ask that fake what her name is. I bet she can't tell you. I remember my own name. I don't remember anything else other than my name. And I know that girl is bad news." She pointed to gunshot Mina.

"Wait, which one of you is the real Mina?" I asked, "My head hurts."

"May, you remembered didn't you?" Misty piped up, "Which one is the real Mina?"

May backed away with her hands up. "I'm sorry. I only remember a little bit. They both look kinda like the Mina I remember. It's impossible for me to tell."

I looked over as the Mina on the stretcher bed stirred.

"You revived her!" Midnight Mina shrieked.

Gunshot Mina coughed violently and blood spurted from her mouth.

Jaiden ran over instantly and leaned over her.

"No!" Midnight Mina yelled, "You have to believe me! She's going to kill us all!"

"Mina?" Jaiden asked.

Gunshot Mina coughed again. "She's supposed to be braindead. I was told she was braindead."

"What?" Jaiden asked.

Midnight Mina held a dagger to Gunshot Mina's throat. "I've killed you before, I'll do it again. So tell me, what is your name?"

Gunshot Mina looked fearful. "Mina…"

"Full name," Midnight Mina snapped.

Gunshot Mina shifted away from Midnight Mina. "Jaiden told me my name. I don't know anymore."

"I remember my own name," Midnight Mina said, "and I know yours too now."

"I thought you didn't remember anything?" Drew asked, "Were you playing us fools?"

Midnight Mina shook her head. "I remembered. I'm Carmina. I hate being called Carmina because it sounds too formal. So everyone called me Mina. Including you; Danny." She let out a vicious hiss.

Everything was silent for a moment.

Midnight really was Mina…Wasn't she?

Jaiden slowly walked between both Minas and looked between them both, looking a little lost, slightly dazed and mostly confused.

Midnight Mina's eyes softened slightly. "Jaiden…Please…You believe me, don't you?"

Jaiden didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Midnight Mina said, "I've been hurt, by you!" She hissed at the other blonde.

The other blonde looked shocked and started crying. "She doesn't remember. She doesn't. She's braindead. You said she was braindead. I don't want to die."

"Sh, Danny," Craig said, running to her.

Jaiden froze completely. "You said Danny."

"That's because my name is actually Daniella Kata-Lee," The blonde said.

Jaiden recoiled away from Daniella. "You lied!"

"It's my job!" Daniella said, "I'm an impersonation artist. I have always pretended to be Mina. She's supposed to be dead. They're all supposed to be dead! They're only experiments and they need to die."

A gunshot went, but this time it was not from Mid-Well…Mina.

Jacob clicked the gun cooly back into place as Craig cried out in horror as Daniella went still. "That is enough information leakage from you."

"Dad!" Craig yelled, sounding strained.

Jaiden looked at Mina.

Jacob just ignored Craig and turned the gun to Dawn. "Now, all you will listen to me, or I'll blow her brains out."

Paul stood up, growling.

Dawn shook her head at him. "Don't get my brain blown out."

Paul backed off and I sighed.

This was just one problem after another. Couldn't our best friends just…Be our best friends?

"What do you want?" Misty asked.

"There is a certain place," Jacob said, "Where each of you must go. I do so want you all dead, but torturing you will be even better."

"No," Jaiden said instantly.

Jacob clicked the safety from the gun, ready to fire. "You are in no position to tell me what to do, boy."

"Why would you do this?" May asked.

"Weapons of mass destruction should not be around to be manipulated and used," Jacob said.

"Weapons?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head. "Now, come with me. If you disobey, I will kill this one before coming back for the others."

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," I muttered.

Drew nodded. "But what else can we do?"

"Dawn can't just be blown up," Paul said.

"I'm sure whatever he has in mind, we can take it," Jaiden said, "Just stick close to the girls and make sure to protect them."

I nodded. "I'll do that."

Jaiden turned to Jacob boldly. "We agree to come with you."

"I thought you might," Jacob said, "Now come with me. Any fuss and I will shoot."

We walked back out into the hall, Dawn in a vice grip with the gun still cocked at her head.

* * *

Misty's POV

The elevator ride cracked with tension. Each of the boys were tense, faces pulled into calm expressions even though their bodies betrayed them.

The boy with chocolate eyes, Ash, was standing close to me. Drew had moved closer to May. Jaiden was by Mina and Paul was hanging around Dawn.

It was strange. Ash was almost a complete stranger to me, yet I felt… Oddly safe around him.

Perhaps it was his warm chocolate eyes. The way he stared at me didn't feel like he was looking upon a weaker individual with pity. He looked like he was honestly concerned for me, which… Oddly… Made my heart jump.

When the elevator stopped, we all followed Jacob out.

Strange how almost perfect strangers felt the need to go as a group to protect one.

* * *

Dawn's POV

My heart pounded wildly in my chest. I was scared; so very scared.

A gun was pointed at my head, the cool metal rim of the barrel pressing through my hair to my skin. One small movement would be all it took and I would end up like Daniella… Dead.

I could hear Jacob's breathing as he lead, otherwise silently.

I couldn't turn my head much, but I knew the others were following or I wouldn't be moving.

My limbs felt like metal. My blood felt icy cold. I felt mechanical as I walked, unable to do anything.

I tried shaking my fingers, hoping those purple poison spikes would come and save me, but nothing was happening.

I was so afraid.

And then I felt a strangely warm sensation by my ear and a small voice.

"Don't worry," Paul said, "I'll keep you safe."

My mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

My heart pounded again.

For being such a cold person, he seemed so warm right now. His words seemed to melt me. I was sure I'd turn to a puddle of Dawn.

Just those few words were enough to give me a little confidence that things would be ok.

* * *

May's POV

I fearfully watched Dawn as we walked. I didn't know where we were going or what was happening.

How could my just average life suddenly turn to this within a few days? It seemed crazy. I wouldn't believe it if someone had told me what was happening.

It seemed like one of each of the boys were staying close to one of us girls. I was secretly glad. If no one was near me, I may just break down.

Why did someone want us dead? What did I ever do?

I didn't remember. Did something happen in that past of my memory that was missing? I would've been less than five then… What harm could a five years old do?

And what was all this about weapons.

"Hey," Drew said quietly.

I looked to him and his concerned eyes. "Yes?"

"Don't worry so much," Drew whispered to me, "Things will turn up fine. I'm sure."

He was being strangely nice, but I appreciated it. I guess people's good traits really did come out under pressure.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Drew let out a small chuckle. "Honestly, May, I don't even know." He stared at me. "But we'll all protect you, so you don't need to worry."

"Protect… Me…?" I asked slowly, feeling a warm sensation in my chest.

Drew nodded. "I promise you."

I smiled lightly at him. He was nicer than he seemed.

Mina's POV

Things were fuzzy in my mind still, but at least I knew my name.

If only they'd believed me, maybe things wouldn't have gotten to this.

I was tempted to use my knife, but I feared what would happen to Dawn if I did. Jacob was sharp. He seemed to be very attentive.

Besides, if something were to happen to Dawn because of me, it would not help anyone at all.

I frowned. I just had to think of someway to get out alive. And some way to make it up to all of them.

I'd caused them so much pain… Especially…

I looked at Jaiden.

The one person who had tried to accept me as Midnight.

I was confused. Just because I knew my name now, didn't change that I'd been hurt, but I felt like something else was trying to bubble up inside me; like I'd been compressing something.

Jaiden caught my eyes and turned his head towards me. "Mina… Can I call you that?"

I winced a little. It didn't feel right to have someone ask to call me by my real name. Yet… I was not used to this name.

"I guess," I replied.

Jaiden looked down and I followed his gaze to my hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

I held up my hand and watched Jaiden's eyes follow it, a strange look in his eyes.

"Would… Would it be ok if I could hold your hand?" Jaiden asked, strangely timid and shy, "I just… I know you don't really know me, but I was scared and I think I need some support."

Hold… My hand?

How would that help?

Still, I held my hand to him and blinked at him. "I guess?"

He looked a little happier at that and slipped his larger palm over mine.

I jumped at the way it felt. It was…Warm.

And again, that bubbling feeling welled up like something waiting to be released, but I quashed it down. Not while this was all happening. I would let it come after.

I was going to get us out of this first.

* * *

**Me: And there we go. ^_^" More drama**

**Drew: Where have you been?**

**Me: Uh...Not here.**

**Paul: *rolls eyes* obviously.**

**Me: Uh...I've been going through quite a difficult time that has made it difficult for me to write.**

**Dawn: But don't you usually write out what you feel?**

**May: Yeah, you normally do**

**Me: But this isn't normal. I'm sorry guys. I don't want you to pity me. However, my brother has been diagnosed with cancer and I have gone through a death recently as well and you might say I've been grieving. And I've been a little stressed as well. Don't worry, I'm trying to get back into it**

**Misty: Well, you did manage to write another chapter after all...**

**Me: Yes! And it's got some cute moments in it too! I'm so proud. **

**Again, I'm sorry for my disappearance. I'll try to do better. I'm sure you guys understand though. You've all been so kind to me so far and I really appreciate it. I really do. You guys make me smile quite a bit. So yeah...Happy reading! :D At least I didn't leave a huge cliffy.**


	21. Real nightmare

**Real nightmare**

Misty's POV

We stopped eventually. I used the crutches to support me, even though my arms were burning.

It felt like we'd been walking for a long time.

I did not recognise my surroundings.

It seemed we were all on a concrete slab and it confused me.

There were four circles marked on the ground.

"You will each stand on one," Jacob said, moving Dawn to stand on a circle.

No one moved. I felt confused. Did he mean me?

Jacob's lips turned to a scowl. "Each of the girls on a circle. The boys need to back away."

I moved to one of the circles as I felt the gaze of a certain chocolate-eyed boy. I looked into his gaze for a moment, seeing fear and pain.

Why he cared so much was beyond me.

I watched the others, May and Mina, move to the other circles. Each of the boys looked pained, but stayed in the middle.

"Are you familiar with the predatory cats?" Jacob asked, "They like to toy with their prey before going in for the fatal strike."

I blinked slightly.

"What has that got to do with this strange set out?" May asked.

"Beneath your feet is a maze," Jacob said, "You have thirty minutes to get through. A sand timer will tick your life away. When the last grain falls, time's up."

Without another word, he pressed a button and I felt the ground beneath me shift.

I got one last look at those chocolate eyes before I was plummeted down into darkness.

* * *

Dawn's POV

The metal feeling of the gun was replaced by a cold rush of air. Suddenly I was falling and no longer could I hear the strong gravely voice that had been comforting me while we walked. All I could hear was the rush of wind and the sounds of my own voice as I screamed.

My body jerked to a twist, my head hitting the side painfully and I felt things going blacker than they already were, my eyelids feeling heavy.

* * *

Mina's POV

I clung to the edge. As soon as I saw felt moving, I'd grabbed the edge. Somehow my reactions were quick enough to grip only the edge.

My fingers were already slipping.

"Mina!"

Warm fingers brushed against mine before I slipped completely and found myself falling away… Blue… Eyes staring at me.

* * *

May's POV

I screamed as I felt my body falling down suddenly into a narrow tube like slide.

Green eyes peered down at me in absolute pain, hands reaching as if to catch me before they were blocked out completely.

My body jerked and twisted, like I was shooting down a sick, dark twisted slide.

My speed seemed to increase and all I could do was close my eyes.

It scrapped painfully against my skin.

I wanted to be home. I wanted to be home and have my mother and my father and even my brother. I wanted them all. I'd give anything for Max right now. A snarky comment about my eating habits was welcome.

This was scary and I was all alone. I was afraid. I was so terrified that I was going to die now.

I hit the ground roughly and opened my eyes slowly.

The first thing I saw was dust, a dirt floor and high walls. I looked around and spotted an hourglass timer, sand slowly trickling through from the top into the bottom.

This… Was really the maze he was talking about.

"Dawn!" I yelled, "Mina! Misty!"

Anyone answer me.

I looked up to see where I came from and blinked to see that there was no longer a hole. A panel had just flipped to block the entrance. And then spikes appeared along the roof.

Someone really was planning to kill me right now.

But if I found my way through the maze, would I be able to survive? Where was the way out? How did I know where to go?

Maybe I could head to the timer. It was the only thing I could see as a landmark. Maybe the other girls would head there too.

I breathed deeply and got up. I hoped Misty would be ok, especially with her broken leg.

I stepped forwards and out of the little starting room I was in. I shrieked as a wall closed behind me. I shook slightly and held my head. I felt a severe headache coming on.

* * *

Misty's POV

I crumpled to the ground as I landed roughly, gritting my teeth in pain as I landed on my bad leg. I sat still, waiting for the pain to diminish enough to untwist, causing me more pain.

I blinked my eyes open and looked around. Everything around me was dry and dusty. It looked like a desert. The walls were stone and the wooden floor was covered in sand.

I gritted my teeth and shifted to the wall so I could push myself up and sit.

I didn't see my crutches anywhere. My cast seemed splinted from my fall. There was no way I could walk through this maze.

I rested my head back and looked at the roof, blinking in shock when I saw the deep spikes.

I shivered slightly and moved to drag myself to my feet.

I screamed slightly and gritted my teeth. I'd have to endure the pain or die here.

I limped out, keeping most of my weight on my good leg. If this got bad too bad, I would need to resort to hopping to get through.

I looked to see a timer. Sand was ticking through. I couldn't see any other land marks around. That seemed to be the only thing close to an exit. I'd need to get there to get out.

Chocolate eyes… I hope you're ok above this. Please don't worry about me so much.

* * *

Mina's POV

I landed with a harsh thud, but I instantly got up and looked around, guarded as I pulled my dagger out.

It was too bad that I didn't have another weapon with me to defend myself with.

I was taken aback however, at how dry and desolate the area looked. It seemed like the maze was built in a desert. The ground was harshly dry and cracked in places. The walls were rocky, dirty stone. It jagged out unevenly.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the roof, seeing spikes there. There was no use wasting time. If he really planned to kill us down here in this elaborate maze, then there was no time to waste standing around.

It looked like I would have to get to the timer. It seemed to be the highest point since I could see it above the towering walls. It looked to be the best place to have an advantageous view over the maze. Maybe I would spot the other girls. I would need to find them and then find the way out.

The walls were high. I eyed them, wondering if I could climb them. However, they were tall and only the bottom was jagged enough to get a good grip. The rest looked smooth, almost polished, but still dirty and dry like the rest of this maze.

The other girls needed to be ok.

I looked up at the sound of metal clanging and the screech of gears grinding.

The roof jerked and dropped just slightly.

How cliché. That was the type of thing I would expect in a movie or a book.

…

And…

…Just when did this guy have time to build this elaborate maze. And how did he know how we were?

I didn't know who I was. I was brain dead. Several people said it. I couldn't even remember my name until I hit my head hard enough.

How did this person know who I was and how did he know we'd all end in one place.

I frowned more.

How did that Daniella girl know me better than I knew myself? I know she betrayed me. But how? I couldn't remember.

Why was she brought to act like me?

Everything was confusing.

* * *

Dawn's POV

_Poison. Purple poison seeped though the cracks, hissing and spitting like some kind of snake. _

_Many thought purple was a beautiful colour. It was the colour of royalty. It was a rich colour._

_But it was a colour that was haunting me._

_That little boy was standing in the middle, looking scared. He had no way out and the poison was everywhere. _

_I seemed to be immune to it, but could I help him?_

_He looked around, his light purple coloured hair shifting across his head with every movement he made._

_Dead black eyes looked around._

_I ran to him. There had to be something I could do._

_I screamed as I ran into an invisible wall. I screamed and pounded my fists on it. That poor helpless scared boy!_

_I could only watch in horror as the poison reached him. It wrapped around him like a viper and squeezed the air from his lungs. _

_He collapsed, struggling to breathe. His eyes were white with fear, rolling back into his head as he writhed. His mouth frothed, stained red._

_He jerked and I winced. _

_I couldn't tear my eyes away. My voice had stopped working. My body felt cold. I could only watch him until he fell still._

_"No!" I finally screamed._

I woke and looked around, a cold sweat covering my body.

I shivered slightly.

It was from one nightmare, into a real nightmare.

I wouldn't wake from this one.

* * *

**Me: Hello everyone! *waves cheerfully***

**Dawn: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!  
**

**Misty: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**May: YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US?!**

**Me: *sweat-drops* I mean... You know...maybe. Hey, I gave you all fair share of switched POVs. I realised I seem to have been biased.**

**Drew: you think?! **

**Ash: You've given us almost nothing!**

**Paul: What are you complaining about? You got something last chapter.**

**Jaiden: I think she just loves torturing me. How many times am I getting pulled away from Mina?**

**Me: Told you, Jaiden, you're going to suffer! No bias!**

**But I did update. And I gave Dawn a nightmare because why not? Those will come into play soon. I just have to figure out how I want to write this next bit.**


	22. Blue electricity and poison

**Blue electricity and poison**

Misty's POV

I stopped and leaned against a wall, panting and gritting my teeth. My leg ached tremendously. It was to the point of being unbearable. I rubbed my head and looked up.

The roof had dropped a few notches and the spikes were closer.

Each time I heard the gears grinding and metal clanging, my heart sank heavily.

I was starting to lose hope that I would ever get out of here.

The maze seemed endless.

I didn't know how long I had been in here already and I had no idea how long I had left. I didn't even know how long this maze was.

I had the horrified feeling that I wasn't going to make it.

I would never see those chocolate eyes again.

I sank down against the wall, feeling defeated. It was a strange sense; a hollow despair that felt like it was sucking out my insides and filling it with an empty void.

Those chocolate eyes would be disappointed to see me right now, but I had no strength to continue.

My body screamed in protest.

I wished that I could see those chocolate eyes light up with joy when he grinned. He hadn't seemed to grin much since I met him, but every time he did, something shifted inside me and I longed to see it again.

I was starting to think that Ash was the boy I had always seen dying in my nightmares. The resemblance between them was too coincidental. They had the same raven hair, the same expressions and, most importantly, they had those same warm chocolate eyes.

I didn't think I could think about it enough. Those warm chocolate eyes.

When I looked at him, I felt safe. It was strange how he could make me feel wrapped up in such warmth, just by looking at me.

Some part of me longed for something in them that I couldn't explain.

Maybe it was that thought that made my tired body work again.

I pushed myself up and hobbled once again.

It is funny really. In a situation of life and death, your body can perform amazing feats of incredible strength. It is something of the human will to survive.

I started to notice as I was walking that the pain diminished and I was able to walk on both my two legs. It was as if my body had blocked the senses to my legs, enabling me to walk, albeit unsteadily, without the pain that comes with breaking a leg.

I don't know how much I walked, but as I rounded a corner I stopped.

In front of me was a shallow ditch that stretched out a good few metres with a thick metal grating over the top. Didn't seems too bad?

That was until I realising I could hear a faint buzzing, and on closer inspection, I could see electric blue currents.

I rubbed my head. There was no way I could get across this.

Wait. Electric blue?

When I saw electric attacks, they were normally yellow.

I felt like I'd seen it before.

Snap!

Suddenly the maze fell away. It felt like I was daydreaming.

Images flickered across my eyes as if I were watching them on a screen.

Something I felt like I knew danced across my memory, just out of reach.

_It was a cold dark room. I felt cold on my wrists, arms held above my head._

_When I looked around, I could see two other girls chained next to me, one on either side. On my right, the girl's head was hanging and her dark blue hair fell in a curtain around her head. She seems to be passed out._

_On the other side was a brunette that looked a lot like how May does. She was smaller with a round chubby face. Her hair looked static and her eyes, though a brilliant blue, looked listless and lifeless. A small cut was on her lip, blood was dribbling down her chin._

_Screams echoed. They sounded female._

_"You're next," a cold hard voice hissed from somewhere in the dark._

_Screams again._

_The scene changed. I was still in chain. I was wriggling to get away. Something bad was happening._

_A gloved hand reached and injected something into my blood stream._

_Then blue electricity and fierce pain._

_There was nothing else, except blue electricity and a dark room._

_I was alone._

I gasped and everything went to normal. I looked around quickly. There was still a maze here. The walls were still high and dry. The ceiling was still there with those awful spikes. The grate was still just in front of me.

I looked at the electric grate in front of me.

My whole being was screaming that this was dangerous.

But…

… Some part of me told me it was ok.

I looked between the roof and the grate.

I guess it was worth a shot. I was going to die if I didn't get past this.

I took a deep breath. "If I don't make it through, goodbye chocolate eyes."

I stepped out.

* * *

Dawn's POV

I ran as fast as I could.

This was the worst maze. The thing of nightmares.

Each time I made a wrong turn, it seems that I ran into a vent. And that vent would then start leaking poison gas.

At least I assumed it was poison gas. I didn't want to find out.

This gas seemed to chase me wherever I went. It was a visible gas, a sickening toxic purple.

It hissed like a snake and taunted me around every corner.

This feeling I felt inside, was worse than just panic.

Panic was definitely a major part, but there was a growing feeling of emptiness. There was this nagging scratching at the back of my mind that told me I had been here before. And that it was no more pleasant.

I would give anything to have someone else here.

Misty, May, Mina (even her alias Midnight would be welcome) or even Paul.

Many people had told me once that I would not know what I had until it was gone. Many others would tell me that when faced with life or death, that's when things truly become clear.

At that moment, I had the pleasure of experiencing that.

Snap!

The maze and the poison faded away and I felt like I was dreaming. The scratching at the back of my mind became more prominent, like something trying to scratch it's way out.

I blinked rapidly and images flashed in my mind, taking me to a different place, a different time.

_I giggled. Across from me was a purple haired boy. He wore a smile, but it looked like he was trying desperately to tolerate what was happening._

_In front of him was a table and on that table was a tea set. The boy had a pink cup in front of him, but he looked like he was desperately trying not to look at his attire._

_His attire consisted of a pink dress and a matching bonnet._

_I felt a laugh bubble in my throat as I poured him another cup of tea._

_It was then that the door opened and a man came in. He was a pale blonde man with brown eyes and a purple red birth mark above his left eyebrow._

_"Come on Dawn, it's time for your therapy," he said in a friendly tone._

_There seemed to be no reason to distrust him, except a gut fear of him for no reason._

_However, this therapy was supposed to help my development since I was behind._

_I left the purple haired boy there and got up to grab the man's hand, hoping it would help calm the churning of my stomach._

_He led my down, and down, and down until I lost track of how many stairs I'd jumped down._

_He gave me a short smile, though it seemed less friendly now and gloved hands grabbed me._

_I screeched in fear as the rubber gloves pulled in my hair and terrifying memories bubbled and surfaced._

_This was not therapy. It was not therapy!_

_Chains clamped around my wrists. Many unfamiliar faces stared at me. Each body had a white coat on. Clipboard and pens were in hands. _

_The sting of a needles penetrated my skin and I thrashed wildly. I knew what was coming next._

_I screamed, desperately hoping for a saviour as I heard the hissing of the gas. That terrifying noise._

_I sucked in my last breath of fresh air, hoping that I could hold it for that long._

_But I knew, with a sinking feeling that I could not._

I jolted harshly, images fading. My head buzzed painfully. Somehow, in my daydream, I'd managed to keep running, but the poison was catching up.

I looked back at the hissing gas that I was so terrified of.

With one last deep breath, the poison enveloped me once again and I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

This was it. I was going to die.

I was never going to tell Paul…

… I was sorry.

* * *

**Me: I am so sorry guys! I keep saying I'll get better at this and then I don't!**

**Misty: You should be sorry!**

**Dawn: You can't just leave us for that long.**

**Me: I know, I know. I've been busy still... Sorry.**

**And I came across... Well... A major issue.**

**I actually have written this wrong ^_^" I messed up my plan. This wasn't supposed to happen like this and so I've had to reassess my plot and figure out something new. It wasn't easy, but I think I have something?**

**Drew: Good job, Mina, you messed up your own story.**

**Me: I got too excited! But about from the fake Mina getting shot to now has all been a mistake. I'm sorry guys!**

**No wonder I was struggling to keep on track...**

**I really should look at my plan more often. Or at least write it down in a place where I can read it again ^_^" Sorry. I'll try to fix it up.**


	23. Pink Psychic and Fire

**Pink Psychic and Fire**

Mina's POV

I shook myself out of a daze as I slowly wandered in this maze. I wondered if there really was an end or if it was merely a ploy to give me false hope.

I turned a corner and let a scream as my feet almost dropped out from under me.

Jumping back quickly I landed roughly in the dirt.

It had happened a lot. I was turn a corner and be faced with a trap and my feet being swept away.

There seemed to be no other way to go though. Each end seemed to be cut off by a deep dark pit that scared.

What was I saying? I had been Midnight for a long time, living under the darkness. Why was I so afraid?

It was like something was nagging me again and I couldn't get it out.

Jaiden…

I wondered if I'd ever see that boy again. Multiple times he entered my head.

I wondered about what our lives were like.

I think I'd once known him. No, I was certain I'd once known him. I was the Mina he had been looking for this entire time.

Those blue eyes of his. They reminded me strongly of the blue eyes I'd seen in my nightmares. Now that I knew it was me he'd been searching for, now that I knew that I'd known him, I felt certain that they were his eyes.

They were not accusing, they were searching.

Those blue eyes I felt like I'd once loved…

I felt heat rising to my cheeks. Oh what now? Don't tell me I actually am embarrassed by that.

I sat down and felt the ground shake as the roof lowered another notch. I sighed. Was I really going to get out of here?

I looked at the timer. It looked half gone now. The roof had started to crush the walls. Debris was all over the path now.

I picked up a rock nearby and threw it into the hole. I heard it bounce off one wall… But then there was silence. Like it hadn't even hit the bottom.

There was no such thing as a bottomless pit right? Everything had to have an end… Right?

That was right. If I ever got out of here I was putting an end to this. No more people trying to kill me. No more of all this mistrust. I was going to rebuild my life… Again…

… And maybe… Just maybe I wouldn't mind having Jaiden in my life and seeing just why this mysterious boy seemed to desperate to find me…

I felt heat in my cheeks again.

Memory loss seemed much more confusing now. I thought it had been a good thing that I'd lost my memory, but now it made things worse.

I leaned forwards, staring into the darkness and suddenly..

Snap!

_It was like I was dreaming. _

_I was staring into blue eyes as they hovered over me._

_"Mina! Mina! You're awake now! Come on, let's play," He said._

_Jaiden. _

_I wanted to reach up and touch his face, make sure he was real, but it seemed like a couldn't. _

_I was younger. So was he. _

_Was this… A memory?_

_I nodded and sat up, almost crashing heads with him. _

_"Careful Mina, you almost got me," Jaiden said, grinning._

_I giggled. _

_Did I mention his grin seemed so beautiful. So carefree. So genuine._

_My mouth curved and I found myself grinning as I slipped out of bed._

_"You slept in," Jaiden said, "I was waiting for you to wake up so we could play."_

_"You could've played with Dawn, May or Misty," I replied, names slipping from my tongue naturally. _

_I did know those girls? How?_

_The door opened suddenly and a blonde man with a purple birth mark above his eyes entered. His eyes narrowed on me and I grabbed Jaiden's arms. _

_He was supposed to protect me right? So why did this new man scare me so much?_

_"You need therapy, Mina," he said, "Come on, it's time. We won't be long."_

_I shook my head and grabbed to Jaiden._

_"She's just woken up," Jaiden said, "Can I come with her?"_

_The man's thin lips tightened more and her shook his head. Hands wrapped around my waist and he lifted me up and away from Jaiden. _

_Jaiden offered me a smile, so I didn't struggle. I trusted this boy. I knew it. So if Jaiden was ok with it, I would be too._

_…_

_Blinding pain entered my body. Darkness filled my eyes. _

_Why couldn't I see? What was this burn?_

_My hands tingled. _

_Who was talking?_

_I couldn't move!_

_I struggled and struggled. _

_There was a cold feeling and suddenly I could move again._

_"She's finished… We have… Created…"_

_Words cut off and I was spiralling somewhere else._

_…_

_Flames were all around me!_

_I was older. _

_And I was running through flames. Hot tears on my face. I was trying to get away. _

_Why was everything on fire?_

_Because someone had caused it._

_Everyone I loved. They wouldn't wake up._

_A figure appeared in front of me._

_"Daniella."_

_The name rolled out of my mouth and came back to hit me._

_She wasn't what I knew Daniella to be. Maybe this was what she truly looked like. Dark straight hair, dark brown eyes and skin reflecting the orange glow of the flames._

_"Mina… I'm sorry." She held up a bow. "To become Mina, I need you out of the way."_

_The arrow released._

_Something burned within me. _

_I closed my eyes and held up my hands. _

_…_

_Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and found the black arrow trapped in a pale pink glow. _

_Where was this?_

_My head was spinning._

_Why was it all fading out?_

I jerked awake, almost having fallen forwards. I gasped, as if I'd been holding my breath.

Jaiden, I knew Jaiden. I knew Daniella too.

Why? What else had happened? Why wasn't it all clear? Why was everything so fuzzy?

I knew May Dawn and Misty. What had happened to us?

I stood up and looked at the dark pit. It was going to be ok. I could do this. I could trust myself.

It was going to be ok.

I stared down.

"I am not afraid anymore! I am not afraid!" I yelled.

Palms facing down, fingers tense. I took a breath and stepped over the edge.

* * *

May's POV

I shrieked as another patch on the floor combusted into flames.

Why was this happening?

Everywhere I turned, there were flames. I felt trapped. Like a small mouse Pokémon in a cage.

Everything was so large.

"Ouch," I complained out loud when a rock from the wall hit me on the head.

This was not good. I had nowhere to go. The paths that weren't blocked with flames turned to dead ends.

I was going in circles.

This was frustrating to saw the least. I wish the fire would burn the walls away so I could get to the timer instead.

I stared at the flames. That's exactly how I felt inside. I felt like a fire inside. Like I could consume everything.

A small giggle escaped my lips as I imagined chasing that grass head with a flame. He was so grassy. He looked like he could easily catch fire.

But now that I think about it, he seemed really calm. Completely opposite to me.

How irritating.

Why was I even thinking of grassy at a time like this? He was… Annoying! He called me too dumb to be his best friend!

When I get out of here I would show him just how great of a best friend I could be!

Right! I was fired up!

If only that could make me fireproof.

Fireproof…

Fire… Proof…

Snap!

_The maze faded and instead I was in a room sitting by a fire. I was younger. And it seemed like a younger version of Drew was right next to me._

_What was I doing with this boy here?_

_Actually… Why was I fiddling with his grassy hair! I should be throwing that in the fire!_

_…_

_And he was enjoying it?_

_"Hey grass-brain," I said, "We'll be friends forever won't we?"_

_I felt like giggling at that name. I'd have to use that one too._

_Drew hummed lightly._

_I smacked his head lightly. "Answer me properly."_

_"I'm sleepy May," He said sleepily._

_"Please Drew?" I asked._

_He raised his head and looked at me. "Of course. We'll be friends forever. Because I'll probably be stuck with you."_

_I jumped up, prepared to give him a piece of my mind when I teetered, losing balance. _

_I started falling, landing in the fire._

_"May!" Drew yelled._

_…_

_But I stayed._

_Why wasn't I burning?_

_"Drew, I'm not hurting," I said._

_Drew stuck his hand in and immediately recoiled, hissing at his burnt skin. "may! May! Get out! It hurts!"_

_I crawled out slowly. _

_Drew's eyes widened and then he quickly looked away. _

_"What?" I asked._

_"It didn't burn you…" He said slowly, "But it burnt your clothes…"_

_I shrieked!_

A shriek broke me out of the daze.

Where did that come from?

I looked at the fire in front of me.

…

If my memory was correct.

Hmm.. Well anything had to be better than this.

I looked bravely at the fire and kept walking.

* * *

**Me: ... *peeks out***

**May: There she is! Get her!**

**Me: *Screams as she is assaulted with food.**

**Ash: YOU left us to die with no food!**

**Misty: there's PLENTY of Food. YOU just eat too fast!**

**Paul: Maybe it woulda been better if she forgot.**

**Drew: Yeah, this chapter's pretty bad.**

**Me: *cries* they're sooo mean! I only had issues...**

**Dawn: Well? Where's your excuse this time?**

**Me: .. I have none. Just. I've been lazy, had writer's block and been battling some tough mental times. aha...**

**Drew: I think that sounds like an excuse.**

**Misty: I think so too *grabs Mallet* Anyone else have any ideas?**

**Me: *screams and runs away* Jaiden help me!**

**Jaiden: ... I'm staying out of this. You brought it on yourself.**

**I think they're a little neglected... Don't you?**

**Sorry guys! I really have been battling a few difficult mental and physical problems. My close friends might or might not know. I'm really sorry. That's all I can say. **


	24. Let it all die

**Let it all die**

Misty's POV

Buzzing was ringing in my ears. My feet tingled.

My body felt more alive than it ever had before.

Now, I felt ready. Disregarding my leg, I started running.

I had a chance. I was going to see him. I was going to get to see him again.

Ash.

My heart pounded. My body screamed.

I couldn't bring myself to care.

I was alive! And I was running across electricity.

I looked down to my arms, watching the blue currents stretch up my body like jagged snakes.

It was empowering. I felt like I could do anything.

My hands lifted, excitement at the tip of my fingers.

A bolt stretched up, hitting the roof and causing a spike to catch as well, making the roof electrified.

I didn't care! I wasn't going to die now.

Something cooler swirled in my palms and I gave way.

Before I knew it, I was no longer running. It took me a while to realise it, but I wasn't running. My legs were no longer moving. Instead, the passages were flooding behind me, and I was being pushed-no, more like my body was surfing without a board.

I lifted my hands slightly and wobbled as my body moved up. It was like I was standing on the waves themselves.

This was the best feeling! Rushing along. I was getting out. Perhaps I could even rescue the others.

The timer was in view now. It wouldn't be long now and I would be out.

Soon, Ash, soon.

And the first thing I would do when I saw him again would be hug him.

* * *

Dawn's POV

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

My eyes popped open.

I was still breathing. The air felt thicker in my lungs, but it wasn't hurting me.

I stopped for a moment to watch purple swirl around me, looking deadly as ever, but not harming me.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Even though it was not oxygen entering my lungs, I started to feel alive. My blood was pumping and my palms felt tingly. I felt excited.

The poison swirled around my and curled. It seemed to dance in front of me. It beckoned me.

"Alright," I said, "Lead me."

I couldn't believe I was talking to a cloud of poison. Maybe my head was poisoned and I was delirious.

But something came back to me. A fresh memory of Paul. I think it was him anyhow. I had to talk to him. Ask what happened. What was it all? Who was I really?

Where did I belong?

I couldn't die yet. So I ran. I ran and followed the swirling spirals or the purple.

* * *

May's POV

I was still alive. There was a warmth, but nothing was burning.

Well… My clothes were burning.

I shrieked and rolled on the ground to put them out before they could all burn to shreds.

WHICH reminded me! I had to go and give that grasshead a piece of my mind!

How dare he act like I wasn't good enough when I was what he was looking for!

I marched through the maze, the feeling of warmth spurting from my hands and feet with every step.

I felt like overheating. Of burning all that grassy hair right off his head.

I tore the grass in my hands, thinking how satisfying it would be to do this to Drew's head. And then stopped.

"Where did this even come from?"

My feet were on fire as well.

Apparently I could spawn flames and grass from no where.

RIGHT! It was definitely time to smack that grasshead!

I ran along the maze, keeping a careful eye on the ceiling. Because I didn't want to be crushed here. I had to get answers.

* * *

Mina's POV

I did it. My palm were glowing a faint pink and I was walking above the dark pit.

I did it!

I felt a surge of excitement. I was going to get out. I was going to see Jaiden.

I ran along straight towards the middle, using the newfound pink technique to blast my way through the walls. It was powerful. I was heading straight in a direct line.

I burst through a wall and jumped up, running on the air as water swept underneath me.

I saw a flash of orange. It stopped and turned and followed.

The next wall I crashed through, I had to stop, Misty behind me stopping before she flooded me.

There was fire and there was May.

"Mina! Misty! I'm so happy to see you and you… Whoa… You can do things too?" May asked.

I nodded and gestured behind me as I prepared to blast the next wall. She diffused and moved behind me, staying between me and Misty.

I shot at the wall and watched it crackle, protesting myself against the rubble that dropped.

I was almost there.

Crash. Burn. Break it. Break it all down.

The walls were so low now. Barely hanging above our heads.

Where was Dawn? How come I couldn't find her?

Almost there. Run just a little longer!

Making it to the middle, I could see a straight pillar up.

"Go!" I yelled at Misty and May.

Misty nodded and pushed herself up with a jet of water and May followed.

I looked around for Dawn. There!

She was running in circles in a patch of purple. The spikes were so low and she looked panicked. I used the pink and blasted out the spikes. Buy me a little more time as I crashed towards her spot.

Make it please!

* * *

Ash's POV

We were tense. We had been for the past minutes, even though it felt like hours. Jacob was holding us at gunpoint. He was seemingly waiting for the sounds to rupture from below to signify the deaths.

Every movement we made had the gun pointed to us.

We were afraid. At least I was. We were too far away and no match for a gun.

The ground rattled.

Jacob started laughing. "Yes! I did it! I removed those weapons! Crush!"

"Misty!" I called, bending to beat at the ground.

Jacob didn't even seem to care I'd moved.

The ground rumbled more and I screeched when I was blasted back. I rolled across the ground. Next thing I was sprayed in the face with a surprising amount of water.

"WHAT?!" I heard from Jacob.

"Bleh," I exclaimed.

"May!" Drew yelled.

"Huh?" I said.

I scrubbed my eyes and opened them.

In front of me was Misty. She was kneeling on the ground, but she looked at me with relief. "Ash! You're okay!"

I felt astonished. Wasn't she just crushed?

I looked around in surprise.

May was yelling at Drew, threatening to burn off his hair.

Paul and Jaiden were looking hopeful yet down the hole just made.

Jacob looked equally shocked, and pointed the gun between Misty and May as if he didn't know who to kill first.

"We'll kill you!" May exclaimed suddenly, throwing fire at Jacob.

Jacob would've been hit if not for the ground shaking again and throwing him off balance.

And then came a sound that would haunt us for years to come.

An anguished pained cry followed by gurgling.

* * *

Jaiden's POV

Paul and I both paled.

I ran to the hole. "MINA!"

May and Misty both jumped down. And after some racket, Misty shot up again carrying three other girls.

The stream she had propelled herself with was stained red.

It seemed like action stopped as Misty landed gingerly.

Dawn and May jumped off.

And Misty gently lay Mina down.

I felt sick seeing a massive cavity of red in the middle of her tiny body.

Dawn was in tears, holding her hands over Mina. "Something work!"

"What happened!?" Ash exclaimed.

"Mina got caught," Dawn sobbed, "She… She rescued me! SOMETHING WORK!"

Jacob laugh maniacally and the other boys started to rage a war, alongside Misty and May.

I could only crawl to Mina as she writhed and coughed, blood pouring out at an alarming rate as her cheeks slowly started losing colour.

Mina's eyes gently flickered. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. I wasn't losing her again.

The background noises seemed to fade out. I knew the other boys were trying to hold their own against… Who was it? Jacob?

Funny how even in these tense moments, waiting for any sort of sign of survival I couldn't even remember who it was pointing a gun to us the minute we moved.

I brushed Mina's cheek. She seemed to struggle to breathe, her chest crushed.

It was so painful to see this. I didn't know how to help.

"Mina breathe," I pleaded, caressing her cheek.

"Jaiden," She whispered gently, "I'm so sorry." She reached carefully and touched my hand.

I wanted to cry, but no sound was coming.

"How many times do we have to go through this?" I choked out.

She gurgled up a small laugh, face contorting to show her pain.

"No, don't laugh," I said gently, "Save it for when you're well. You can smile at me. And we'll laugh. We will."

She smiled painfully and closed her eyes, resting against my hand. "I'd like to know you again."

"We can do that," I said quickly, "Don't close your eyes. Keep them open. It's alright. You'll be fine."

I choked on a sob caught in my throat. "Mina please. I'll look after you better. I promise. Just don't leave me."

"Jaiden," She said, "I'm going to be a star."

I wanted to scream. Why does she only remember now? Why is it I had her just then? Right here. She was right here with me and I felt her slipping.

Her lips were turning blue, her skin ghostly white and her fingers were starting to fall limp and cold.

"Mina please," I begged, "Don't leave me alone again."

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly, "Forget me not."

And just like that I felt the life leave her as she exhaled her final breath.

I gritted my teeth. "I promise."

After all this time I spent trying to rescue her. I lean my head on her head.

Dawn cried. "I couldn't do it! I couldn't rescue her." She looked around. "Where's that thing?"

She grabbed a stick and stabbed her own arm, holding her hands out again. "Work! Revive!"

She only fell back when Paul touched her.

I got up, looking to Jacob angrily. He did it. He did it after all. He took Mina completely from me. For stupid selfish reasons!

She was used, abused and manipulated, yet he still killed her!

My anger knew no bounds. I saw read as I grabbed my Pokéball and ran towards him. "Jolteon thunder!"

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

Jacob turned.

Jolteon appeared, charging the powerful electric attack.

A gunshot went off and my legs stopped working.

I tumbled to the ground with a screech, ending up on my back.

Jolteon's coat buzzed and he was about to release.

'Oh look… The stars are out,' I thought.

Jacob's gun appeared in my line of vision.

* * *

Third person POV

The gun went off again and Jaiden thought no more. A simple bullet to the brain had put him out of the misery of trying to live without the one he cared for deeply.

Jolteon released to powerful move, getting a direct hit on Jacob.

And Jacob moved no more, being unconscious.

It was over now.

Jolteon whimpered and curled by his master, nudging him with his snout as if it would help to wake him up.

However Jaiden was well and truly gone.

* * *

**Me: Halllluuuuuuu!**

***crickets chirp***

**Awwwww I don't think anyone's here anymore.**

**No funny quirks this time, just a few notes to anyone who made it to here.**

**Honestly has it really been a year since I've uploaded anything? I feel terrible. I don't even know if anyone even still reads any of this. **

**Where did the year go? I don't know. 2016 has probably been one of the hardest years I've ever faced. A lot has happened and I apologise for being absent but I didn't feel like writing this entire time. I've only just grabbed a shred of inspiration back and I'm trying not to waste it. **

**But since it's almost Christmas now, I'm making it up to you. This story is finally going to end. This is the second to last chapter. The next one will tie it off. **

**And yes, on a side note, Mina and Jaiden are both dead. For real this time. There will be no more reviving. I started to get frustrated trying to weave Mina and Jaiden back together after things were so broken. And after debating and debating, I decided this was the best way to do it. Mina has been flip flopping about between almost dying and having tragic things that I put her out of her misery this time and decided to let her die and have a sweet moment with Jaiden. And then Jaiden followed. So no, I am not planning on reviving them at all. It's the first time I've ever permanently killed not only one, but two main protagonists in a story. So don't hate me guys! I thought it was for the best!**

**I can't make any promises yet because I'm not sure yet what is going to happen. But for now, I'm hoping to regain some inspiration back! I'm hoping to complete the current stories I have and I even have another idea up my sleeves which I can hopefully present to you sometime in the next year. I hope to anyway since I do think it's a good idea, but I will be busy a lot of next year, so we'll see what happens.**


	25. It's finally done

**It's finally done**

They were in shock.

Ash and Misty were holding each other in their arms tightly, the warm of each other's skin the only thing keeping them aware of their surrounding.

May's hands were still flaming, held out as if ready to give another blow. Drew didn't quite yet seem to realise the ends of his hair were being singed.

Dawn was crying insistently while Paul did an awkward job of darting about her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"If only I was more talented, I could've saved them," Dawn wept.

Paul didn't know what to do.

Thee was a heavy sense of loss in the air.

Two of their comrades were really dead this time. Brutally murdered by the same person.

"Oh no! We're too late!"

Muscles tensed, weary bodies becoming ready to fight.

However, when they turned, Officer Jenny was the face they saw.

A police officer! Someone they could trust.

They collapsed, thoroughly exhausted from their farce and emotionally drained.

Officer Jenny looked to them. "You poor children. Let me take you to the centre and fix you up."

"What about Jaiden and Mina?" Dawn asked.

Jenny looked to the lifeless bodies. "I'll make sure they get a proper burial, but for now I'll take them somewhere safe until you're ready."

The group was quite grateful for a friendly face and they piled into the Police car, squishing together into the seats only made for 4.

The drive was silent, save from the sobbing from dawn and the occasional sniffle from May. Misty was in the front alone due to her broken leg and though her face showed she was being strong, she was ready to be alone and mourn over the friends she'd grown close to over the few days.

Jenny stopped at the Pokémon centre and walked in to talk to the Nurse Joy there.

The teens got out. Paul stayed by Dawn, his softer side making him gently care for her and try to keep her whimpering to a minimum.

Ash quickly went to help Misty. The weight of death pressed upon him, but he was loyal to Misty as well and was determined to show her.

Drew, otherwise lost for words and feeling terrible himself, stuck close to May. May herself felt quite in shock, like it wasn't sinking in yet. Although Drew felt terrible, the way he treated Mina like a criminal when it was her all along.

It would take a while to recover from this.

Jenny came back, two room keys, one for the boys and one for the girls.

Paul took them, the only one able to contain the intense emotions after years of repressing them.

"I'm sure you kids want to know all about what happened. I'll swing by and tell you about it," Jenny said.

Paul gave a nod and led Dawn away so he could get her to sleep.

Drew and May followed in a daze.

Ash took Misty to the hospital to get her leg reset and then got her to bed and managed to barely make it to his own.

And once they were all in bed, they fell asleep, as if sleeping could remove the horrible experience.

* * *

The next morning having slept off a full night's rest, the events from the day before were sinking in.

May was now quite distraught and they all decided to spend the day in one room together. None of them wanted to be alone.

The minutes ticked into hours of nervous anticipation.

It seemed forever until Officer Jenny gave a gentle knock on the door.

Paul let Dawn go from his embrace to open the door. He tensed when another woman with peach hair swept in gracefully.

She was followed by a man with bright purple hair and an obnoxious green outfit.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we're here too," The peach woman said, "Well, we're the ones who can explain."

"Oh hon! We got some cuties in here," The purple haired man… Squealed.

He walked right over boldly and tapped a finger on May's nose, causing Drew to growl at him.

After everything, Drew wanted no one else to touch his May without his permission.

"Oh, Sugar cookie here has a guard dog. Oh lighten up. Come here puppers. Grassy~ I'm not going to hurt your precious," The man said.

"Harley, enough," The peach haired woman said sternly, "We're here for business."

"Who are you?" Misty asked, finding her voice when Ash reached to squeeze her hand.

"That is Harley," The peach woman answered, pointing to the man who had ignored her warning and was picking a fight with the grassy haired teen, "And I am Solidad. We're GAM agents, or GAMAs."

The group tensed. Another organisation after them?

Solidad laughed though, a chiming light hearted laugh. "No no, we're not after your lives. We were supposed to help you."

"Huh?" Dawn asked.

"I'm sure by now your memories are starting to return," Solidad said.

"Oh, that was my idea!" Harley piped.

Solidad frowned and Harley seemed to cower under the gaze.

"What was his idea?" May asked.

"It was his idea to remove your memories," Solidad said, rubbing her forehead as if trying to explain it exhausted her, "We repressed them to rehabiliate you girls."

Now that was a shock.

However Solidad continued.

"The GAMA's objective is to take down illegal activity and promote peace," Solidad continued, "So when we heard IOTA was making weapons, we had to stop them. IOTA, for your information is that place where you were held before you were kidnapped. They are an illegal trade of scientists who seem to try to be replicating Pokémon powers in humans. It's a very inhumane process. So Harley suggested to repress those memories before we tried to rehabilitate you."

"What does all this mean?" May asked.

"We're been watching you," Solidad said simply, "Really we've been trying to protect you. Maybe we'd made a mistake. We kidnapped you when you were young, but they forgot to take the boys."

"We wiped your memories," Harley said cheerfully, "So we could put you in new homes to grow up."

"But the other places found out about you and tried to use you as weapons, or try to kill you," Solidad said, "You disappeared off the radar so we had to relocate you. I guess we were too late. We made mistakes and for that, we apologise."

Solidad bowed down humbly. After a while she hit Harley. He gave a groan and the tall man awkwardly bowed his head before raising himself up.

As Solidad explained, things became clear to the group. The real reason they couldn't remember was because they'd been cleared of their memories to remove the horrible experiences.

May was put into a family with a strong father and a kind mother. And soon later she ha a baby brother too and grew up believing they were her parents. The father and mother treated May as their own and loved her as much as their real child. May grew in a normal family environment as such, with a loving, but busy father, a kind and caring mother, and an annoying (May's words) little brother. But though they were lovely, May wanted to explore and left as soon as she could.

Dawn was given to a young couple, who seemed to not be able to have children themselves. Soon after, the father was killed in a terrible accident and the mother took it upon herself to raise the young child herself. Dawn was raised a happy child. She did wonder why she didn't have a father like many of the other children, but her mother was very good to her and soon she went to follow her mother's footsteps, leaving the home.

Misty was given to a group of sisters who had thought the red haired child was just the "most, like, gorgeous child ever!" Unfortunately, they didn't know how to raise a child, but they tried their best. Misty grew up, feeling sour towards the sisters that she could never seem to click with, for she was so much different to them. And the sisters did not know how to deal with her and the tension grew until Misty wandered outside their protective safety.

And Mina was given to a family that was already full, but still insisted they had room for her. Tragically though, her neighbour was in an identity crisis and used to eliminate Mina, so her family was sacrificed in a fire intended to kill Mina. Her memories were erased again and after that she was thought to be brain dead due to a lack of response. She ran away and was found by a Vulpix which saved her life.

As for the boys, they were all left at Iota, the organisation meant to create weapons which were the girls. The organisation was abandoned as such, but the boys were kept in the prison it was because they knew too much about the girls and it would be bad if information leaked.

"I apologise," Solidad repeated to the several teens once again, who were in a state of shock currently, "We should've handled it differently, but we were young and inexperienced. Allow us to rectify it."

"Ohh, we could wipe their memories again!" Harley suggested.

"Don't you touch my head again you freak!" May shrieked at him.

"We won't erase your memories," Solidad said, "We can however, rehabilitate you boys to homes now if you desire."

The boys looked to each other and then the girls.

Then Ash cleared his throat to speak. "I'd just like to be free now."

The other boys nodded agreement.

"As you wish," Solidad said with a smile, "Keep in touch if you need us."

"Tata my gingercookies!" Harley called as he left.

"I never want to see that man again," Drew said.

And for the first time, May agreed with him. (Which in actuality caused Drew to almost faint but he brushed it off with a hair flick and insulted her.)

* * *

The funeral for the two friends they'd all lost was a devastating one. The bodies were laid into matching caskets and a massive hole was dug.

Not much could be said about Mina, which seemed to make it all the more sad that she'd passed, trying to save someone she'd barely known.

And Jaiden, who had been a leader for the boys when they escaped had plenty of words to be said. Fresh stinging memories made tears flow from eyes and even Paul, who'd done his best to compress emotions, shed a few tears.

Together they were lowered to the ground, a smaller casket laid next to the larger one as if they were leaning into each other, just like best friends should.

And then the dirt was shovelled on and they were given their last glance. They were left now, wondering what they should do.

It was only Ash who voiced this. "What happens now?"

It was met with a vast expanse of silence, each thinking individually of what they should do.

"I think I'd better apologise to my… sisters," Misty said quietly.

"Do you want me to come?" Ash asked quickly, not missing out on the chance to know Misty again.

Misty gave a grateful smile. "I would like that."

Now they had their plans set, they looked to the others.

Dawn and May looked to each other.

"We'd better catch up on the contest or we won't be able to enter the Grand Festival," Dawn said.

May nodded in agreement.

Drew paused and then smirked. "If it's a contest for beauty, I think I'm the perfect candidate." He flicked his hair and as if on cue, May's cheeks heated with anger.

"Drew you arrogant… Grasshead! Just you wait!" She exclaimed, throwing her fists out.

He may have once been her best friend (Something May would not get over) but that didn't excuse him from her anger when he deserved it (or so she thought).

"Paul, will you come do contests too?" Dawn asked.

Paul glanced to her and then away. "Contests aren't my sort of thing with all that extra glitter and fluffy stuff. It's a waste."

Dawn puffed her cheeks in protest.

"I might train some Pokémon and do something actually worth it," Paul said.

"Well, that's fine with me," Dawn exclaimed, "Don't come near!"

"I won't!" Paul replied, even though he knew he probably would.

He would keep an eye on her from a distance. That was what he'd do. He'd earn the place in her life again, since she'd moved on from him. Then he'd be able to say without a guilty conscious that he belonged by her side.

The six turned away from the site where the cool grey stones marked the resting place of two best friends.

The blue of the freshly planted forget me nots stained colour into the rather bland brown of the dirt.

* * *

Meanwhile in a place far beyond, a place they called paradise, a short blonde haired girl and her blue eyed partner were running to each other, together finally.

* * *

**Me: Final chapter! It's done! The title sums up my feelings entirely**

**Paul: YOU TURNED ME INTO A SAP!**

**Me: Hey! You were the LEAST sappy. **

**Ash: Hey Misty! We get to go on a journey! We should've included that. It sounds more fun. **

**Misty: *Blush... Uh... Well Yes...**

**Me: Where did Drew and May go? And Dawn?**

**May: Oh, I'm here. We just took care of business.**

**Me: What? O.o**

**Dawn: Oh, Drew had pent up arrogance. We locked him in the cupboard.**

**Me: O.o Oh my gosh. Poor Drew. I'll let him out later. **

**Well Merry Christmas everyone! I was going to write a Christmas oneshot, but I've been so exhausted getting everything else done in time for Christmas that I didn't have it in me to think of another clever take on the mistletoe thing. So no Christmas oneshot this yeah guys, sorry. Just the long ending for this story that's well overdue. HURRAY!**


End file.
